DxD: Recreation of a Hero
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Ethan tries to have a normal life, after leaving the supernatural world due to a horrifying incident. However, life is cruel, he gets thrown back right into the supernatural world. OC self-insert, nothing too special. (COMPLETE! UPDATE: Sequel DxD: Mere Mortals is up and has almost reached the climax!)
1. Introduction

**Well, this is the intro to my rewrite and new story. Think of this as the opening theme to episodes :)**

* * *

Song-Brand New World (Use the Actual Season 1 Opening from Asterisk War)

Artist-Shiena Nishizawa

-Start-

 **[11 second instrumental]** A toddler is shown chasing his shadow, much to his parents' worry and amusement. Then it shifts to a young child mocked. He precedes to attack the bullies. The boy, now a teenager, looks out a plane window as they fly over China. The camera zooms past the clouds to Kuoh Academy, where the teen now looks upon. Then the scene quickly shifts right.

 **[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa mada shiranai kage o utsusu]** The teen looks confused as he is killed by a spear made of apparent light. He stands up tall, accepting his death as the angel flies away, then he closes his eyes and falls

 **[BY MY SIDE]** Rias holds him. Opening his eyes, he smiles as he hugs her, pawns shining behind him

 **[yugami saki hokoru basho nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta]** Ethan now looks upon those at the school, confronting Issei with Kiba. Issei frowns before smiling then shakes hands, much to Motohama and Matsuda's disgust. They walk away from the Kendo girls, who watch confused before turning on the remaining duo.

 **[tada itamu no ka mite egaku no ka boku no kanjou wa]** He celebrates and thanks the coach as he makes the team. Momo walks to him, who smiles at her congratulations.

 **[where is the truth? doko hi kakusu no? nageko mo sezu]** Ethan is shown walking alone, head down. A lamppost light turns red, and he inhales and falls into a void.

 **[kaze ga fuki nukete yoku sora wa]** Ethan is swimming in darkness, eyes glowing before he is grabbed by the undead and pulled to Hell. Crying, he lets go and before he falls, grabbed by Momo.

 **[kakero! kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta (believe myself)]** She desperately tries pulls him up, but they slip and fall, hugging. Then the peerage helps, grabbing her ankle before they finally enter the flaming gap.

 **[yuzurenui megai ga (remember) arun darou? dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shousou hashirasete (keep my faith)]** Issei boosts then he pulls them all up, they rejoice, then Rias scolds Ethan to not do everything alone, they are family, do they'll face it together. They turn to Viser, who grins and bring up her victims, and another, deformed Viser.

 **[mamori sugita (realize) egao mukae ni]** Kiba slashes at the scree, Koneko kicks it, making it face Viser, who Viser glares at Ethan and Momo. Momo is targeted but Ethan jumps in front, then Akeno forms a barrier around them, as a huge explosion occurs

 **[nakisakenda kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo subete komete tokihanate (brand-new world!)]** Momo and Ethan stop and admire the sunrise which speeds up to the starry skies with shooting stars, then shifting to the ORC living room, where Ethan and the rest of the peerage watch a flaming magic circle. Riser appears, smirking. Then the title flashes:

 **Recreation of a Hero**

-End-

* * *

 **Hey, hoped you liked that I did this, I got this as an idea from Shirou Fujimura. I liked how he used this as an intro to the arcs and decided to do it too. I'm not sure if the end part was a bit off, but I've tried many times to sync picturing the events with the song, but it was hard, so sorry about that. Well, this starts my new story, and at this time, I've already typed ahead, so...yeah, me being me. Throwing my opinion, don't read it, give an attempt to imagine the pictures :)**

 **By the way, the actual opening theme is slower than the remix version I used, if you'd like to listen to the actual one I used: use youtube then put this  
** **after(Everything!) I tried to match the images with the translation, so it makes sense, can't have depressing lines with a happy scene, right?**

 **You can stop after it reaches the first "Brand New World". The opening theme is a minute long compared to the 3 minute remix :**

 **/watch?v=bjlZgStzSjk**

 **Just a heads up, this is going to be a mix of Viser and Raynare Arc, and because Raynare doesn't appear after killing Ethan, she'll die at Kokabiel arc. If you're wondering _why_ Recreation of a Hero, this is a rewrite of my first story, just a bunch of editing to remove the SoD and Alliance. If it wasn't, it would have been Creation of a New Hero.**

 **Final Edit: I'm working on an SAO story/chapter right now, along with an Asterisk War one, I know SAO and DxD are pretty old by now, and Asterisk War is not so popular, but let me know what you think, review or pm :)**


	2. Same Old World, New Perspective

**So, new story, no SoD here, Ethan is still going to be an insert. Not linked to With New Life Comes New Deaths btw.**

 **So some info: 1) No SoD as said; 2)Tragedies of the Past rename to Death's Servant and different; 3)Funnier(hopefully); 4)This first arc is inspired by Devil Reborn Redux**

 **Chapter 1, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"Have you found the kid yet?" said the lady, her back turned to the grunt.

"N-no sir, he just disappeared."

"Then...take a guess on where the boy can be."

"K-Kuoh?"

The woman turned around and slapped the grunt, "IDIOT! There is no way he can go there, _ever._ Do you know how many devils there are there? They'll kill him for his power."

"Then, the Underworld?"

"EVEN WORSE! THERE ARE EVEN MORE DEVILS AND EVEN FALLEN ANGELS!" She stopped, "Have the men search the Overworld, and actually...the Underworld may not be a bad guess. Let's search for him while we are playing around with the Three Factions."

"Y-yessir!"

* * *

 **Momo Hanakai POV:**

I timidly walked up to the boy in front of me and cleared my throat, "Ethan-senpai?"

He turned, "Hey, Momo-chan." Before putting his elbows back on the railing, looking at the sunset, I moved my head beside his, he seemed lost in thought.

"Ethan-senpai?"

"Hmm. Oh, you need something?"

"This may be sudden, but...will you go out with me?"

He stared at me, then muttered, "Deja vu."

"Huh?"

He tilted his head, closed his eyes and smiled, which was another thing I liked, "Oh, nothing." Next thing I knew, I had my back on the railing and his hand on my breast, I gasped, blushed and moaned slightly, closing my eyes, thinking what he was doing right here and now. When he didn't do anything for a moment, I opened my eyes, and saw him glaring, his eyes burning, and slightly snarling. He tilted me a little over the railing, threating me by throwing me over.

"Enough with the acts, what is your purpose?"

"E-Ethan?"

"...I'm waiting."

"I-I don't understand. I started liking you when you came in class the first day, and I-I just want to be with you."

His eyes softened, and he took a deep breath. "Sorry, the last time someone asked me out, she killed me."

"K-killed?!"

He noticed he said something wrong, and his eyes showed his fear. "I-I mean at-attacked! Sorry to worry you Momo-chan! I meant attacked. Yeah, by my former girlfriend, on like, our second day together," he shook his head, "Could you believe that!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't want to date a ghost.

* * *

 **Ehtan POV:**

I decided to walk Momo home, the neighborhood is very lively up until the afternoon, but at night, things can get very dangerous. When it got chilly, I put my coat around Momo and hugged her tight. She directed me to her home, which was surprisingly, close to mine. How I didn't notice before, I don't know. I guess it was because I was too busy focusing on Akeno before deciding I'd find someone else. Although the two of us still flirt when we see each other. I waved good-bye to Momo and wished her a good night and chuckled as she went inside with a little hop in her step.

I looked around, and when sure, opened my wings and flew to an old unused building. However, don't judge a book by its cover, the inside suggested otherwise. It was enough to house four people, this was the clubroom for the Occult Research Club. Akeno came out of the bathroom, body covered by a towel, and saw me sitting on the couch, waiting. "Good evening Ethan, why are you here so late?" I waved at her to dress before answering.

"To see my beautiful senpai, of course," causing her to smile and blush slightly, she knew that wasn't serious, still she continued.

"Ara ara~ What would that be? My breasts? My unknown regions, or me?"

I laughed, "Of course just you."

Then I crossed my arms and she nodded, "So?" she asked, ready to accept my question.

"You know Momo Hanakai?"

"The snowy-haired second year? About your height?"

"Correct," I frowned, "Is she a human?"

"Hmm...The last time I checked, yes. Is something wrong with her?" I was hoping not, the last time someone asked me out, Yuuma Anamo, she was a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare. Who ended up killing me on our second day together, which was why I was so hostile towards Momo, which I regret now.

"Oh, nothing. She asked me out just today, and I didn't want another Raynare event." This caused Akeno to nod in understanding, I was lucky to have Rias give me a leaflet before Raynare killed me, but if Momo was also a Fallen Angel, then I would die, again, with no way to come back. "Anyway, thanks, have a good night, Akeno."

"Good night Ethan, wish you luck in your relationship."

I smirked, "Let's hope she doesn't break up with me and disappear tomorrow." This caused Akeno to giggle.

* * *

 **Morning:**

I woke up and stretched myself, and blinked, I don't wake up before my alarm. Then I heard a loud rattling as the alarm went off, _God damn_ , I slammed my alarm clock and blinked. I got up, and brushed my teeth, took a shower and started preparing breakfast when someone knocked on the door. I smiled, the milkman came just in time, "Hey, Hei-" I blinked, it was Momo. She was blushing, "Hey Momo, something wrong?" She pointed at me, and I looked at myself, then at her. "Oh! You want to come in?" She nodded. She walked in just as a bell rang from a bicycle.

"Ethan! Who's the cutie?"

"Hei! Momo, this is Hei, the milkman. Hei, this is Momo Hanakai, a classmate."

He handed me the bottles of milk, "A girlfriend?" Momo blushed furiously.

"N-no!" Momo shouted. I realized she didn't want people outside of school to know, so I filed that away so I can tease her for that.

I laughed, "No, we aren't." This made him wink, and I shook my head, he knew, just wanted to embarrass me and Momo, I didn't mind. "Thanks, see you next week."

"Aight, see you then, have fun." I closed the door and looked at Momo, who was looking around.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Not here."

"Are...they...?"

I stared at her, blinking.

"You don't get it?"

"OH! They're fine." My mom was a martial artist who usually went to competitions, while my dad goes on business trips, really simple. Every time they came home, they'd be surprised I didn't burn the house down. I'll be honest, I wonder what they'd say if they found out I'm dating a girl, I'm going to guess they'll say I bribed her.

I poured the milk into a glass and got the pancakes I made. Momo declined when I offered, saying she already ate breakfast. As I was eating, I felt uncomfortable by the silence and decided to ask her what she had for breakfast. When she didn't answer, I waved my fork in front of her face, making her wake up and apologized, her face was cute as she stumbled for words. "Oh, by the way, did you not want Hei to know that we are together?"

"B-but it's awkward!"

"It is not, he's my friend, my morning company when my parents left for what? Since the second half of my first year?"

When I finished, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and she followed. I rummaged through my closet for the Kuoh Academy uniform and turned around, "You're still here?"

She looked hurt, "Do...you not like my company?"

"No no! Momo," I said seriously, "you know I'm changing, right?" This caused her to blankly stare at me.

"You take your shirt off at PE."

"And you look?" I walked over to the chair and dumped my clothes on the back of it. She blushed and nodded.

"You look nice." This caused me to smile, I worked hard to get to where I was, and I appreciate that someone noticed it, well a girl that is.

"Let me reiterate, you look at me while I have my shirt off, like say when I was running that mile a week ago." She nodded again, "So...you liked how I looked then?" This made her punch me lightly and I chuckled. "You don't mind if I stay in my underwear?"

"Um, not really?" came her unsure reply.

"What if I was stark naked?" Then she was gone and I heard her running down the stairs. "Huh, and I thought that only Devils could move that fast."

I looked at myself in the mirror, flexing, and said, "Ah, I was joking anyway."

While I was putting on my uniform, Momo went unnoticed as she peeked inside and looked at me, she smiled as she stared, when I stopped, she hid. I turned around, feeling as if I was being watched, I looked at the door, blinked, then shrugged. I grabbed my bag and my duffle then went out the door, seeing her face still red, she looked at the duffle, and I answered, "Track team, remember?"

* * *

When we stood at the gate to the academy, I took a deep breath, and prepared for the chaos.

 _What is she doing with him?_ We got some thoughts from the guys.

 _WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE? What is wrong about us?_

 _What? Why did he pick her? Why not us?_ Girls too.

Others who liked Kiba said, _Well, at least it's with her, if he'd ask me..._

Others girls squealed in delight at who I chose for a girlfriend.

Issei came over and slapped me on the back, "Good job my brother, you are the first God to get a girlfriend." I was one of the Gods of Kuoh, along with Kiba and Issei.

"Thanks, how about you?" He chuckled and we both knew the reason, it was due to his perverted nature that nobody has asked him out yet.

"Not yet."

"Shame on you, you don't even have followers," I replied, slapping his head. He waved good-bye and went to his two friends Motohama and Matsuda, forming the Perverted Trio while Momo and I went to the new school building. However, just before, we both heard someone shout,

" **YOU!** "

"Me?" I asked.

" **Yes you! You really think we would let you date her? Do you even respect her? Only the boys in our club praising her should gain her respect!** "

"Do you have a fan club?"

She blinked and looked at me, "I-I didn't even know."

I turned, "You want to get her? Fight me." I made a 'come' gesture, then...there was a loud thud as a huge guy jumped in, he was humungous, the size of a sumo wrestler, wearing a sumo wrestler suit.

"Me fight! Date MOMO!" Complete with a lack of intelligence, he stomped the ground twice and slammed his fists on the ground, cracking it, _cracking concrete with his knuckles, not fists, just knuckles_. This made my arm drop and I said softly, "Can I run now?"

"As long as you are safe and alive," She kissed me, causing them to yell and the two of us realized her mistake.

I groaned, "Oh boy, now I'm not going to be safe, I'm bailing, you want to come?"

"I think they're only going for you, but I'm going, I don't want to let you face this alone."

"Hmm. I guess you should stay here then, don't want you to get hurt," I let go just as I heard them yell.

 _WHAT IF HE TAKES HER VIRGINITY?! ONLY WE COULD VIOLATE HER!_ Her face drained at their exclamations, matching her hair. Smirking, I asked as I grabbed her hand, "Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"I'll come with you," she squeaked. We ran towards our class just as the bell rang, me dragging Momo as she held on for dear life, barely running at my pace. Meanwhile, everyone was watching us, the boys saying things like, 'serves him right', and some girls worrying, the others didn't care, they crowded Kiba, who was smiling and shaking his head at my situation.

* * *

We barely ran into our class and locked the door when we heard the bodies slam on it and the pounding. The teacher calmly walked to the door and opened it. One boy fell forward and nearly pulled down his pants, the teacher was saved by his belt.

"May I ask, are you gay?" Eyes wide, the boy shook his head, stood, and backed up, along with all the other boys, "THEN GET TO CLASS!" the teacher barked, making the boys run away in fear. Azazel was a new teacher, and the students loved his laid-back nature, just don't get him angry. How does he look like? Well, he had black hair, blonde bangs that covered his eyes, a good build for a teacher not teaching PE-though he does beat most of our teachers in that area, and a goatee. pretty much it.

"Thanks Azazel-sama," he waved off my thanks and sat down. Momo and I walked to our seats and sat, I turned to her, "You're pretty fast, I'll admit."

"I-I am?"

"You know I was running my top speed, top that with adrenaline..."

"Does that mean I can run as fast as you?"

"Of course! If you'd like, tell me if you want to join me in sprints!" I joked.

"H-hai!"

"Wait...Where's my duffle?"

* * *

 **Akeno POV:**

I saw a bag on the floor, miraculously untouched in the morning rush, "Huh, who's duffle is this?" I saw on the Nike logo, 'Property of Ethan, don't touch!'

I walked to a trash can and threw it in and giggled, "Oh no! At least nobody will touch it now~"

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

As the bell rung, I had a feeling, a _terrible_ feeling, turning to Momo, I whispered, "I just felt like someone threw away my duffle."

"NO TALKING MR. TRENT UNLESS YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR WORK!"

I protested, "I AM!"

"WHAT ABOUT MS. HANAKAI?"

"Uh...maybe?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, hoped you like this chapter, or this new story, decided to go for another spin, hopefully this one is more entertaining, you know, like, actually funny. I thought the New Life wasn't as good in this term. Anyway, I'll still work on it, but not as often as this. Anyway, R &R!**

 **From Entitled Middle Age Asshat:** I don't see the point of having a opening for fanfic. Most people don't want to read this type of thing because most of the time its pretty cheesy. If your gonna keep doing this for each arc then your making harder on yourself to try to sync everything and most people will probably skip the opening anyway. Judging by the summary I think this story is just gonna be another generic OC story that will instantly bore me, your using a recycled idea in dxd fandom that most people usually don't like because the MC is so OOC. I will give you credit for actually trying the opening idea it is pretty good but IMO it is really cheesy just like most anime openings. Anyway that concludes my review thanks for readying bye.

 **I was actually going to take him seriously, until I read his bio:**

I only review stories that are terrible or that have OC's as the MC because everyone knows that OC's are shit.

 **So, Asshat, just let me say this: OC's are _easier_ to make because they won't be OOC, if you make Issei act like your OC (who isn't perverted.), won't Issei be OOC? Throughout the light novels, manga, and anime, hasn't he always been perverted? Which is why I've decided to make an OC in the first place, it's because he can be whoever I want him to be. If these are going to be your comments, you might want to put more thought into them. But, I _may_ take in account what you said about the opening. Finally, it's _supposed_ to be boring the first few chapters, you have to set up the entire setting, all the characters you'll use. Only those desperate for likes and favorites would go all out action in the first few sentences. I don't care about that, I just want to type up a story with an OC, and get the occasional favorite and follow.**

 **Oh, I will give you credit for actually trying to make a good criticism, or, just trying to be an ass.**

 **Ah well, he probably isn't creative, which is probably why he does this, well *shrugs* I never took asses seriously, it's fun to watch them. Next week.**


	3. Murders and Horrors

**Chapter 2! I'll be honest, I enjoyed typing the first chapter for this than my WNLCND story, such a shame I didn't make this first.**

 **Well, half a week early update, but yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Ahh, Friday, well, TOMORROW! Woo!" I exclaimed, getting a giggle from Momo, "After a week, it's great to just relax!"

"Ethan-kun."

"Eh?"

"I've forgotten, how did you get your duffle back?" Speaking of that, I found it just outside Azazel's room, when I brought it into the ORC, I found out from Akeno's mischievous expression that she threw it in there instead of returning it to me.

"Oh...someone threw it in the trash." We neared our homes and I took out my keys from the duffle pocket and unlocked the door, "Ethan-kun, I told my parents we had to work on a project together, may I stay over for the weekend?"

"But...we don't have a project, heck, we didn't even get a single project the whole school year yet."

She blinked, "I know."

Now I was confused and let her in, "I...don't get it?"

"It is so we get to spend some time together. I don't think my parents will allow me to stay with a boy without a reason, much less if his parents aren't home."

I nodded, understanding, "Teenagers." She nodded. "So, what now that you are here?" I said while looking at her.

* * *

 _That concludes our report about the recent October activities. Please, citizens of Kuoh, be safe and avoid wandering alone at night._

"Oh my god," said Momo, causing me to wince, "I can't believe I saw those." She was referring to the corpses that were shown, the newscaster said it wasn't 'for the faint of heart' and Momo adamantly said she wanted to see. "I-it was so horrible!" she cried into my shoulder, "WHO'D DO SUCH A THING?"

I patted her back, I honestly didn't know what to say, seeing those corpses disturbed me greatly, and honestly, I was always afraid of the dead. "Mind if I go take a shower so we could get the night over with?" She looked up and nodded.

* * *

I turned on the water and let my mind wander, judging from the brutality, the murderer isn't a human, but possibly a stray devil, or creature of the Underworld. I may have to ask Rias for her opinion on that. Still, what bothered me was the one video from a police officer who recorded the corpse, it was slightly moving, but unseeing, when it moved, it scared the living hell out of the officer and his partner, so they shot the damned thing until it died, twice. I shuddered, the undead always scared me, shambling, reaching, hungry. I don't mind them in games, it really depends on the games, where I wouldn't touch first person zombie shooters, even CoD, _even_ if it has a multiplayer option against other people, I avoid them. I'd accept third person, barely.

I heard the door close and I brushed my hair and water from my face, seeing a dark figure on the other side, slowly walking towards the curtain, I froze, and when it moved the curtain, I gave a bloodcurdling shriek, to which I'm sure the _entire_ neighborhood heard me, for about ten seconds. Then it opened and I saw Momo, "FOR MY SANITY, DON'T DO THAT! EVER AGAIN!" She giggled and said, "You were taking too long in the shower. I came in to check on you."

"Really?"

"You spend almost an hour and a half, not to mention, when I came in, you sounded like a girl," she added giving her version of a smirk, which to me, was still a smile.

"Oh great, I'm sure the entire neighborho-" Then I noticed where she was looking at mouth opened in a 'o', "DON'T STARE!" I shouted, covering my 'male pride' while she yelped and turned away quickly. "It's so small!"

"GACK! Be glad I'm not doing any naughty things!" I yelled while pulling the curtain closed, "Why don't you leave?" I asked as I turned off the water.

"Honestly," I barely heard her whisper, "I'm so afraid of what's going on, it was so peaceful...until last year starting at Thanksgiving, when _this_ started happening. I was scared when you left to go upstairs, I started worrying when you spent half an hour. By one hour, I hid away from the windows, and when a branch tapped it, I ran up here as fast as I could." Even softer, she said, "The hallway was so dark, I didn't know which was the bathroom, then I saw the light under the door, it was so far away...I wasn't sure if I'd make it alive."

I sighed as I reached outside for a towel, and Momo handed me one, "You aren't alone Momo, I myself, am afraid, you have more bravery to run up here, I'd stay in the corner the entire time." I came out wrapped in the towel, causing her to stare, "How come I've never heard of this in my first year?"

When she didn't answer, I waved my hand and she looked up, "You didn't watch the news before?"

"Not until today, besides, won't the school start talk about this?" I've heard about Kiba's fangirls, the perverted trio's 'accomplishments', and even starting at the beginning of the week, Momo and I's relationship, but...never this.

"It got old by spring, but we are all so afraid, every time someone said something, they'd disappear...that was another reason," she said as she lowed her head. I thought about that, then realized...never mind, I was already going to ask Rias about this.

"Do you still want to stay here?"

"I'll close my eyes, I don't want to go out."

"I feel the same way, I'll stay here with you too if you don't mind."

"I'll feel much safer. If you'd like, you could look."

I smiled at the thought but i shook my head and said, "No thank you, I don't want to see you like that yet, Momo." I waited until the water was running before opening my eyes. When she started humming, I widened my eyes, she was humming one of my favorite songs, Perfect Scene-by Mercy Mercedes. "You like that song, Mo-chan?"

"It sounds ni-" Then the lights went out, _Shit,_ I thought.

"E-Ethan-kuunnn!" she cried. I understood, it was so sudden, I was afraid too. I never liked blackouts, and with this situation, I know it happened on purpose, somehow, somewhere, someone caused this.

I took a deep breath, "I'm here, just outside the curtain, I-I'll go outside to the basement l- we need light."

"Are you crazy? I'm here taking a shower, naked! Don't leave me alone!" I heard her fear, and I felt mine, I took a deep breath, and thought to myself a technique by an author, _Get scared later, get...scared...later._

"Ethan-kun? Where are you?"

"Still at the toilet."

"I-I'm scared, may I sit with you?" I didn't have a chance to answer because she sat down on my lap just after. I suppressed a groan, it felt so heavenly, and...wet?

"Did you not dry yourself? Here, I'll help, where's that damned towel?" I helped her wipe her body and got up. "Quickly, put some clothes on."

"I forgot to get them from home."

"Damn, so you'll have to walk naked?"

She poked me, "What about your shirt? Silly."

After she out on my shirt, which wasn't enough, we shuffled to my bedroom to put on clothes, although she had to wear mine. Fearing what was in the dark, Momo asked to sleep, I hesitated, but I decided to go to the basement and find the power box, call me crazy. I picked up a flashlight and a pistol, "Y-you own one?"

"I mean, yeah, citizens can own firearms. Second Amendment says so."

"What if it isn't enough to stop whatever gets down there?" I walked over to the closet, hesitated, then quickly opened it, seeing nothing. I rummaged through some boxes and opened a padlocked travel bag, bringing out a sawed-off, "Then we use this." I tossed her the pistol, "Flip that switch, now, you can pull the trigger to shoot." Adding, "Not at me, please."

"So we shoot at anything down there."

I nodded happily, "Yes."

"E-even if it's something harmless?"

"If it scares the shit out of us, feel free." We shuffled to the basement, Momo holding onto my waist, peeking over my shoulder, "You put the power box in the basement?" she squeaked.

"Scarier, but at the least, safer than outside." I opened the door, slowly, and glad I had it constantly oiled, no eerie squeaking, then there was a crash and we both screamed, I jumped into Momo's arms and looked at her, "We..should swap...roles?" She dropped me and I carried her, we peeked around the door to see that it had moved precisely stacked boxes and sighed, relived that its contents were my old 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' cards. "Fuck it," I growled, "Let's get the damned thing over with." I ran with Momo clinging on my neck over to the power box and flipped the switch that turned on and off the power to 'on'.

* * *

We lay in bed, Momo hugging me tightly, we had all the lights off, which made things more frightening, but at the very least, anyone outside won't know what we are doing, and is less likely to peek into and access the house. We heard two sets of screams that night, making Momo and I shudder. In addition, I had tears run down my eyes at the misfortune of whoever was killed. We both jumped when there was tapping on the window and dared not look, just held each other, closed our eyes and prayed for sleep. Falling asleep, anyone who'd peek in would see that we relaxed much more than we did while awake, moving closer together, my arm around her shoulder, and her face in my neck.

* * *

 **Morning:**

I woke up, and said, "Wow, better sleep than I expected, right...Momo?" I looked around, and saw the window open, the curtains blowing from the morning wind, "MOMO!" I ran to the window just as the door opened, "Ethan-kun?"

I quickly turned around, "Why did you open it? I thought you got kidnapped! What would I do if you did, what abo-"

"When I got up and tried to move you, you farted," she deadpanned, "It made the room stink."

"Oh, why did you get up so early then?"

"Come down when you are ready~" Her tone made me blink.

* * *

"AMAZING!" I exclaimed on the way to the academy. "That breakfast was BOMB!"

"Bomb?" Momo asked.

"Let's go with, delicious."

We passed the gate and heard whispers, I was about to sigh when I heard what they were saying.

 _Did you hear? Two students were killed in the early morning._

 _Oh my god, was it a couple?_

 _Maybe it's that damned Ethan and Momo._

 _I heard that it was two males._

 _OMG! WHAT IF IT'S KIBA!_

 _It can't be him, he's right there._

 _Thank god._

 _Then must be two perverts, good riddance._

 _It's the first time in a while, what happened to the murderer? Why now?_

That was the talk of the school, now that the murders have resurfaced. I was worried about who was killed, whether if it was perverts, Momo's fanboys, any fanboys, they don't deserve to die-at least, the way they most likely did.

When I went to class, I saw that Azazel was troubled about this, not in the way we were, no, more like,...more like...he was certain the threat was gone. In fact, he left the class for a substitute to check on someone.

* * *

 **3 PM, afterschool:**

School was pretty uneventful, except with all the talk about the murders, I kissed Momo, told her to wait with the others, and if I don't come out by the time everyone left, to go to the old school building. I walked inside the familiar room, and looked around for Rias. I found Akeno in the kitchen, and she tried flirting, but I wasn't in the mood for that right now, so she became serious. She knew about the murders and told me to wait with her while the others got here.

It took about ten minutes, and Rias explained that it was the work of a stray devil. "Last year, we killed, or thought, a stray devil by the name of Viser, she fought against Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and I, essentially the whole peerage before you were killed by Raynare. I don't see a possibility that she survived my Power of Destruction, but she has."

"What can she do?"

"When we fought her, she raised the dead, the victims she consumed as 'zombies', you humans call them that, correct?"

I shuddered at the thought, "Yes."

"In addition, she has acid magic where she shoots acid when...fondling her breasts, and can throw spears."

"So you think it's her," I clarified.

"The way the victims look can confirm it."

I jumped, "Why don't we just go kill her?!"

"We...can't find her yet."

I begged, "If you do, can you call me and we kill her together?"

"But, can you handle her? Do you know your Sacred Gear?"

I stopped and sat down heavily on the floor, "I...don't."

"Then why are you so anxious," she knelt in front of me, "I don't want my family member to be killed, especially one who was just revived."

I looked down, "I'm not worried about me," tears started forming in my eyes. "More for Momo."

They started, """""Why?!"""""

I looked up, surprised, "I...don't know, I mean, simply put, I love her. Her shyness, and sometimes when she's oblivious. And when you tease her~ On top of that, she looks really cute. It seems as if every day, here, everywhere, stray devils, Fallen Angels, monsters, all target humans. I don't want her to be one of those victims."

Rias looked at me, then nodded, "I'll make sure I'll tell you the moment we find her."

"Thanks, thanks so much." I got up to leave, when I reached the door, Akeno over and hugged me, "I didn't think you'd fall for her even if you only really knew her for a week." I smiled timidly. I opened the door and walked outside, and at the double doors leading into the building, it slammed in and hit me on the nose, I fell, grabbing it out of pain and heard a gasp.

"Ethan-kun!"

"GAAAH! MY NOSE!"

"ARE YOU BLEEDING?!" Yeah, it was Momo.

I got up and felt it, fortunately, it wasn't broken. "I'm fine, what's wrong?" Momo was breathing heavily, "Th-there's someone at the gate!"

"Huh?"

"He's threatening the students!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Nothing to say as of now...**


	4. Meet at Last, Ethan Snaps

**Chapter 3 is up!**

 **You(guest):Boy theres no second amendment in Japan**

 **You seemed to either: A. forget that Ethan is an American or haven't read my first story, but don't worry, that's my fault for forgetting to mention that part. ^-^**

 **Now, for those who are here for the Akame Ga Kiru crossover elements, I'm going to talk about it in this chapter, today, see the author's note below.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I crouched near Momo, looking at the hooded man pointing a pistol at the students. The man stayed silent, just...waiting. When one student tried to run, the man aimed and shot him in the back, walked over, picked up the corpse, and threw it down in front of the rest as an example. I turned to Momo, "I'll go, stay here." She nodded, then her eyes, widened, and she pointed behind me. I saw that he turned in my direction, the gun pointed at me. I gulped, then stepped forward. He gestured with his gun and I came forward, but he shot at me. I put my hands up, then he gestured again.

I stepped closer, and closer. He put out the gun, and even from arm's length, he smelled bad. It troubled me, but I waited for his instructions. He didn't say anything, but aimed the gun up, just then, the wind blew and I smelled, a rotting corpse, I quickly looked at the body, then dove out of the way as the shot was made. _Don't tell me that's a zombie!_ I was not told it was a zombie, it was shown. I punched the man, my fist effectively sinking into his flesh, and bones broke. The man collapsed and I moved his hood, the students who weren't frozen in terror and fear screamed. The face was unrecognizable, hair was already falling in patches, a closed eyelid covering a socket, flesh scraped off the forehead, half the head bitten off, and the bottom jaw missing. I shuddered at the sight, then covered the face. "Get the police to pick up the corpses please."

I walked to the new school building, "Momo?" Not finding her, I went to the old school building, seeing Kiba walk out, I asked, "Kiba, you haven't seen Momo, have you?"

He shook his head, "Not after I saw you guys in the morning."

I panicked, "Thanks!" I started running to where we hid.

"Where are you going?"

"No time to explain!" I ran past the clubhouse near the new school building and suddenly turned around. I saw blood on the side of the wall. _No..._ I saw a skeleton's hand on the floor, clutching a note with horrendous writing. _Welcome to the Devil world! I'd love to meet you. You probably won't come, so I took your lover. Come alone to your home, I mean it, I have Devils and Fallen Angels hunting me. When you get there, wait for a servant of mine. If you don't, I want to see how your lover's hair would look dyed in blood~_

I clutched the note tightly, then pocketed it. I walked home, alone. I held my tears the whole way, praying that the person who wrote it kept their end of the deal. I passed by a gutter, and I stopped to tear up the note, then threw in all the pieces. I watched it disappear before I sprinted home, I wanted to go home, to get this over with, to see what the hell they wanted. I stood at the door, and was about to unlock it when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and held my breath, turning around, I saw a hooded figure, judging from the smell, it was another zombie. It gestured behind, and I saw a sack. Sighing, I raised my bags, asking for permission to put it at home. It stood, then gestured, I opened the door and threw my stuff in and nodded. _Do this to save her, to save Momo._ The bag was thrown over me and I felt a blow to my head then...darkness.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "Am I there?"

I heard a savage voice purr, "Yes you are, new devil~ I am Viser." I looked up to see a monstrous woman, except she had a dog's body in place of her lower body. Her eyes pure black, teeth canine, and I saw her stomach open, showing another mouth that dumped corpses on the floor. They got up, and stumbled out of wherever this was.

I closed my eyes again, "Where is Momo?"

"Why, right next to you."

I turned to my left, then to my right, I saw her hanging by ropes on the ceiling, I tried to reach her, but I realized I, myself, was also trapped, "Momo..."

"Oh, don't worry about her, she had quite a fright when my servant grabbed her. She woke up just before you came in, and after seeing me, she was out. Strange, I always saw myself as beautiful." She walked over to me and licked my face, "Hmm, you taste so delicious. Such powerful, innocent, flesh." She walked over to Momo.

"STOP!" I shouted. She smirked then stabbed my leg, making me cry out.

"You can't stop me, you have no power," she licked Momo's cheek, "Oh, this is also a powerful tasting morsel. _I will savor your tastes when you cry to die."_

"I thought you wanted to test my powers..." I grunted.

"Oh, that is a lie, I didn't plan on releasing you at all, nor her. I just want to eat people with such potential power."

" **You-"**

"Now, now, no need to be vulgar. I'll leave you alone for now, I'll be back, my little morsels." She left through a hole in the wall, and I heard her moving above me. Her hated her, I hated damn trick, I roared and yanked on the ropes, but they didn't tear, in fact, they shone with magic each time I pulled. Eventually, I gave up and decided to wait, just as the shadows moved...

* * *

After about an hour, I started drifting when, "E-Ethan-kun?"

I snapped awake, "Momo!"

"Why am I involved in all this? Ethan, did you cause all this?"

"I'm sorry. I think I'm the cause of all this."

"Are you...one of them?"

"I am a devil, but, I'm not like them. I still wish I was human. That woman took the two of us, because we held immense power, me as a devil, you as a human."

"Y-you! I trusted you! I loved you!" she cried, "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME!"

"I-"

"At the very least, I would understand why I was captured, I would be willing to sacrifice myself for you."

"You know now."

"IT'S TOO LATE! NOW YOU'RE HERE TOO!"

"I don't want you to die alone," I struggled to turn to her.

"AT LEAST I WILL DIE FOR SOMEONE I LOVE!" she shouted, then, "I HATE YOU! I REGRET THAT I EVEN LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I stopped, then Viser appeared at the hole in the wall, "What's with all the shouting?...Ah, you are angry aren't you, human?"

* * *

 **Momo POV:**

"Hmph," I responded.

The devil named Viser cackled, "Ah, you amuse me so much, you were so afraid," she walked up and I smelled rotten flesh, "Now, you have a look in your eyes, you want to kill me." She walked over to _him_ , "What about you?"

When he didn't answer, I risked a look at him, I was shocked at his lack of emotions, he stared straight at the floor, at Viser's feet. She was smiling slightly, "Lost your spirit?" She brought two spears and stabbed his thighs, I cringed at the pain I would have felt, but widened at his lack of reaction. Viser sighed, "Now look at you did little lady," she licked his flesh, "He was so tasty, but now his lack of power and emotion causes his flesh to be so...bland. I will make you pay for that, maybe you could drown in his blood." The demon walked away, "I want to see how long it will take to break a human such as you."

I stared glaring at the hole then turned to Ethan, "Help me get free, let me try to bite the rope, or you could do it." When he didn't respond I added, "We could talk about this later, when we escape, we could still be friends." He kept staring at the floor, "Ethan, I just didn't want you to die, could you try to help us get out of here?" I realized that he fell asleep, and I sighed, _Is he really to blame for this? Was I too harsh?_

* * *

 **Kiba POV:**

"Buchou, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ethan disappeared," Rias replied.

"Huh?"

"He left his stuff at home, and is nowhere to be seen, Momo's parents also stated they were to work on some project together, which may explain his absence."

I widened my eyes, "No, I think Ethan went to find Momo."

"How?" Rias narrowed her eyes.

"He came to me earlier, when the zombie appeared at the gates. He asked me if I saw Momo, when I said 'no', he became worried and just left. I think Viser has Momo, Ethan, or both."

"This is bad. We mu-" She flinched

"Buchou?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel the surge of power?"

"That must be Ethan!"

"B-but how are you sure Buchou?"

"I felt that power around the time he was supposed to enter Kuoh, before Akeno and I found him. This time is much fainter, but I think I could narrow down where he is. Get the others! We're getting Ethan back!"

"Yes Buchou!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Momo POV:**

My stomach growled and I sighed. If she wanted to break us, she'd better do it quick, else I'd die from hunger. Then I saw her walk in, "Kekekeke, ready my little morsel? I have just some great fun for you~"

"What about him?"

"Gah, forget him, thanks to you, he's the equivalent of dead, he won't serve as a problem...Hmm, I wonder if he'll react to me torturing you." She conjured a spear and sliced the ropes, I uttered a gasp.

"How did you do that?"

"Simple, with a little magic, nothing could tear these ropes, but something even as dull as a glass shard could cut through this." She places him down on the floor, and his head slumped. When she tried to put it in place, it fell again, growling, she slammed him against the wall, "I am really getting irritated, even if you haven't done anything yet, you can't even watch your lover get killed."

When she said that, I thought I saw his head move, but as I watched, he still stared at nothing. "Now, ho-" Viser didn't finish as the building above us shook and five flying figures entered the room. Viser turned and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the damned devils that defeated me the first time."

"Ethan-kun!" Rias shouted.

" **KEKEKEKEKE**! He's already dead," Viser crowed.

"H-how? Why? What did you to do him?"

"Oh, don't look at me, you have to blame the white haired girl for that." I saw them turn to Koneko and Viser sighed, "Not the little loli, this one here." I felt a wave of guilt wash over as they turned, disbelieving.

I heard Issei shout, "No! She wouldn't do that!"

Viser cackled, "But she did. He's still alive, by the way, just dead inside. However, YOU ALL ARE DEAD ON THE OUTSIDE AND INSIDE!" They looked confused until I screamed, "BEHIND YOU!"

Issei quickly raised his arm and shouted, "BOOSTED GEAR!" I widened my eyes as a gauntlet flashed on his arm and he blocked a lazy strike by a dead corpse. I saw Koneko kick away another as she daid, "Nasty," then added, "Worse than perverts."

Rias blew up a few at once as Akeno shocked others, then Rias suddenly shouted, "Yuuto!"

Kiba decapitated a zombie and shouted, "Yes, Buchou!" I shouted as I suddenly started falling down, and gasped as I was caught by Kiba. He put me down near Ethan and quickly went to help fight, not before frowning slightly at me. I watched as they cut, blew up, and overall, decimated the undead.

Viser shouted , "This can't be happening!" She suddenly flew to us, I jumped in front of Ethan, but I was smacked away, I gave a cough as I landed a few feet picked up Ethan and flew to the center of the cave, and quickly suspended him from the floor, desperate for an edge. "STOP!" The ORC members all looked up, to see Ethan in the air. "I will kill him if you don't stop fighting."

Akeno gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

A spear appeared near his chest, "I would." This caused Rias to ceasefire, and as they were surrounded, Ethan suddenly moved, cutting the rope that bound his right arm, grabbed Viser's wrist, and drove it forward, surprising everyone at his new effort. I screamed as he drove it towards his heart. There was a * _Crunch_ * and * _Splurt_ * as his body was pierced. On his shoulder.

"KEKEKE! You didn't think you'd die that easily, did you?" Then was about to catch Ethan as his body slipped and cut the other rope when Kiba charged at her, making her back up. I ran forward as fast as I could and caught him, barely. We both fell and hit the ground, I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Ethan, don't do this," he stared forward. "Please, wake up, I don't want you to die." I felt him shift, but I realized his blood on my hands made him slide. I held him tighter, "You mean everything to me, please forget what I said earlier. I was terrified, and angry. I was afraid of dying, but when you chose to accept dying with me, I didn't care anymore., but I didn't think, so I said I hated you, I didn't and never will. You were my motivation, from the day you came, girls fought for you, and I wanted to be with you too. I fought them, competed to get your attention, when I finally asked you out, I won. Ethan, I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!"

He still didn't move, I put his head on my lap as I sobbed, I put my head on his head when I felt something run through his body, his chest, back, and face. He blinked and looked at me, then put his only working arm over my hand. "..." He opened his mouth to say something when I gasped, and I felt something enter my chest. _SHUNK!_ I coughed blood, and he muttered, "This...this can't be happening, he got up, and held me, "No..."

"It is happening little devil. Everyone will die around you and you will be to blame. First, it will be your lover. Then each and every member of your peerage. Maybe it will start with the queen, and I will end it with the king. Don't expect their deaths to be quick. You see those zombies holding them down? They'll devour them _one_. **By**. **_One_**."

He shook, and I said, "Ethan-kun, save them."

I heard Rias shout, "Ethan! Get Momo out, don't worry about us!"

"Go, save them, I will love you forever, senpai...Please, remember that time you gave me that lunch for being your first friend." I coughed violently, the blood splattering his face. He wiped it, and stroked my hair, I purred in contentment, then quickly gave a kiss on his lips before I succumbed to the darkness. I didn't see his change in his eyes as he saw me slip away, and felt his shudder, and finally, gave the brutal cry of a wild animal. His rage forced the undead to combust, their chunks flying and splattering the peerage. They watched his figure surrounded by shadows, arm supported by the aura, allowing him to use it without hindrance as the fingers became claws and he swung at the thunder-struck stray devil, who recovered, frowned and stated, "You know a newly reincarnated devil won't be able to stand up to a powerful stray devil like me."

 **"POWERFUL? MORE LIKE A COWARDLY, ULTIMATE-CLASS WHORE!"**

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

A girl in a black minidress looked behind her as she felt another surge of power then frowned. She looked ahead when she saw a man dancing, "Oooh, lucky, lucky me! I walk out on this jight to find me another servant!" He cackled.

Akame simply narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Eliminate." She drew Murasmame and charged him, she easily overwhelmed the crazy priest and was about to kill him when she was kicked aside. She slammed into a wall and was held in place by the newcomers foot, she cried out in pain, it was worse than when she fought Esdeath.

"Freed, you got careless."

The priest hung his head, "Sorry boss...hey! She sounded so pleasurable when she cried out! Do you think I can do what I want?"

"Of course."

"You sick monsters!" Akame yelled and she tried to kick herself free.

"Nuh uh. You, little girl, are going to play a big role in this game I'm laying out. We will need you." The Fallen Angel's eyes flashed, "Enjoy her."

"YES BOSS!" Anyone nearby would hear her screams, but not dare walk close.

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

A young brown haired boy frowned, then a girl from head to toe in pink hopped up to him, "Is something wrong, Tatsumi?"

He replied, "Maybe. It seems as if almost everyone in Night Raid is...here in this time too. But...I have a depressing feeling that not all of us will meet as allies like we were as Assassins. Who knew that our Teigus had their names changed to...Longinuses. Then the Shingus to, these things called Sacred Gears."

The girl put her hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, "We will find them all, and we will recreate Night Raid Tatsumi. I know we can and we will."

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you liked it! It's a mix of the Viser fight and Raynare fight in case you want to know. As I said this is inspired by Devil Reborn Redux, so they will seem similar if you compare them.**

 **Now, no comments on what happened between Akame and Freed. I did it on purpose and you'll see why when Akame makes her appearance.**

* * *

 **Now onto the crossover elements. As I said, Akame is going to be the first person to appear, during the Excalibur arc, well, sorta. Officially appear, yes.**

 **Tatsumi will also appear, but this is going to be when I bring in the neo-Wild Hunt (No longer Jaegers) he will be a human or dragon due to Incursio. He won't take sides in the Three Factions. When? After Peace Treaty arc. Now I'll have to check the other docs to make sure I don't repeat saying this, haha.**

 **Bulat is reincarnated as Vali, and I'm going to decide how that is going to affect the story.**

 **Leone is going to be in the Vali team, maybe will swap over to the neo-Night Raid.**

 **Esdeath may appear, this I haven't decided.**

 **Mine may be with Tatsumi when they appear, with Pumpkin as a Sacred Gear.  
** **Sheele's appearance with Tatsumi, uses Extase.  
** **Chelsea with Gaea Foundation, Appears with Tatsumi.**


	5. End of a Life and the Return

**Well, here's the revised version of Tragedies of the Past, Death's Servant, where at Juggernaut Drive, you look like Thanatos, at Balance Breaker, you have a hooded cape with a scythe, and at normal, it's a cape, that can also be wings, like Meta Knight :)**

 **Update up! Wednesday, no? Besides, my docs need a bit clearing up.**

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

I looked at Momo's lips, then at her hair as she faded, then Viser's note came back to me, _hair dyed in blood. Dyed in blood. **Blood**._ I shook, then screamed, a scream that turned to a roar, full of anger, despair, anguish. _I've brought her into the devil world. I got her killed._

Our ever so short memories came back to me:

 _"Will you go out with me?"_

 _"What if I was stark naked?"_

 _I smirked, "Are you sure you don't want to come?" "I'll come," Momo squeaked._

 _"Ethan-kun! Breakfast!" I rubbed my eyes as I watched Momo at my doorstep, "You didn't have to wake up to make me breakfast. I wake up much later."_

 _"I'm taking a shower, naked! Don't leave me alone!" I blinked._

 _"Here, take the pistol, we'll shoot whatever is going to attack us." ..._ _She narrowed her eyes and deadpanned, "It's just a walk to the basement. Besides, this is Japan...not the U.S. We have no amendments." I crossed my arms, "Well, **I** am an American, so I...I probably shouldn't bring the gun."_

 _"Where's your lunch?" I turned to her, "I forgot it." She smiled and said while blushing, "Here, try the lunch I made. Ah!" I chuckled and opened my mouth for her to feed me. When it landed on my tongue, I opened my mouth again and it fell back in the bowl, "Ethan-kun?" I blinked, "It's h-heavenly." She lightly punched me and said, "My cooking isn't that good!" I stuck out my tongue, "Compared to mine, it is." This got laughter from the ORC, who sat nearby, well, except Koneko, she never shows emotions._

 _"I will love you forever, senpai...Please remember that time you gave me the lunch for being your first friend." She coughed and my sight grew slightly red, I didn't care, I stroked her hair and she purred, making my chuckle on the inside before it faded into nothing. Then came the kiss, except, under the circumstances, I couldn't savor it._

* * *

...

 _{Balance Break}_

Viser raised two spears and jabbed, stabbing me. She smirked, then widened her eyes as there was a horrific screech and my body became static, then blew up into nothing. I formed behind her and brought my clawed hand down, fingers first. She tried to block my swing, only for her arm to be shredded from the shoulder.

I kicked her towards the wall, scattering the peerage. Viser made a small crater in the wall, but still alive. I rushed her and threw her with more force, making her crash into the opposite wall. She recovered and put up a barrier. " **PATHETIC!"** I screamed as I swung my scythe, shattering the barrier as if it was nothing. But acid flew at me, and I spun, the cape blocking and the acid fell, not affecting it. "Impossible!" she screamed.

I swung upwards, stabbing upward on her chest, piercing her right lung, cutting an artery and aorta, missing the heart. She screamed as the scythe entered and under her breast and exited above it. She still managed to say, "I can't lose to a newborn devil such as you." I growled and she smacked me across the room, hitting the ceiling with such force I crashed through into the building above. If it weren't for the shadow around me, I may have lost my life, crushed by the force. _Then again, there's Momo to think of._ I twitched, then frowned, I will die, _only_ after Momo is avenged, and I noticed the chewed up victims of Viser, the rotting, half-rotted, and skeletons of the remains. I saw others freshly killed. _No, not just Momo, all the others too, but Momo is going to be my biggest concern_. I blasted towards the floor, to have it cave in on Viser.

The entire floor fell on her, and the building followed soon after. Kiba rushed to Momo's body and carried her to the peerage and they watched silently, not willing to give me help, out of fear, not selfishness. "GAAH!" Viser shouted, bursting from the rubble. She widened her eyes as she saw me fly straight at her, seeing the pure black wings of the devil, and almost nonexistent wings of my Sacred Gear. That was the last thing she saw, she didn't die, _I poked out her eyes_. "RAAH! MY EYES!" My eye twitched, then ripped down her bottom jaw, and as she screamed, I pulled her tongue out. Finally, I drove the scythe deeper, if I even could.

 **"SHUT UP! THAT WAS FOR MOMO! _NOW, THE REAL FUN BEGINS~"_** I brought the scythe towards me, ripping through her heart, ribs, and lung. She died instantly, but it wasn't enough, the peerage watched in horror, as I threw the two-ton body at another wall, then swung my scythe wildly, dismembering the corpse, hacking, slicing, all while saying, " **YOU SHOULD BE GLAD! THIS. IS. THE. _LEAST_. I COULD DO! _FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_ "** Only Akeno was smiling happily at my actions, the sadist she is. Any blood left in the body flew in the air and on the walls, floor, ceiling. The body parts flew around, and in anger I finally stopped as I roared one last time and swung the scythe like a bat toward the wall, slicing a three-meter gash across the entire length of it. I heard a voice, _voices_ , calling me.

I looked down at the peerage, calling me. Tears in my eyes, I ended Balance Break, dispersing the shadow around me, and flew out the hole, ignoring their cries, running away, away from what I've done, from what I've caused, from my lost love, now subject to the suffering of the human life cycle. I only got a block away before I collapsed from exhaustion, trying to crawl away. Vision blurred, I fell on my stomach, not hearing the wings flying towards me, not feeling the hands on me, up and away, away from the annihilation I have caused.

* * *

 **5 am Sunday:**

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

I groaned as I slammed the alarm clock, and looked at the ceiling, _Was it all a dream? A vision of the future?_

I was surprised at the sigh beside me. I moved the blankets, to see Rias, naked. Blood rushed to my head and sprouted from my nose and I got a tissue. I remembered my first day as a devil. My movements causes Rias to wake up. "How are you Ethan?"

I frowned, "Sore, a bit exhausted. What happened? Did I die? Why am I naked?"

"I had to heal you."

"Really? And what about my other questions?"

"Yes, remember? Via skin-contact," she waved off that answer before seriously answering the others, "You _should_ be exhausted, going through all that. Especially, using Balance Break that early as you unlocked your Sacred Gear. If you continued using it more, you would have died. I'm surprised that you haven't used Juggernaut Drive."

Her words made me freeze, "So it all...happened?" I got a nod from her, and my heart broke, "So," I chocked on my words, barely able to finish, "Momo is...gone?"

She shifted, "Ethan, about that. She i-" Her tone was enough, she called my name as I ran out the door, and onto the balcony, leaning over the railing as my tears fell. I sobbed and cried, hoping I'd die soon, just to be with her, with Momo, my first new friend, the shy girl who helped me become who I am now at Kuoh Academy, the girl who gave me happiness, the girl who became my first girlfriend, the girl who _died_ to the supernatural forces to save me. _If I died while using Balance Breaker, that wouldn't have been so bad._ I had my head on my arms as Rias walked up to me.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go. We'll have a talk and see what our family can do." She referred to her peerage.

I replied hoarsely, "Nobody could replace her. Not only that, her parents will hate me, everyone will hate me, I basically killed her."

She smiled, but I didn't see it as she led me to the kitchen, "No need to worry Ethan, nobody will replace her. I'm sure that she will assure them her death isn't your fault." I sighed as I shambled my way to the kitchen.

I slumped in a chair and slowly picked up my fork then looked at Issei, seeing a blonde girl whose hand just stopped glowing, nodding, Issei stated, "Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear. Thanks again, those zombies were a pain." I blinked then turned to the girl.

"May I know who you are?"

"I am Asia Argento, Issei-san told me about you, it is nice to meet someone with that much love for a person!" I smiled sadly, "Good to know, my name is Ethan Trent, just in case."

"Hai!"

Akeno walked in and gave breakfast to Kiba and Koneko, who sat down around the table. Rias told me they didn't bring Asia as it could be too dangerous for her, so she stayed at the Hyoudou residence as we went. I nodded, and I asked before we all about to eat, "Is that the entire peerage?"

They all beamed then Rias said, "Not yet, we have one more. Just became a devil as we brought you home." I nodded sadly and asked, "Where is he?"

"They should be coming now," Kiba replied, and I heard footsteps.

"By the way..."Issei started.

"...the new devil..." Asia continued.

"...isn't a guy~" Akeno giggled.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I turned to the stairs as the footsteps got closer, it's pace very familiar...It bothered me.

"...Are you stupid?" Koneko asked, but she smiled slightly too. Then I blinked and it all clicked into place. Momo barely got to the foot of the steps as I tackled her in a bear hug, crying in joy "Momo!", lifting her and and spun her as I cheered her name, giving Issei a good view under her skirt each time she spun past him. He started drooling before Koneko slammed his head in his syrup-covered pancakes, "Pervert." Rias giggled as she wiped the syrup off his face and sighed contently at my happiness.

Issei turned to her, "Happy ending for an event like this, isn't it Buchou?"

"Yes Issei, yes it is." They watched us together, Rias's head almost touching his shoulder before Koneko pushed him away, getting a silent sigh from Rias.

"Ethan-kun, y-you're choking me!" I put her down and tears fell from my eyes onto her back.

"I'm sorry," I replied as I wiped a tear from my eye as she patted my back, "Don't be Ethan-kun, I should be sorry, if I didn't say what I did to you, I wouldn't be a devil at all."

That reminded me, I gently pushed her and she let go, I turned to Rias and bowed, "Thank you so much for reincarnating Momo. You don't know how much this means to me."

Momo pitched in, "I have to thank you too for giving me another chance at life, even if I'm not a human anymore," she smiled and hugged me, "As long as I'm with Ethan."

"No need to thank me, the two of you. I did what I thought would make everyone happy, I'm glad I did~" Rias assured us.

Then Momo lit up, "Ethan! Ethan!"

"Hmm?" I turned to her.

"Look at what I could do! I did this while I was waiting for you to go downstairs!" I watched as she opened her wings and I smiled, "When Rias-san told me about the wings, I tried and tried for almost the whole night!"

I pinched her cheek, "You sound like a child~"

"Why shouldn't I? Being a devil seems so fun!" We all laughed at her excitement. Then something came to my mind that occurred to me when I realized Momo was reincarnated.

I pointed to Momo as I asked Rias, "What piece did she use?"

"She used my remaining bishop."

"T-the mutation worth four?" I cried in disbelief.

"Correct."

Momo frowned, "Is that supposed to be a lot?"

Akeno answered, "Maybe not as powerful as others, but more powerful than an average bishop."

She nodded, "I remember V-," she stopped suddenly, not to evoke my hatred, "-the stray saying I was powerful too..."

Rias joined in, "Could you use any magic right now?"

Momo shook her head, "I don't think so, not yet that is."

"Hey, what do you think we could do?" This came from Kiba, "Do you think we could give Momo-chan and Ethan-kun some time off today?"

Issei nodded, "We definitely should, that one night is enough pain for a year." The entire peerage agreed, but I stopped them.

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to finish a contract first. Remember Issei?"

"OH! YEAH! Now?"

"Yeah, let's not be late," I turned to Momo, "Let's go the moment I get back," I gave her a peck and she blushed, then smiled and waved as Issei and I went for the door.

* * *

 **Room 206 of a certain apartment:**

"Is this the place?" I looked at the door.

Issei pointed at the room number, framed by strawberries and leaves, "Yeah, it's supposed to be 206."

I knocked on the door, "Come in, nyo~" I frowned, "That sounded...weird. Hey, check the neighbors of this apartment to see if Mil-tan lives in room 206."

"Sure, whatever." He walked away as I walked inside.

I asked, "Does Mil-tan live here?"

I heard the strange voice, "Yes~ At the third right door nyo~"

I went in, to see the most horrific thing in my life, well, depends on you view, _What the-._ "WHAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

"Kekekeke! So that's how powerful the new devil is?" A certain stray kicks the leg of another stray, or possibly not a real stray. "I've spent so much time making a clone from my morsels, and she gets wasted by a young, inexperienced, love-sick devil!

"Ah well, I could always make another one. But I also have to focus on building the brain, this one was powerful, but power won't beat that peerage.

"Or I will handle them myself, I am powerful enough, but first, I'd like to see what the young white haired girl can do, she has a cold, icy, hidden power inside her, but my clone wasn't able to find out before she was killed...I wonder, could it be that Longinus?" She clicked her tongue as she stomped in the caved in basement. "If it is, I have something to worry about then."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, once again, I hoped you like the chapter. This Mil-tan scene was originally meant for WaNLCND, my first story, but I didn't know where to fit it in, and I thought I'd put it here, since, this is a perfect time for it! :)**

 **Hope you liked the fight, even if it wasn't really a fight, and by the way, some memories weren't typed out, just some I inputted, although I think half of it was typed from previous chapters?**


	6. Pains of the Past

**So, here's going to be exactly how I planned the Mil-tan scene for WaNLCMD(which I may call: New Life, New Death for short)!**

 **Chapter 5, Enjoy.**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAA!" _THE HORROR!_

The man in front of me blinked, "What's wrong, nyo?" He was an extremely buff looking man, biceps bulging, abs showing, but what bothered me is that he wore: A cap with cat ears on the front, and what I believe to be a Magical Girl outfit. However, that costume was stretched so tight across his body, it stopped above his waist and it didn't do anything to hide his muscles. In addition, the skirt didn't hide his "man pride". I sprinted out the door shouting, "RUN!" to Issei, who was just coming inside.

He frowned, "You're going to run out of a contract? Are you insane?"

"I'd rather face Rias's rage than stay here."

"Fine, you can go, just give me the contract we signed," I handed him the clipboard then sprinted out like demons were chasing me.

I was two floors down when I heard bellowing, "HOLY HELL! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?"

 **[AHHH! MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!]**

"GAHH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

 **[RUN, PARTNER! RUN!]**

"I'M RUNNING ALREADY!"

* * *

Issei and I panted as we sat down under the trees at a bench. "I told you bro."

"If only was he a beautiful woman wearing that..."

I sighed, "This is why women won't like you."

"Hey Ddraig, what did he say as we left?"

 **[Left? More like sprinted the Hell out. Anyway, something along the lines of, 'Come back soon. I want my magical powers.']**

We both shuddered, "We should leave that job for another person. I. Am. Not. Returning. Ever."

Issei nodded, "I agree."

Then I gagged, "HULP."

Issei looked worried, "Are you okay?"

I threw up on the grass. "Does it look seem like I'm okay?"

"No, let's go back. You still have that date with Momo," he said mischievously.

"HULP!"

"Do you not want to go?"

"I do, but I'm not in the condition to. HULP!"

He sighed, "Fine." He picked me up and put me over his , "Just don't throw up on my back."

* * *

"BLEH!"

"NYAA! Ethan! Don't throw up on me!" Momo jumped back as she was putting a wet cloth on my head. I quickly turned around and threw up in the nearby bucket. "We were about to go on a date, and now I have to take care of you."

"Sorry," I mumbled. Akeno came in and gave me some tea. I threw up again and wiped my mouth before taking a sip. "Ugh, someone complete the contract for me, I don't want to go back." Akeno giggled, "Let's see who Rias can send in to replace you."

"Send Koneko, she has no feelings."

Momo interrupted, "You're cruel. If it's that horrible, nobody in the peerage should go."

"Hmph, you care too much about all of us." I took a sip of the tea again, "That's another thing I like about you."

Momo blushed and looked away while Akeno giggled, "I'll let you two do what you want~"

I blinked, "Do what now?"

Momo blushed harder, "W-we a-aren't going to do t-that!"

This got a wink from Akeno, "I know you won't~" She walked out and closed the door.

* * *

I laid back down and sighed, "That tea helped, a lot."

Momo smiled, "I'm glad, I was making the tea when you came back."

"Huh? Then why did Akeno bring it up?"

"She knew how to make it too," she sat down next to me, "I wanted to take care of you too."

"I'm not sick," I turned my head away.

"I know, but I won't let you throw up all over the floor." I scooted to the left, allowing her to lay down next to me.

"What's in the tea, Momo?"

"A home made remedy, you could find it on the internet," she said while tapping my nose.

I pushed her gently, "That's not going to help me make it." This caused her to giggle.

I put my arm around her back and pulled her close, "Haa? Ethan-kun?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," was her reply, she poked me on the cheek and as I turned, I saw her moving her lips close to mine.

 _...!_ I quickly put my finger in front of her lips. She pouted but I replied, "You want me to kiss you, I need to rinse my mouth."

We put our heads together and peacefully fell asleep, enjoying the afternoon nap. Issei peeked in and smirked as he saw us sleeping. He walked over to the bucket and picked it up, he looked at our sleeping forms and shook the bucket, splashing the contents then wrinkling his nose. He held it over us when Rias walked in, "Issei, what are you doing?"

"U-uh, B-b-buchou! I-I was bringing out the bucket."

Rias tsked, "Do you really want to ruin this moment? Dump the contents into the toilet."

"Yes, Buchou," he mumbled. As he walked out, Rias turned to the bed and smiled slightly.

* * *

I woke up and blinked, seeing a weight on my arm. I yawned then smiled, "Momo." She didn't wake up and I said louder, "Momo!" She turned and held my chest. Sighing, I resorted to squeezing her butt.

"Mmm," she moaned hugged me tighter, I sweatdropped. Then I squeezed it harder, "HAA!" she got up, and when she realized what I did, she blushed, slapped me and turned away, hiding her face, "Don't do that!"

I groaned as the blood rushed to my arm, "That was the best I could do."

"Mou, don't squeeze my butt, I'd rather you throw me off the bed."

"Huh. I'd expected you to NOT have that," I said as I scratched my head.

Akeno knocked on the door, "Dinner you two sleepy heads!"

I pushed Momo up and pushed her towards the bathroom, "Let me rinse my bad breath."

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Mmm! This simmered meat is delicious! Who made it?" I said as I had my mouth full. Momo poked me on the cheek, reminding me of the table manners. "Sorry."

Akeno smiled sadly, "I made it, my mom used to make this when I was young. Luckily, I learned it before she..." She went silent.

"Ah, I see. It's really good, you girls need to teach me how to cook! I can't cook anything past...hmm, what can I cook that is bad?" This caused the peerage to laugh.

Momo said, "This is why your cooking isn't bad."

Kiba added, "Why not cook the next day? Impress us."

I pointed my fork at him, "No, you don't want to try my cooking, besides, tomorrow is Monday, we have to go back to school."

Rias perked up, "Ah, yes! My childhood friend would like to meet us tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Sure, but meet us as in, how?"

"As a peerage," she said it as it was obvious.

"Oh, so she's a devil too?"

"Correct."

"Hmm, why so suddenly?" I wondered why she _would_ do that so suddenly, could it be...? Before Rias can answer, I said, "OH! Childhood rivalry maybe?"

This caused a tic mark to appear on Rias's head, "No! Nothing of that sort!"

"WAHAHA! IT _IS_ A RIVALRY!"

"It is not," Rias said, exasperated.

I was about to tease her about that when, "GAH!"

Momo yanked my ear, "Stop."

I sighed, "Yes mom."

"Mou, I just don't want you to talk to Rias like that."

"Yes, mom."

"Don't call me mom."

"Yes, mother." She shoved me off my chair with a 'hmph'.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, 9 am, Next Day:**

"Mr. Trent, see me after class."

"WHA-WHAT DID I DO?"

"Nothing," Azazel calmly stated, "I'd like to talk." That didn't sound good, Momo looked at me worriedly, so did Issei. I worked in silence, troubled by what Azazel wanted to talk about. When the bell rang and everyone left, I sat there, waiting for Azazel to talk. "Come over here, this is not something people want overheard." Confused, I walked over.

"So, what do you think you are doing here?"

I blinked, "Azazel-sama, what are you talki-" He put up a hand.

"Don't act dumb. What are you doing for Khaos Brigade?" His words made me freeze and I choked. _How, how did he know?_ Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I'm not doing anything for them."

"Oh? Your file in our archives say otherwise."

"I quit," my voice cracked, "I quit." He raised an eyebrow.

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THEY HAVE DONE?" Azazel leaned back.

"I JOINED TO GET RID OF THE EVIL IN THE WORLD! THEY WERE THE TRUE EVIL!" I lowered my voice. "You know what they said? They called you guys, the Fallen, the Devils, despicable, they said you guys were the bane of existence. They left out the Angels, on purpose, they did it to gain my loyalty. I joined them. You haven't seen what they've done, you haven't seen who've they've targeted, who've they've _killed_. Then, I left."

"That easily?"

I said sarcastically, _"Yes_ , that easily. OF COURSE NOT! THEY ARE LOOKING FOR ME!"

"But, what made you leave? What did you see?"

My voice was above a whisper, "They attacked Angels, they brought me along, that was their mistake. They've tortured the Angel, they've brought her to the brink of death, yet, they didn't kill her. That night, I went to that room, I couldn't free her, but she begged me to kill her. I did, I didn't want her to suffer more. I never knew her name. After that, I ran, ran away, I moved here with my parents. When they found out I was leaving somewhere, they nearly took down that plane. I should have let them kill me after killing that Angel. I put everyone on that plane in danger."

"What stopped them?"

"I-I honestly have no clue, I think they let me live. I shouldn't live." I put my head on his desk, crying. He didn't know what to do, so he patted my head. Momo looked inside from the door, but the two of us didn't know she was there. After a moment, I put my head up, "Azazel-sama, what are you really?"

Surprised, he hesitated, and reluctantly said, "A Fallen Angel."

I nodded, "Don't tell anyone about this please. I...I just want to put all that horror behind me, in the past." He nodded.

As I got up, I said, "You know, the Devils and Fallen Angels aren't bad. I've been told they are. Being with my master as a Devil told me otherwise." I walked out of the room to find Rias, wiping my tears along the way. I heard someone walking behind me, turning, I saw Momo, "Why weren't you with Rias?"

"I told her Azazel wanted to talk to you, so she had me come pick you up when you were done."

"So, you heard everything?" my voice grew hard.

"I heard that people wanted to kill you, and Azazel-sama is a Fallen Angel."

"Is that all?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Could you tell me everything you guys talked about?"

I thought, we approached the gym, "Maybe."

Momo grabbed my arm, "You don't trust me? Even what we've been through against Viser?"

"Not enough to where I believe you won't tell Rias about this."

"W-why would I tell her?"

I reached for the door, "Telling her will get me killed." I said flatly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter? I honestly won't know what people will think about Ethan revealing that he was formerly in Khaos Brigade, tell me your thoughts! Favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Vs Saji, Just a Prank!

**Chapter 6!**

 **Read the author's note below.**

* * *

"This is Tsubaki Shinra, my queen," Sona addressed a young woman wearing glasses with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and light brown eyes.

"One of my bishops is Gasper Vladi," it was a girl who is around the same height as Koneko with blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. I nodded and started tuning out Sona and then Rias when she introduced us, until she introduced me, which then I snapped back to attention.

I asked, "Is...Saji the only male in your peerage?"

Sona looked at me strangely, then understood my confusion. She replied, "It may not seem as if Gasper is a boy, but he is."

""WHAT!"" Issei and I shouted.

"Gasper," I said, "Why do you wear a girl's uniform then?"

"So I can look cute!" came his reply, I blinked.

"Oh, _that's why_ your name sounded weird for a woman..."

Sona stopped me, "Isn't your last name Sakamoto?"

I frowned, "How did you know?" I haven't told anyone about that, ever.

"I've read your file." I tensed, I couldn't let her tell them, but now she caught everyone's attention, I prepared myself for hell.

"W-which one?"

She looked at me as if it was obvious, "Why, your school one, what else?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh...but, why?"

"I had to know."

I scratched my head, "You could have just asked me. I use 'Trent' because my given name is more American than Sakamoto, my middle name is 'Trent'."

"Ah, I see."

"By the way, why did you have to know?"

"Who else would send home the report cards?"

"OH! I thought you meant it in _that_ way."

Sona frowned, "I have no interest in you, if that's what you are wondering." This caused me to laugh then put my arm behind my neck.

"Good thing, I'd feel bad to reject a someone because I'm dating anoth-"

"Hey! Don't talk to Kaichou with that much disrespect!" I turned to the boy with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Respect? _You_ are teaching me respect when you don't wear your uniform correctly?" I pointed to his missing blazer and rolled up sleeves.

Sona turned to Saji, "It is okay, Saji. This is just how Ethan talks."

"No it isn't! If that's the way he talks, he needs to learn respect! I'll be glad to do that!"

I put up my hand, "I'm not interested in fighting."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" My eye twitched and I'm sure everyone saw a tic mark appear on my head. "Fine, I'll show you who is the better _pawn_."

"HA! THIS WILL BE FUN!"

* * *

Saji crouched in front of me and I made a Ready Stance, then a Backward Stance. Saji charged and I quickly made a Cat Stance when he was just in front of me then kicked my knee up then my foot, head height and hit his chin. He shouted in pain as he flew back and bounced on the floor several times. I stayed back and waited, then I felt myself being pulled forward, crying out, I fell and scraped my elbows. I realized that Saji now had a lizard-like gauntlet on his wrist.

"Ha! If I can't beat you in combat, at least I'll win with Sacred Gears!"

 **"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?"** My eyes grew red and a cape appeared on my back. Then yanked on the string, pulling him forward, not willing to get close, he detached the one on my arm.

"What can a simple cape do?"

 **"TRY ME!"** He shot the line again, and I chuckled, **"May I ask, what Sacred Gear is that?"**

"Absorption Line! One of the four gears of Vritra!" He smirked when it flew at me, but shouted when it went through me and I appeared at another spot, near my original location. "H-how?"

 **"This is Death's Servant, which allows me to use shadows as a way of combat. You know..."** I said as I seemingly teleported to him, throwing him on the floor, **"Shadows are everywhere. They follow us everyday, there is no way to get rid of them. Just like all evil within us. Did it ever occur to you that they hold a purpose? DID IT?"**

I touched his forehead and everyone's eyes widened when the shadows crept up to Saji and held him down, mimicking the undead pulling the living to hell. **"With this Sacred Gear, they obey my every _command_ , using my anger, despair, and hatred to fuel their power. Shadows are ancient, very ancient, been around since light appeared, they are the _opposite_. This is why they are all-powerful, infinite, they hold the knowledge of everyone who has lived, your death means nothing to shadows. Have you been buried?"** I stepped in front of Saji, and broke the grip of the hands holding him. Everyone heard faint screaming and growling.

 **"If you close the lid to the coffin, it's pitch black, no light. Even at death, you can't escape them."** Then I dispersed the shadows and deactivated my Sacred Gear, returning the temperature to normal, which slowly dropped as the fight was prolonged, "This is why, mine will beat yours. You may bind me for a moment, but the shadows are hungry, the undead are hungry, absorb my power, and they'll hunt _you._ The one wielding Death's Servant keeps the evil back, which is why after the wielder dies, Heaven must rush to insert the gear into the next human."

I stopped crouching in from of him and stood up. "I believe I win, unless you want another go," I calmly stated, I looked at Saji, who was pale, then noticed everyone who watched us was also pale.

"M-may I ask something? Sona stuttered.

"Go ahead," I i waved.

"H-how many pawns did you use?"

"All eight."

"Just eight?"

I scratched my head, "With mutation pieces, I-I think it was twenty something?"

"TWENTY?!" the entire Sona peerage shouted.

"I think, was I right?" I turned to Rias, who nodded.

She sighed, and I realized I put her on the spot. She frowned then confirmed, "I started with my mutation piece worth twelve, but...Ethan ended up using up all eight pawns."

Saji muttered, "No, no way."

I shouted, "Believe it!"

The Gremory peerage left the gym, leaving the Sitri peerage inside, now within only the ears of the peerage, I told Rias, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking then."

She sighed, "Ah, too late now. Don't worry about that. At least nobody will dare mess with you."

"Oh, yeah, that's a bonus."

* * *

 **10 pm, Ethan's House:**

I just finished my shower when there was knocking on the door, "HOLD ON!" I shouted. But this caused the knocking to be more insistent. I shook my head, "What is so important where I can't change?" I opened the door.

"HYAA!" Momo screamed and her face was bright red as she stared at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"Momo! Come in!"

"E-Ethan-kun!"

"Let me change first, you're blushing redder than a tomato."

"OF COURSE, YOU'RE WEARING NOTHING!"

"Shh. The rest of the peerage is also here." I gestured to the towel on my waist, "I have a towel to cover me, and you didn't mind that other time when I was showeriiiiing!" She pushed me inside while I was talking and shut the door to my bedroom.

"That time, only I was there, but other people might see us out here!"

"Oh...what's wrong with that?"

"They might get the wrong idea!"

I pulled her close, "I don't care." I walked into my room and got into my pajamas, not caring if she was watching. I turned around and crossed my arms at my chest.

"What did you come to my house so late for?"

"C-can you please, tell me, what you and Azazel-sama talked about?"

I frowned, "You're insistent, aren't you?"

She crossed her arms too, "You need someone who you talk about that too."

I closed my eyes, still frowning, "I've told Azazel-sama, it is enough already."

She hugged me, "Please," then I felt tears on my chest, "Tell me, I want to help you. I don't want to do nothing while being with you. That's why we are together, aren't we? To help each other? Not just love each other?"

I sighed, I didn't want to say no another time, but I was afraid. I whispered, "Fine. Promise me, with your life, you will never tell Rias. I will tell her, only I, when she finds out."

She nodded and whispered back, "I promise, and I will also take any burden you will get from doing this."

I patted the bed and she sat down, I looked out the door and then shut it quietly. She looked at me questionably, "I stayed up late doing homework, so they might check up on me. I'll hear if they try to open the door." I went to the bed and laid down, putting my hands behind my head. "So...Back before I came here, I was in a terrorist group called Khaos Brigade..."

"A-a terroist group?"

I closed my eyes and let the tears run, opening them quickly when I felt her wiping my tears. Looking at her then straight up, "Yes."

* * *

 **Akeno POV:**

I went to the living room and sat there for a few minutes, watching the clock. Hearing footsteps, I looked up and saw Issei come down the stairs. Smiling tightly, he said, "You've seen Ethan today, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, he was so troubled when he came in the gym earlier. Did you see his face while Rias was introducing us?"

"Yes. All I saw was pain. I would like to know, honestly...But if he was hesitant to tell Momo," he gestured in the general direction of Ethan's room, "I doubt that he will tell us."

"Yes," I said sadly, "I'd like to help him honestly." I looked up at the brown-haired pervert, who was thinking deeply. He looked up to see me staring.

"Akeno?"

"You were going to do something?" He brightened and smirked.

"Hold on." Issei padded upstairs and I followed. He opened the door, "Ethan, you awake? Momo?" He turned to me, "Sleeping peacefully."

"So, what do you plan to do right now?"

"You'll see. Don't ask why, I just want to see their reaction," he smiled maniacally.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I groaned and felt a weight on me. I opened my eyes and saw...

"Uh, Momo?" I shifted, and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" She moved and put her hands on my chest.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She was butt-naked and so was I, seeing her and feeling her skin touch mine, I embarrassingly, but naturally, grew hard. She widened her eyes in shock and sat back, sitting right on my...yeah.

"HOLY SHIBA! MOMO!" _That feeling!_ I widened my eyes.

"HAA! ETHAN! I-IT FEELS SO GOOD! I'M MELTING!" She fell on my chest.

Kiba ran in, "Did someone ca-..." He blinked as Momo and I looked up and he slowly walked out. "I swear, I didn't see a thing."

"Momo! Get off!" She quickly scrambled off me. I put my hands on her cheeks.

Heart racing, I said, "Did I, just...?"

Face red, she shook her head, "N-no..."

I sat down, "So, I technically fucked your ass."

"Don't say it so bluntly!"

I frowned, "Did we sleep like that?"

"I remember clearly I had my uniform on, and you had your pajamas on before we fell asleep."

"Me too...Wait...Hold on..." I roared, "ISSEIII!" I heard the door slam below and I quickly changed to hunt that little brat down.

* * *

"I swear, it's just a prank!" I had Issei held up by his shirt, I growled, with the peerage behind me, they wanted to keep Issei from being beaten up, but if they saw it from my point of view, he deserved it.

"Because I am your friend, I will let this _one_ time slide," I stated calmly, "You will regret it if you try again." I closed my eyes, "You know how afraid I was? I would have to explain to Momo's parents I didn't really have sex, but just took her virginity. Well, in this case, through the butt..."

"Well, even if you did, at least you didn't cu-" I punched him in the face and threw him down, "Leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"T-that's all?" Issei was shocked.

"I have too much of a kind heart," I waved my hand behind me, walking with Momo, "Go ahead, take advantage of that."

Akeno stopped me, "Ethan, I helped too." I clenched my fist, and glared at her, "You didn't stop him."

"I-I wanted to see your reaction too, but...I'm sorry." Fuming, I turned away and stomped my way towards Kuoh Academy, Momo looking back a few times while following me.

I walked past the gates and I heard whispers:

 _Look at Ethan, I haven't seen him like that before._

 _It does happen, I saw it last year._

 _Boy, even Momo is keeping her distance._

 _Did something bad happen? Did they break up?_

 _No, she wouldn't be with him if they did._

I glared at their directions, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT?" My outburst silenced them, _Good_ , I thought, _Maybe I could get some fucking silence for once. It's all 'blah blah' after she asked me out,_ I walked into Azazel's room and slammed open the door, he opened his mouth, but saw my expression and frowned. "Ethan," he said instead.

" _What?_ " I growled.

"Be careful, your anger is making the shadows move."

I stared at him and looked at the desks, I wondered what the students thought, I chuckled grimly, "Ah, right."

* * *

 **A/N: Recently** **, I've been planning and typing other stories to publish after the second arc or this story. But then my friend asked me to combine our two universes, his Akumu series with my Ethan's Adventures. So I've been putting all the stories on hold and working with my friend to make the new story. The prologue will be up by maybe the weekend? But I'm not explaining it here, as I've already typed everything in the prologue's note. I'll be waiting for the story to be published!**

 **So what this means for this story? It'll stop after the Peace Treaty and put on hold. For New Life, New Death's? Also put on hold after the Riser meeting. The final chapter won't be published until I'm done with...Legends of Akumu. Yeah, that's going to be the title.**

 **Finally, R &R, F&F!**


	8. Old Enemies, New Enemies

**Chapter 7~ This may be the final chapter of the arc :) So...may be extra long chapter.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Ethan?"

"Hmph."

"What so you plan to do with the peerage now?"

"I plan on kicking them out of my house. You don't come over too."

"I-...Okay."

"It's not that I don't want you over, but look at what happened because Issei got a little mischievous."

"I understand, it's my fault," Momo looked down. The two of us were currently talking while the track team was taking a water break. Momo called me over and I went to her without the team's noticing.

"I want to say so too. If you weren't so insistent on knowing my past, we wouldn't have had that happen." She turned away, and I heard her sniff.

"When I thought I was doing something to help, it ended badly."

I sighed, turned her around, and put my hands on her shoulders, "You did the right thing, Momo, but just at the wrong time, just when a member, or two, of the peerage got the wrong idea. Not only that, I didn't really want to walk about it."

"Ethan!" I turned to the right, seeing the coach. He jogged up to hill to us. "There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to." He smiled kindly at Momo, "Hey Momo."

"Hideki, need something?"

"Something's wrong, right?"

"Well, yes in a way..." I admitted.

He nodded, "I thought so. They were talking about you in the morning, the students. Then, during practice, you lost focus so many times."

Momo tugged my arm, "I'm sorry Ethan." I nodded listlessly.

"Apologize in advance, but did Issei really pull that off...?"

I bit my lip then nodded. Hideki hugged me and patted my back, "Must be rough, being forced to do that, I knew college friends who had to do that with their girlfriends, except it was the full on thing." I widened my eyes. He nodded, "Hey, just...take a break Ethan, come back when you're ready."

"R-really?"

He nodded gravely, "Like I said, you're going to need have some pressure off of your back, the two of you, Momo and Ethan."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

He nodded, "Don't worry, we are family, right?" I nodded in return. "They may take it as a joke, but I assure you not, first comes the explaination to the parents, then the child, and parenting. Those are the most obvious ones, then there will be those kids curious about sex."

"Y-you've also gone through this?"

"My friends, they've talked to me about it."

After a little more talk, I waved good-bye to Hideki and started walking to the gate. Momo said without looking at me, "C-could we beat dinner at a restaurant?"

I turned, "Why?"

"I want to make up for what happened."

I smiled, "You are too caring. You didn't have to, but thank you."

* * *

 **7 pm, Plaza:**

"Hey, what about you parents? Do they know?" I asked.

"Oh no!" She pulled out her phone as I laughed, "Mom, sorry for not being home, I wanted to take Ethan out for dinner. Is that okay?" She blinked as she listened to her mom's reply. "THANK YOU! I'll cook dinner for a week! You should meet Ethan one day, you'll like him!"

"So, we're here?"

"Hai!"

"Midnight City?"

"You'll like the food~"

* * *

 **9 pm, Streets:**

"It was lovely, Momo."

"I told you~"

I looked to the left, "Hmph, I suppose. Hey, hold on." I walked into the alley. Momo was confused and followed me.

"What's wrong?" I held up a finger and curled it. Walking up to me, she saw a man stumbling around the alley, mumbling. I wrinkled my nose at his stench, it was like he didn't shower for days.

"Hey, you all right, man? Drink too much?" He gave a whine and Momo pulled my arm.

"Let's go, I don't think he's in a condition to get home."

I waved her off, "Here, we can help you, could you talk?" I held his shoulder and he looked up and grabbed my shoulder, growling. Momo screamed and I froze at the sight of him. He has claw marks on his face, marring his eyes. His cheek was torn, revealing the teeth. His eyes were sightless and only looked at me at the same time.

He, or it, rushed forward to chomp on my neck. I put up an arm instinctively and it bit it instead, crushing the bones and muscles. I grunted and punched it to the side. It hit the wall and I kicked its chest as hard as I could, smashing its organs into a puddle. I breathed heavily as I watched it. Then something came to me.

"Ethan! Your arm!"

"I don't care about that."

"We need to get you to Asia, she could heal you like she did with Issei."

"No," I said adamantly.

"How will you deal with i-" she gasped as my eyes turned red, I grinned showing my canine teeth and raised my unbroken arm, and slowly, and noticeably, my broken arm was cracking back into how it originally was, making Momo afraid. I pushed her back and she stumbled, and I stomped on the hands that were coming out under me. She and I both heard screams of frustration.

 **"I can heal myself too, but it's m** ore dangerous," I said as I deactivated the Sacred Gear.

"Ethan...don't get yourself killed using that."

"I can't, each time I use it, they will come after me. I need to get stronger, if I die and He doesn't place the Death's Servant into another person, they will roam free, consuming anyone and everyone." I turned to the zombie, "Viser's still alive..."

"How could you tell?"

"Other than the fact it was a zombie? I don't know."

"L-let's go tell the peerage. They have to know."

"I don't want their help."

"You can't do this on your own."

"I can and I will, _you_ go back and tell them, just let them know that if I die...well, I have to thank them."

"How do you know that Viser isn't more powerful than you?"

"I have my Balance Break thanks to you, so it'll help."

"E-"

"Stop, go tell them, or go home." She moved her hair behind her ear, then silently walked in the direction of her home.

"Please, I believe in you, but don't die without me," she said before going out.

I whispered to myself when she got out of sight, "I will I may die fighting Viser, but I could kill her at the same time...No, I _won't_ die." I turned to the corpse, dragged it into the street light, touched its forehead and said, "Now, where did you die?" It slowly sat up and I nodded, removing my hand from it and shuddered at what I touched. I threw it into the alley and started flying to my destination.

* * *

 **11 pm, Somewhere:**

I landed, finally there and exhausted. Immediately fell into a hole I yelled as I fell and slowed my descent by scraping my hands and feet against the wall. I grabbed onto a random root and heard cackling, **"KEKEKEKE! So, you've actually found me. I haven't gotten myself to full power yet. I was hoping for at least a month, but..."** I heard a sigh, **"Looks like it took you less than half a week to find me. Now, let's see how well you can discern illusions~"**

I gasped as I looked down and saw a small glow at the bottom of the pit, the hole was too small for me to open my wings, and I can't activate my Sacred Gear like this. I felt the root pull down a little due to my weight and I shouted, then realized I didn't actually move. I took a deep breath and said, "Well, here goes my life if I'm wrong..." I let go and fell. I fell down about 4 meters before I landed in a dark room, looking up, I saw nothing above me, _As expected._ I turned around and saw nothing past my arms. "ENOUGH WITH THE TRICKS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

 **"I will show myself soon little devil, just wait until you leave my illusions. Only then I know you are powerful enough to face me."** I walked forward, cautious, and I saw zombies jump me, screaming, I covered myself, then panted when I realized it wasn't real. I got up and started sprinting down the giant room, luckily found a hallway with light at the end, I stared running, then stopped when I realized how dumb it would be, I won't reach it because it doesn't exist. _I can't do this, I'm tired, afraid, powerless._ **"Yes, yes, you are powerless, you are weak, you allowed your lover to die. At this rate, you won't even get past my most basic illusions."** I stepped forward, and saw a shambling zombie, I walked past it, but it grabbed me, surprised, slammed its head on my knee and snapped its neck.

 **"Tsk, tsk, you really can't tell real from fake, this will be so fun~"** Flames sprouted all around me, and I collapsed from the heat, I couldn't breathe, I got to my knees and stayed there, closing my eyes, _Well, I wonder if the peerage will kill her. I'm sorry Momo._ I closed my eyes, ready to give up, words and promises swam back to me:

 _Momo said as she walked away, "I believe in you."_

 _Rias looked at me when I opened my eyes as a devil for the first time, "Reincarnated devils may start weak, but with some work and some persistence, you can grow strong."_

 _Kiba smacked me with the flat of his blade, "Never give up, Ethan-san!"_

 _"...You're weak," Koneko flatly said, my face fell, but she turned, "But you will grow stong."_

A faint memory came to me, from another time: _Akeno smiled, 'Ara ara~ Don't be discouraged by failure, stand up." I stood up, she hugged me, "You will grow strong Isan-kun, don't blame yourself."_

 _"...No, I won't die."_

 _"...they will roam free and devour anyone and everyone."_

I opened my eyes and faced the flames, surprisingly, they were gone, I looked around and noticed that Viser wasn't watching me. I trusted my instincts and ran to my left, _I will make it. I won't die, I just have to believe, I must keep order in the world, I can stall the hungry, I just have to make them satisfied._

* * *

 **Third Person POV, Somewhere:**

Viser turned to the peerage, "Well, looks like your only savior won't make it out."

Issei roared, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" This caused Viser to giggle.

"Now, now. How can you expect to kill me when you're tied up? Also, he is, or _was,_ the strongest in your peerage, now he's gone~ The next strongest is you, little lady." Viser turned to Momo, "I feel a surge of power inside you, ready to be released, but _what?_ I don't know. If I were to guess, it's a Longinus."

Akeno stared at the spot where Ethan kneeled moments ago, "Ethan..."

Momo also stared, silently crying, tears falling, "No...you said you wouldn't die."

Kiba and Koneko were speechless. Rias? Rias was also speechless, she just had a family member die in front of her, and she couldn't do a thing. She was helpless against the Stray who seemed so weak when she first fought her. "How did you live those two other times?"

"Ah, I got lucky the first time. Second? I might as well show you." She summoned limbs from nowhere and put them together in midair, "Recognize me? or her?"

Rias blinked, "A-a clone?"

"I was hoping she'd eat Ethan and Momo to increase her power. But I should have made her smarter instead. She was build from parts of my meals, their power feeding hers, and brains to make her brains, afterwards, she was covered in so many patches and stitches, I covered her in an illusion to look like me."

Viser turned back around and brought another view of the chamber Ethan was in, "Well, **not even his ashes has remained.** " Turning around, she clapped, "Well, time to eat you my little morsels!" Viser was blocking the view of the portal, allowing only one person to see it, just as someone's shadow passed by. The white haired nekoshou raised an eyebrow, "Great."

"I know right? I'll eat you first!" Viser cheered.

"...Behind you."

"Hah, you can-" Just as a wolf-like howl came in, and a wolf jumped past the portal. Well, it was because our teen has forced the shadows to cloak him as a wolf.

"VISER!" Ethan roared. This made almost the entire peerage gasp, the only person excluded was Koneko.

"H-how did you live? You were _so_ ready to give up!"

" **But I didn't! I have a job to finish!** "

"What makes you think you could defeat _me_!"

" **I can't.** "

" **KEKEKEKE! EVEN YOU YOURSELF ADMITS THAT!** "

" **Then let's go, power verus power...** " Ethan said as he returned to his normal form.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I have a plan. I can't beat her myself, but she won't understand this Sacred Gear. This is risky because I could risk not only losing half my power for a while, but for certain we will all die if this fails. Viser tilted her head.

" **Oh? Your power is more powerful than mine?** "

I kept myself expressionless, I closed my eyes, and put out my hand. Viser, curious, actually watched, she saw as I formed a shadow of me. I nearly slumped at my loss of power in that motion. Viser cackled, " **WHAT CAN HE DO?"**

"Watch," I said slowly, purposefully. I raised my hand, and Viser charged and her stomach opened. She swallowed my shadow whole, and smiled. The peerage stared disbelievingly, they thought their lives were lost. I was praying it wasn't the case. "I'm sorry," I apologized to my shadow, _If it works master, I won't hold you accountable for this._

" **KEKEKEKEKE! HE WAS DELICIOUS! I CAN FEEL THE POWER ROARING THROUGH MY VEINS! THANKS TO YOU, MY POWER MOST LIKELY MULTIPLED BY TENFOLD!"**

Rias and Momo screamed, "ETHAN! GET OUT!" Their voices were silenced as Viser strengthened her barrier around them and grinned. "Good-bye little devil~" She charged and before she got to me, she jerked to a stop, "WHAT?!" She turned and noticed hands grabbing at her leg. I sighed, relieved, and sat, "It worked, I win."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"The dead are hungry, they aim at me for my power. They want to be fed. I purposefully let me get eaten so you can consume my power. Your power multiplied by mine attracted the attention of practically every being not alive currently."

"NO, NO! **NO!** " She tried to smack and crush the hands reaching higher. She blasted them with magic and stabbed at them. It was futile.

"It's futile, only Death's Servant can control and hold them back, you don't wield a such thing. _I do._ " She screamed as she was pulled down, lower, and lower, but I said, **"STOP."** They stopped, I was impressed and surprised that they did. "You now hold enough power to feed them for centuries to come. _Everyday._ That will be your punishment for what you've done. They consume you slowly to you, but to them, they are devouring buffets. Enjoy~ Now men, continue on."

They yanked her below the earth before she could scream again. I called to some about to follow to eat at the barrier blocking the peerage from me. When they tried to get at the peerage members, I slapped them back and they growled, but I reminded them of their meal from Viser and they immediately stopped. I allowed them all to enter below before I made a gesture and the gap crunched shut. "You now can rest for a while my hunters, and everyone. Viser is an huge, long meal, but not infinite."

I sat down and was tackled from behind . I heard sobbing, "I thought you died, I really did! Don't scare me again!" I removed Momo's hands and hugged her.

"I won't promise that, but like I said, I _won't_ die."

Rias raised her hand, "Ethan, how much power did you lose from doing that?"

"About half of everything from this Sacred Gear. Now I may never gain everything from this gear."

Issei and Akeno came over and Issei looked at Akeno before saying to me, "We're sorry for what we did, and _I'm_ especially sorry."

I put a hand up and Issei pulled me so I could stand, I shook it and said, "If you didn't, none of us would be alive."

Kiba nodded, "I agree, amazing work Ethan. You may be as powerful as a High Ultimate-Class Devil at full power."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Good job," came from the little loli, but I was immediately put into a choke-hold, "Don't think of me as a loli."

"R-right," I replied, making the peerage laugh.

* * *

 **Issei POV:**

I turned to Rias, "Well, I think Ethan went a little overboard."

"He did?" she exclaimed.

"Well, you see, remember when he fought Saji?"

"Of course," she crossed her arms.

"Do you remember how much of those...arms there were?"

Rias recalled, then widened, "A...lot, even if it was a small power sent just to hold Saji down for a moment, there were too many, surpassing the population of the Academy."

I nodded, "He really has a kind heart," I said, as he laughed and joked with the peerage, "Giving up his power, _half no less_ , so those shadows won't attack everyone when he dies."

Rias held my arm and I turned, surprised, "Would you go through that to save me?"

I freed my arm and stroked her hair, "I don't think I can sacrifice that much to save you, heck, I'm not even half as caring as Momo, but I will use my best efforts to save you." I turned, surprised, and so did Rias, Ethan had fainted, blood was trailing from his mouth. Akeno looked up, worried, "Exhaustion got to him."

* * *

I laid on the bed, worried about Ethan, when Rias came in, "Issei."

"Hmm?"

"Take my virginity from me."

"G-ah-WHAT?!"

"Please."

"HAI! BUCHOU!"

"Thank you." As she stripped, I was thinking, _This isn't a dream right? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE'S LOWE-_ Just then, a magic circle appeared and Rias sighed, "Just had to be now."

"Milady, what do you think you are doing?"

"Grayfia, there is nothing you could do to stop me."

"Are you really going to do this to yourself?"

" _I am not going to marry him, I don't want to."_

I looked back and forth at Rias and the maid named Grayfia, confused. I put my clothes back on and Rias did also. Grayfia said, "It is the decision of the two families."

Rias stormed out and Grayfia turned to me, "This isn't your fault, but please, try to avoid this next time."

"H-hai Grayfia-sama!"

* * *

 **6 pm, Next Day:**

"Buchou, do we wait for Ethan?" Rias shook her head and opened her mouth, and Ethan walked in from the doors.

"Hey guys."

Rias said, "You need rest, it was unnecessary for you to get up."

He waved away the statement, "I want to get my homework. But thanks for caring. Almost one whole day of rest is enough." Momo walked up to him and gave him some papers.

"Ethan-kun, your homework." He hugged her and smiled his thanks. He went to a corner and started working. I shook my head and Rias stared before continuing what she wanted to say.

"Anyway, I-I am..." Before she could say any more, a magic circle appeared.

With flames and a screech, a arrogant looking man with blond hair and a suit stepped out. "Ah, my lovely Rias, Riser has come for you."

Grayfia said, "Riser is engaged to Rias."

I stuttered, "W-wait! THIS GUY IS HER FIANCE?"

"Yes."

"How? This man surely can't be him!"

Riser glared at me, "Please, let's ignore the brat and return to the Underworld. We must hasten the marriage. The war has destroyed most of the pureblood devils. We mostly have...these filthy things."

Everyone in the peerage got a tic mark and I shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FILTHY!"

Rias put up her hand, "I am going to tell you again. I'm not marrying you."

Riser put up his hands, "But we must. This marriage is necessary for the future of the devils."

"That's the only reason why you want to marry me, to have children. You don't actually love me."

"Rias-"

"I won't-" she gasped, Riser grabbed her chin and grinned viciously, "if you won't, I'll force you to marry me, even if it means destroying your peerage. Denying my marriage is going to ruin my honor."

I shouted, "Get your filthy hands off Buchou!" I heard a slam and saw Ethan rubbing his temples, but nobody else noticed. He looked up and saw me. He frowned and shook his head, pointing to his homework and then a finger to his lips.

Grayfia sighed, "If both of you insist on this, then we must use the last resort."

Rias turned, "Which is?"

"A Rating Game."

I blinked, "What's that?"

Kiba replied, "A game that resembles chess. This is why the evil pieces are chess pieces."

Riser smirked, "Is this your entire peerage?"

Rias frowned, "What if it is?" This caused Riser to laugh then snap his fingers. Another magic circle appeared in flames and ended with a screech.

"This is the Phenex peerage. I have fifteen women, in other words, a full set."

I stared, "A-a full set? WHAT A MAN!" I started crying."

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

I heard Issei crying, then Rias answer Riser stating Issei wanted to build a peerage. But I didn't care, I stared ahead, ahead at the ruins I saw. My future, my work, gone.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. This caused Riser to turn.

" _What_ did you just call me?" I held up the smoking ruins of my chemistry homework, burnt by a stray flame from his peerage's magic circle.

"A bastard. You and your stupid fire burnt my homework. I didn't spend a lot of time on it, but it required a lot of my brain power, and considering I lost a lot yesterday it's a ton. Apologize."

He smirked, "Like I'd apologize to a low-class like you. Mira!" A little girl with blue hair and in four ponytails jumped out and jabbed at me. She never touched me. My cape appeared and a forcefield of shadow blocked her mace. She widened her eyes but she was smacked back to her peerage, me calmly kicking away the few hands that came up as I stood up.

"Just because Rias has little people in her peerage doesn't mean a thing. You may have a full set and outnumber us, but I can beat all your pawns in terms of power."

Riser conjured flames from his hands and threw it. A ball of shadow from my hand flew at his flames. He widened his eyes at my little effort.

Kiba said quietly, "To think that Ethan's power is now half. A shadow the size of ping-pong ball can absorb phoenix flames."

Riser flared, "YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THIS MARRIAGE AND KEEP ME FROM BEING A HERO OF THE DEVIL WORLD?" I froze at his words and inhaled. Shadowy aura surrounded me.

"A hero. Hero? **You won't know a hero if you're looking at one right now. What have you done to be a hero?"**

Grayfia exerted some of her power, "If this keeps u-" Then a burst of power blew her back, along with everyone else.

 **"NO! No. This fuck must know what I've done. WHAT I HAD TO DO!"** Everyone was surrounded by the shadows and they saw the night I left Khaos Brigade.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _I heard the screams of the Angel. They lied. They lied to me. Aren't the Devils and Fallen Angels the source of evil? Why are they torturing an Angel? Tears started forming. There is no way she could help them. I curled up and cried, cried until the screams faded into the night._

 _I got up and opened the door. I turned around the corner and bumped into a member._

 _He frowned, "What are you doing up so late?"_

 _"I need a drink, you want to come?" I pointed to the lounge._

 _"I just came back from the lounge, but than-" I clamped my hand over his mouth and snapped his neck. Then I threw him into my room and I locked the door then shut it. I didn't plan on coming back, nor staying. I quickly walked to the room that held the locked up Angel. When I walked in ashesighed and said hoarsely._

 _"Now you are here too? Can I not be left in p- What are you doing?" I had gotten a knife from the table of her confiscated items and picked up a dagger._

 _"Trying to free you." I squatted at her feet in front of her suspended form and put the tip into the lock._

 _"Are yo-Ah!" She held back her scream and panted at the needles jabbed forward into her ankles when I activated the security function._

 _"No...that's not it." I got up but she stopped me._

 _"You can't free me like this," she gasped._

 _"No! I must!"_

 _"You have to kill me."_

 _"K-kill? An Angel?!"_

 _"Heh. I will get word that you did it for a good cause." I blinked and raised the dagger, then I lowered my arm, tears in my eyes._

 _"I can't."_

 _"Yes you can, do it."_

 _"W-what would God say? I can't kill you, he won't forgive me."_

 _"Child, if I die, I can tell Him. Don't worry. If someone else kills me, word will get out about the carelessness of Angels, then the Devils and Fallen Angels will attack them. In turn, Angels will be forced to fight back. In addition, humans will be caught in the cross-fire, you don't want that, do you?"_

 _"N-no."_

 _"Then kill me, so I can be at peace and you can put this all behind you."_

 _"I-I'M SORRY!" I stabbed her in the heart and she smiled._

 _"I told you you could do it. Thank you..." I cried as I stood there, then I heard her voice, 'Run now child. Before they find you.'_

 _I sprinted out the room and outside the compound, and before I got out, I heard the shout, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT KID?"_

 _-Flashback End-_

* * *

"Riser, you will never be a fucking hero," I muttered, "You haven't gone through what I've gone through."

"HAH! You killed an Angel? Serves you right! You will never be accepted as a human. Wait until this gets out through the Underworld!" I flared and started towards him, but Grayfia stopped me, warning me. I stood back.

She said, "Because you two are so insistent on your positions, we will have to use the Rating Game."

"Great! Riser is so sure he will win, he will give ten days to train and still won't lose!"

"Fine!" I shouted, "Leave us alone you arrogant brat!"

He pointed at me, "I will make sure you burn slowly little devil."

When he teleported away, Grayfia turned to us, "You guys should pack up and prepare for the Rating Game."

[Hai Grayfia-sama!]

* * *

I was at the gate when Rias flew to me, "Ethan, do you mind telling me where you got that memory from?"

I froze and replied, "No, I-I don't want to tell yet."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"Alright, but when you feel ready, tell me."

"Yes, Buchou. Also, do you think we will win? The Rating Game?"

"Yes, we must and we will win."

I nodded, "Good, I'm telling you now, he must not marry you. You deserve a better man than him, you are amazing in every way and he is not."

She blushed, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Location Unknown:**

"Where...am I?" There was nothing around me. I turned, and saw someone. "You!" The blonde-haired angel walked up to me, she wore the tattered clothes from the night I killed her. Her face and arms still contained the cuts, but most have healed and fewer were left as scars.

She giggled, "Yes, me. I see you are doing well," then she frowned, "Well, physically at least."

"I never knew your name."

"Ah, I remember, you killed me before I could tell you. Not your fault. It's Brunhilde."

"Oh." Well she is an Angel, they wouldn't give a simple name, "Um, how are you?"

She laughed, "Awkward?"

"Well, _duh_."

"I'm doing fine, swimming around in your head."

"Wait, _what_?"

"My dagger you killed me with. Has the consequence of transferring the victim's soul into the mind. Because of that, I rarely use it to kill."

I blinked as the dagger appeared on my hand, "T-this one?"

She smiled, "That's the one. Where do you have that stored?"

"In a safe."

"May I have it back?"

"Yes, it is originally yours."

"Thank you. Many times. Because of you, I'm not subjected to reincarnation. Yet."

"Oh..."

"Child-"

"Ethan, since you gave me your name."

"Ethan, then," she walked up to me and held my face, "Don't feel guilty about killing me. Remember what you have deterred. My death was unknown to the Angels. I simply vanished. A good thing is that I can now live peacefully in your mind, until you die." She giggled.

"So...can I only talk to you when I dream?"

"No, you can also talk to me outloud or in your head."

"Okay, also...can you help me in battle?"

"Of course, if you like, I can give my knowledge to you too. I'm dead, and nobody else can use it."

"Thank you!"

"Don't worry, that's the least I could do in exchange for my freedom. I still feel the pain, but it is fading." We stayed silent, until she spoke up. "You're waking up. Have fun making yourself stronger."

"Thanks Kriemhild."

" _Brunhilde_ , Kriemhild is another person, wife of the hero Seigfried..."

"Oh, close enough. I want to make a nickna-" I got up and gasped, _Damn, didn't get to finish my last sentence. Hey Brunhilde, can I make a nickname for you?_

 _Sure, I guess, depends if I like it._

 _You'll like it when I have the time to tell you._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's the end of the arc! Well, my arc. I am aware that the Riser arc is part of season 1, but I don't care. By the way, the Angel is named after the Valkyrie Brunhilde (Brynhildr) in Germanic mythology. Just saying, I have to thank the game "Medal Masters" for that. Her name made me curious about her. MM is also how I made the original Sacred Gear consciousness for my first story, Tristian is also part of that game ;)**


	9. Liar Mask

**So, second arc, also second season. This is supposed to be before the Riser fight, just in case you wonder why. Also, Legends of Akumu prologue up! Give it a read please. :)**

* * *

Play- Liar Mask

Artist-Rika Mayama

 _-Start-_

 **[kuchuhatcry you ni moyuru tsuki akatsuki ni shizumiyuku]** Ethan, crying, holds onto woman as she fades into light, disappearing. He tackles Kiba and grabs a sword, throwing it at a winged figure, who smacks it aside, causing Ethan to roar. Brinhilde grabs his shoulder, shaking her head, then they are consumed in flames.

 **[Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikazuite shinjiru mono wo vami ni otosu]** Ethan falls, charred, throwing up blood as Riser gloats over him, then Ethan drinks the Phoenix Tears, and he explodes into energy, throwing back everyone, then stumbles and disappears.

 **[Ito ni karamaru cmono no you ni tada hitasura sora wo aogu]** Momo runs towards Ethan, only to be thrown back, she cries his name as he vanishes, leaving only a shadow, which disappears quickly. Ethan flies at a hidden figure and is blasted back. Explosions fill the screen and Ethan sees Brunhilde.

 **[Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao]** She watches as Ethan brings down a knife on a woman with a minidress and Brunhilde smiles sadly as Ethan cries, vaguely forming wings, a gauntlet, and an icy figure.

 **[Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku]** Ethan is shown talking to Kiba, who is astonished. Then Kiba lends Ethan a sword and they spar, Kiba disarms Ethan, who tries again. Another time shifts to a girl with long black hair wearing a sleeveless mini-dress and tie, easily overwhelming Ethan.

 **[Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao yariba no nai ikari hanate]** Ethan wanders aimlessly, then Michael appears and smiles kindly and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder, he looks up and turns right, Brunhilde also appears and hugs the two of them.

 **[Dore dake no chi to namida wo nagashitemo]** A bright flash and Ethan looks up to see Khaos Brigade and Kobabiel, Raynare, Mittilet, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek.

 **[Inoru you ni kirisaite]** He sighs and raises a hand, only to see the peerage.

 **[Kyou mo chaku someageyou]** Ethan and Akame are back to back in the background, and then the title flashes:

 **Recreation of a Hero**

 _-End-_

* * *

 **All I have to say? R &R, F&F!**


	10. Boosted Gear! Mind Break! Vs Riser

**Second season, I've decided to base the intro on seasons. If you're wondering why I'm making half of the Riser arc in season 2 instead of all at 1, it's because I need the training to set up for season 2. Also, this is going to be extra long to include the fight, and won't have marriage part of the Riser Arc, it's not going to happen at all~ By the way, also skipping the training, just use the episodes of DxD. ^-^ Enjoy!  
**

 **Second intro for second season for DxD up tomorrow (as next chapter). It was supposed to be today, but whoops. *shrugs* So know that it isn't a real update.**

* * *

 _I faced a young girl in a sleeveless minidress. She fought fiercely and relentlessly. I didn't want to kill her. I went on the defensive, but she was too powerful. When she disarmed me, I sobbed then kneeled. I heard her say, "Execute." Before the sword swung, I heard a maniacal laughter and, " **DIE FILTHY DEVIL!"**_

 _I caught the blade and she brought the sword towards her. I asked, "Why?"_

 _"To end corruption."_

 _I put my head down, "Not all devils are corrupt."_

 _"Execute," she said again, this time uncertain. The sword still swung and I felt the blade on my neck._

* * *

I gasped and sat up, breathing hard. I grabbed my head as I saw the dream continue, even if I was awake. You could call it a vision if you like.

 _A grinning blonde man held a sword to the girl's chest, and he cackled. I saw her try to struggle but he cut her and she screamed. He tore her clothes and Kiba quickly attacked the man._

I curled up as the pain got intense.

 _The girl lay dying, and I kneeled by her, holding her hand as she said something._

The pain finally stopped and I noticed I was sweating. I walked over to the shower and washed off the sweat. It took a few minutes and as I was walking back, I noticed Rias was sitting outside, reading.

"So, reading?"

She nodded, "Yes."

I smirked, "I'm glad you read, I was hoping you weren't uneducated like Riser."

She smiled, "It's just a bit of reassurance."

I tilted my head, "Won't reading help? I mean, you get to learn strategies and all."

"But we are against Phenex, you've heard of them, Phoenixes are immortal creatures. Even if they're devils, the Phenex family shares traits of this sacred beast, immortality."

I sighed, then nodded, "That's a problem."

"On top of that, they're even considered elite among the 72 pillars."

"Don't worry Rias, I'll tear him apart! It'll be easy."

"No, even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His records show that he won eight times and lost twice. Those two losses are even against allied families-"

"So they don't count." She nodded, and I walked up her and sat down.

"Once the Rating Game became popular, he rose to dominance quickly. It's natural, being immortal will guarantee a win."

I scooted over and smirking, patted her head, " _No,_ we will win. I promise this, I will single handedly defeat Riser's peerage and free you from this crap. You must get out of this marriage. If they're doing this for political reasons, it will end up badly." She sighed.

We sat looking at the moon, then I got up, "Hey, I'll get back to Momo."

She nodded, "Okay, and...thank you."

I smiled, "Anytime." As I was walking back, I saw Issei walking my way, we nodded in greeting. I turned back and saw him walk outside, then, muttering to myself, "I do hope you find someone you love Rias, whether it is Issei, or someone else, _anyone_ is better than Riser, well, almost anyone."

* * *

 **Day of the Rating Game:**

 _Or, morning I guess. It isn't even eight yet, no worries. We are ready. I stayed the same, but I am powerful with this Sacred Gear, Momo can now use magic, Asia got better at healing, Kiba got faster and is more skilled, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias got stronger. Koneko got stronger physically, while the other two got stronger through their use of magic. Finally...Issei got stronger in all areas, and he could use the Boosted Gear better._

Kiba sheathed a sword, Akeno drank tea, Koneko put on her MMA gloves, then flexed her fingers. I turned left, Rias also drank tea, so did Momo. I panted as stopped running in place and did a push-up, I got up and ran again, with high-knees, then down, "Twenty!"

"Not surprising to see that the ladies are composed."

We all looked up. "Good morning Sona," said Rias.

Issei looked up, "The student president, and vice-president, why are you here?"

"We are here to watch the game, it _is_ your first game after all."

Rias smiled, "We will show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry."

"A-and me! I'll-I'll put up the best show!" I said, "Twenty-six! Phew!"

They all laughed despite the seriousness. A magic circle appeared and Grayfia opened her eyes, "Everyone, ready?"

"Yes, anytime."

"NOT YET!" they all jumped at my outburst, then sweatdropped as I did another push-up, "Twenty-nine!"

"..."

"..."

"Thirty!" I turned, smiling, face red, panting, "Now."

Grayfia nodded, smiling, "When the battle is about to start, you will all be teleported to the battlefield."

I scratched my head, "Um, where the hell will that be?"

Akeno answered, "An alternate space created just for this game."

"OHHHH!" They all became nervous when I got a gleam in my eyes, "Can I completely destroy that arena?"

"Y-yes."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?"

Sona told Rias, "I'll be going back to the student council room to manage the broadcast. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

"You'll need it, against Riser, this won't seem like an even match."

Grayfia mentioned, "The Satan Lucifer will watch this too."

Rias sighed, "So my brother too..."

Issei and I turned, "BROTHER?!"

Kiba answered, "Yeah, her is a Satan."

"WHAT!"

"Sirzechs Lucifer, also known as the Crimson Satan. He succeeded the previous Satan when he passed away in the war."

"Oh..." I scratched behind my ear.

Then a red magic circle appeared, "It's about time."

Rias stood up, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Woah. It looks like...Kuoh?"

[Everyone. I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex families.]

[Taking Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinions into consideration, the battlefield will be a replica of Kuoh Academy.]

Issei started, "Replica?"

"Take a look outside," came the reply. Issei opened the window and looked up. "The sky..."

"We are in an alternate universe," Asia said.

"Inside, is an exact replica of the school," Rias continued.

"J-just how amzi-"

"WOHOOOO! LET'S GET THIS FIGHT STARTED, STOP TALKING!" I shouted.

"ETHAN WAIT!" Rias shouted, "We didn't discuss our plan yet!"

"Screw plans! **Let's rock!** " I chocked as someone grabbed me before I ran out the door. The hand grabbed my collar and I gagged.

I heard a monotone voice, "Get back." Koneko threw me onto the carpet.

[Both parties have teleported to their main base. Rias-sama's base is the old school building, the Occult Research Club clubroom. Riser-sama's base is in the principle's office in the new school building.]

[Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's schoolhouse.]

"SO..." I put my hands on my hips, "Does that mean I can walk into the schoolhouse, and rampage as a queen?"

"Ara, ara~ It won't be that easy~"

*Use Alucard's voice from Helsing Abridged for Ethan*

"Of course I _can_! _What_ could stop me? Let's go white princess! Cover me with your ice magic!" I said.

Kiba answered, "If their pawns get in here, that means they can also promote."

"They won't get through, _trust me!_ I will kill them all first!"

"You should expect the main base to have the strongest defense," Kiba frowned and I stopped halfway. I turned to face him and pointed.

"You do have a point Prince Charming, but remember what I could do?" I continued. Then Koneko walked over and held a tiny pink bead, "What's this?"

Rias's entered her ear, "This is how we'll communicate on the battlefield."

" _Come on._ You all know I'll shout loud enough."

Momo hit me, "Only when you're angry."

*End Alucard voice*

I turned, "You do have a point." I let the bead enter my ear.

Issei put it in his ear, "Huh, like a transceiver."

[The game begins.]

"FINALLY!" I burst out the door, **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** They all heard an explosion and Ethan flew back in, "Ow."

Issei stared, "What the hell happened?"

I blushed, "Um, a zombie got loose." I snapped and they heard roaring and more explosions, then silence. I turned to them and saw them looking at a map. "Are you really thinking of a plan?" They glared, "I'm in." They were surprised at my answer.

"Since the new school house is their base, the schoolyard is the quickest way..."

"...But, we'll be in plain sight."

Rias nodded. Then Issei asked, "Then, is the back the better way? Across the track field?"

"They'll be expecting that. There should be a few knights and rooks places around this club house."

Kiba blinked, then said, "Hey, why not take the gym? It's close to both school houses, so we will be pretty close to our base and would keep our enemies in check."

Rias nodded as I looked up, "The gym is like the center of a chessboard, taking it first would give us a tactical advantage. It's indoors, so a rook's power would be better suited than a knight's mobility."

I nodded, "Right!"

Rias stood up straight, "First, let's set up defensive lines. Yuuto, Koneko, set up traps in the forest."

I smiled, "I'll bring up some people to help."

Rias looked at me strangely, "How?" This caused me to grin.

"I haven't tried this yet, but a friend told me." I closed my eyes, "Achilles, Arthur, Clorlida, Gawain, Tristian, **come!** " Five shadows appeared, there was rattling of armor as they moved, and the entire peerage gasped. They looked at me with glowing eyes and I said, " **Help these two in the forest, protect them, and when they leave, guard them with your _life._** " The nodded in assent and turned, waiting. Kiba and Koneko walked out, with the five warriors following.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic above the forest and sky above it."

"As you wish," then Akeno walked out.

"What about us?" I asked, "I'm _so bored_."

"Asia, you stay here, it's pointless for you to go out and get knocked out."

"Ethan and Momo, you'll wait with us, and Issei, come lie here."

I sighed as Issei widened his eyes, "Huh?"

I started fighting with shadows to prepare, I brought up Richard and sparred with him. Meanwhile, Issei cried as he laid on Rias's lap.

"This sensation is so amazing! Why did this have to happen In the middle of the game?"

Rias smiled, "If you like, I could be your lap pillow again."

He cried again, tears flowing with new vigor, "I'm so glad I was born!"

"Remember when I reincarnated you?" Then the wall in front of me shined as Rias did something. I turned momentarily to see Issei stare at his hands.

"Y-yes."

"Even with the mutation rook, your body couldn't handle all the power, so I was forced to set layers of spells."

"So, this power is mine?" Issei clenched his fists.

"Some of it, you need to be even stronger than now to be able to use yo-" There was a huge crash and they quickly turned, fearing the worst. I scratched my head as Richard had his glaive in the wall, halfway up the shaft, the glaive went through a table and a vase was crushed at his feet. Momo had a ice barrier blocking his fist.

"Hehe...sorry."

Rias turned back, "You're still not there yet. You need to be ruthless, Issei. Even if they're women, they won't show any mercy towards you."

"I promise to bring you victory, Buchou!"

"I'll be expecting that, my adorable Issei~" I smiled at that statement. Then she looked up, "I could hear." When she said that, Richard and I snapped to attention, and I nodded, he melted, allowing him to rest. "Then, here's the game plan."

* * *

"Listen, you must fight once you enter the gym, there is no way to avoid it. Make sure you follow my orders."

"Hai," Koneko and Issei said.

"Yuuto, ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Akeno, Ethan, Momo, wait for the perfect moment."

"Hai, Buchou."

"Commence operation."

"My lovely servants, our opponent is Riser Phenex, a man promising talent among Phenexes, let's kick his ass!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV, Gym:**

Koneko and Issei snuck in the gym, then the lights turned on. "We know you are there, Gremory servants," a proud voice exclaimed.

Issei sighed, "Well, that was useless."

They came out and saw four girls, one was dressed in a Cheongsam, another was Mira, and two others had bags over their shoulders, wearing t-shirts and short shorts.

"Hmm, it is both rooks." Issei frowned at the one in a Cheongsam.

"I am Mira, pawn."

The one dressed in Cheongsam said, "Xuelan, rook."

The two twins continued, "I'm Il, pawn! Nel, also a pawn!"

"That rook level is high."

"Really?"

"Alone, her combat is like a queen."

Issei chuckled, "Let's hope Ethan's physical training isn't worthless." The signature red gauntlet appeared.

 **[BOOST]**

"I'll take the rook, you get the pawns."

"Oh, okay. I guess."

"At least keep them busy."

"No, we'll win for sure." Issei grinned as he charged, and Koneko leapt after him.

* * *

 **Forest:**

Three girls landed, "This is foggy." A magic circle appeared and they dodged, "Traps? Nothing I can't handle."

"Child's play."

"A cute trap...what you'd expect from a beginner." They heard a scream and they looked left, "SHURIYA!"

The pawn fell, shot by arrows on her thigh and arms, Marion and Burent landed, "Arrows?" They heard low chuckling, "Child's play? Good thing, because your movements are _child's play_ to me." They saw a figure emerge from the fog, and they attacked it, only to be blocked by a sword. The figure gave an imperceptible frown. Marion charged its side, only to be blocked by a lance.

" **Simple, I've fought tougher warriors in the Crusades.** "

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?"

Kiba walked out from the fog, "Friends of Ethan."

"T-that pawn?!"

"Yeah."

Arthur turned, grinning, " **May we fight, royal knight? It's been quite a while.** "

Kiba thought then said, "I guess, I'd like to see the swordsmanship of legends."

Arthur chuckled, " **You won't be disappointed.** " He and Achilles drew their swords and Achilles grinned viciously.

" **I wonder if they'll be better fighters than _Hector_.** "

* * *

 **Gym** :

Koneko rolled under Xuelan's kick, and dodged more quick kicks, and when the Phenex's back was turned, she moved, only for her to kick back and tear half her clothes.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Issei yelled, only to be hit in the stomach by Mira. He turned in midair and his feet hit the wall, unfortunately, they got stuck. He looked up, to see the twins wielding chainsaws, his thoughts were, _Aww sh-._

Xuelan kicked at Koneko, only for the loli to catch it and punch her. She looked up, and widened her eyes as Koneko knocked her down using her shoulder, Xuelan spat, " _Who the hell are you?"_

"Rias-sama's servant, _duh_."

Issei ran away, "GAAH! KONEKO!"

"Running won't save you you know~" the twins cried.

 _Wait, I'm a rook, what the hell am I doing?_ Issei turned and when they smirked,

 **[BOOST]**

He threw the gauntlet forward and it shattered one chainsaw then grinned, "ONE!" He slapped Il's shoulder, then Nel's butt, "TWO!"

They fell on the floor, groaning. Mira charged him, but Issei grabbed the quarterstaff and smashed it with his empty hand then hit her shoulder, knocking her back, "Three~"

They growled and Issei jumped up, devil wings open, "Now. Dress," he snapped, "Break." Their clothes tore open and they scream and kneeled on the floor. Issei turned to Koneko, "Oh, you got the rook too? Amazing!" Let's get out of here. As they ran out, Akeno blew up the building.

[Three Phenex pawns and one Phenex rook has retired.]

[Two Phenex pawns, two Phenex knights, one Phenex rook, and one Phenex bishop has retired.]

Just after that, they heard a shout. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

* * *

 **Normal POV, Clubhouse Exterior:**

"Ethan, please be serious," Momo begged. I took another bite of the banana.

"I am. I need energy to fight, bananas are a good source. Proven. Guarantee." We stopped and looked ahead, We saw two knights and one bishop. "Move ladies, I'm not in the mood to fight you guys. Let me get in the school building so I can promote and beat Riser."

They flared and the rook stepped forward, she wore a mask over half her face and a suit that left everything but her breasts and naughty bits uncovered, "You arrogant brat, you know we can't. Riser-sama will get angry."

"I don't want to spent _energy_ trying," I protested, "You'll retire eventually when you fight me."

She growled, "Mihae, get the bishop, she won't be a challenge." Momo widened her eyes and frowned, I touched her shoulder and kissed her when she looked.

"Have fun. I believe in you~" She stepped away and I turned to the rook and two knights. Then shouted, "You two hiding! Get out!"

Two girls wearing cat paws came out grudgingly, "Ni, Li, Karlamine, Siris, let's show this brat what happens when he mess-" She stopped and gasped as they were all surrounded by shadows.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you talk while there's a fight going on."

"T-THAT'S CHEATING!"

I chuckled, "Idiots, there's no cheating in war...it's a fight to survive.I'm going to put you out of your misery, you guys are pathetic." As I closed my hand, I muttered, "I told you, I don't want to fight. Yet you insist. Why can't there ever be a time with just peace?" When my fist closed, Momo stabbed the bishop with an icicle. The gym blew up behind us.

[Three Phenex pawns and one Phenex rook has retired.]

"What is it good for?" I sang sadly.

[Two Phenex pawn, two Phenex knights, one Phenex rook, and one Phenex bishop has retired.]

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

[Three Phenex pawns have retired.]

I grinned at that, "Perfect." Kiba appeared next to me, and I pointed to the new school building. They nodded and we suddenly turned when we heard an explosion.

[One Gremory rook has retired]

"NO!" I shouted. I ran towards the gym with Momo when Kiba pushed us and there was an explosion that blew us towards Issei, who was running to us.

"KIBA!" I yelled.

[One Gremory knight has retired]

We heard Riser shout, "My lovely Rias, don't underestimate me, I'm not weak. If you believe you'll win, you won't!"

Akeno fell, heavily injured, I ran to her, "No, not another."

She gripped my hand, "I've injur-" Her eyes widened. Yubellena flew over us, "You were powerful, I was forced to drink these drops of Phoenix Tears. Now, say good-bye filthy rats." A fireball flew at us and I closed my eyes while I leapt in front of Momo. The four of us remaining felt a rush of cold air.

I opened my eyes and widened, "Wh-who did that?" It was a three meter tall doll-like figure, made of pure ice. Although the flames were Phoenix flames, the doll was untouched.

Akeno coughed, "I-it's Absolute Demise..."

"Momo!"

"I didn't do it!" she protested.

"You did," I hugged her, "I heard it's a Longinus, very powerful."

"Akeno, stay behind this we'll protect you."

"H-hai."

A blast of flames flew at the doll and it blocked, but this time, it was slowly melting. "Don't ignore me! I doubt any of you are in the position to make me use my second container of Phoenix Tears." I widened my eyes, "Akeno, I'll get the second container, hang on!" She nodded, grimacing.

"Momo, create a blizzard." There was a howling of wind as snow flew around us, and blinding the queen, she shook her head, "I remember where you guys are." She threw a fireball at Akeno's direction.

[One Gremory queen and one Gremory bishop has retired]

Issei was blocked from the worst of the blast behind a barrier Momo created before the fireball landed, saving him. Yubellena smirked, but she saw me, my eyes full of hatred, anger.

 **"NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT! JEANNE! LEONIDAS! ELCID! RICHARD!"** The four heroes from the past appeared, and Yubelleba's eyes grew small with fear, she tried to fly away, but she was smacked down by a blast of wind, then stabbed on one shoulder by Leonidas's spear. She tried to blow me up, but Jeanne D'Arch materialized, blocking it with her shield.

 **"WEAK. WEAK WEAK WEAKWEAKWEAKWEAK!"** She tried to use her Phoenix Tears, but I grabbed the container when Richard cut off her arm. It disappeared into light as they saved the limb.

 **"GIVE ME THAT BITCH! GOODBYE~"** I had Jeanne raise her sword when Issei held my shoulder.

"Give her a less brutal end." I frowned at him and glaring, opened my mouth, but he interrupted. "Remember, this is a game, they are all fine, but they'll need some healing."

I turned to the four heroes and after silence, finally nodded. They sank into the ground, then a roar came.

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

[One Phenex queen has retired.]

"Buchou, where are you?" Issei asked.

"I'm going to face Riser."

"NO!" I shouted.

"It's too late, Ethan. Asia and I are at the top of the building." I trembled.

"You had two powerful pieces alive, yet you risk your win to do it? Why?"

"I want the satisfaction of beating him myself."

I gritted my teeth then ran towards the new schoolhouse, "Buchou, I hate you, but I love you for that. I love the determination, but I think Issei and I will handle him much better." We walked into the schoolhouse and I said, "Hmm, a knight or rook, Issei?"

He looked at me strangely ,"Why not queen? It has all attributes of the evil pieces."

I blinked, "Oh, I thought it was...only...magic? Because...Akeno used...only magic..."

He chuckled, then said, "No, it contains the strength of a rook, speed of a knight, and magic enhance of a bishop."

"Promotion, Queen!" I felt a surge of power then nodded, "Hobey Ho, let's go." I opened my wings and jumped up, smashing through the floors and onto the roof. I glared, "RISER!"

He glared in return, "It's that arrogant pawn."

"I'm naturally powerful, rightfully arrogant! But you and your peerage are weak. And, you piss me off."

"Then let's see you handle THIS!" Flames flew at me and I charged straight into it.

"ETHAN!" Rias screamed, but Issei held her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's got this."

"What if he doesn't?" she cried.

He smirked, "I will protect you Buchou, with all my might I won't let you down!"

 **[BOOST]**

Riser cackled, "IDIO-" He stopped suddenly as I burst through the flames, surrounded by the shadows. Rias and Issei saw Riser's disbelief through the tunnel that formed from the shadows absorption of the flames. I grinned, showing my canine teeth, Riser's eyes showed fear as he ran, but he tripped and fell.

 **[BOOST]**

I punched down, but he rolled. My fist went through the roof, but I swung right, creating a gash and knocking him to the edge. I hung on and I walked over, dodging a fireball that flew at me, "Futile~" Then I bent over, coughing. He grinned and opened his wings, flying up. He kicked me back to Rias and I still coughed violently.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei saw me and ran to me, he sat me up, frowning, "What the hell is happening?"

"I-I think I-I've reached the limit, BLEH!" I vomited blood, and heaved then looked up and raised my arm, blocking flames that flew our way. Rias came over, "Ethan, don't kill yourself." I vomited more and chuckled, "Wh-who knew I had a limit. Back up." They did, leaving me alone. Riser walked up to me, "See, you're not as strong as you think you are."

 **[BOOST]**

Issei's eye twitched. I said, "If I didn't fight earlier, this wouldn't happen. Don't worry, I'll still win."

"Oh?" He kicked me sideways, "How so?"

I quickly gulped the Phoenix Tears, "THIS!" Riser yelled and I blocked a punch, "BACK!"

 **[BOOST]**

"YOU-" He was blasted back as my body blew up, rejecting the tears. My aura pushed out all the tears I consumed and before I fell, "Issei, defeat this asshat for me."

[A Gremory pawn has retired]

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"NO!" Issei shouted. He punched Riser so far back, he crashed into the swimming pool below. He turned to Rias quickly, "Please, kill him."

She blinked, "How?"

 **[BOOST]**

Riser climbed up, "You brat!"

"YOU WON'T WIN RISER!" Issei shouted, "You'll pay for killing Ethan!"

"HE DESERVED TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP!"

 **[BOOST]**

 **"Let's go!"** The three remaining pieces flew down.

Rias stepped in front of Riser, who was kneeling, "Say it, give up."

"He smirked his smirk~" sang Issei, then Riser and Issei said it at the same time, "Never!"

"Fine," Issei walked over to Rias, "Here's something I want to try. Hope you don't mind Buchou."

"Issei, wha-AHHH!" she moaned as he slapped her ass.

 **[TRANSFER]**

Rias shuddered as she felt a surge of power through her, composed herself then glared at Riser, "Say it."

He smirked, "Never, I _will_ marry you, Rias, I WILL DESTROY YOUR ROOK AND YOU BISHOP! AND DESTROY YOUR PRIDE AS YOU CRY OUT MY NAME! I-"

His words made Rias's eyes twitched, she screamed and threw a Power of Destruction, blowing up the entire pool, Issei and Asia cried out.

"Riser won't lose."

Issei growled, "YOU STILL LIVE?" Then he noticed Riser seemed tired, afraid, _Hey Issei, a friend of mine told me something. You can defeat Riser by either breaking his mind, or using a god-like attack. I know none of you are capable of an attack of that sort, but if it_ ever _comes to the point where I retire, which I doubt, mind you, go for breaking his mind, make him doubt that he will live to regenerate everything and anything._ Issei turned to Rias, then Riser, and breathed in as he recalled what else Ethan said, _Don't ever give him a chance to rest, never, ever._ Issei nodded then charged, punching Riser's face.

 **[BOOST]**

"Brat! YOU TRASH! GAHH!" Issei smashed his knees.

"You think you are high and mighty, but you aren't."

"Of course I-" His jaw was smashed and he quickly regenerated it.

"SAY IT! _SAY IT!_ "

"NEVER!"

"You know, not even immortals live forever~"

He stopped, "Wha-"

Issei smashed his face on the floor and said, "You heard me, not even they can live forever."

 **[BOOST]**

"NO! I AM IMM-" Riser's face was smashed on the pool's floor again, then Issei grinned, as he looked to his right, "Perfect~"

"Wh-wha-"

"You can regenerate, but...can you drown? That's the question~"

"I CAN-" His words were stopped as Issei dunked his head into the pool, bubbles formed as he struggled for air.

"Oh, you _can?_ Oh, I guess I'll just drown you instead."

 **[BOOST]**

Issei brought up Riser and kneed his solar plexus, causing him to cough, then he dunked him into the pool again. Rias and Asia stared, horrified at how Ethan made Issei this violent against Riser. They both hoped that he didn't act this way at other fights.

"Come on! You said you are immortal? What happened to your regeneration?"

"I-I still wo-AHH!" Issei stomped on his "male-pride", "Now that's gone, let's see what else we can destroy~"

"P-ple-"

Issei threw Riser against the floor, "Fee-fie-foe-fum, I'd like the meat of a chicken man!" Issei tore off the arm of Riser, and then Riser shouted, "I RESIGN!" Issei grinned, he won.

[The Phenex king has resigned. Rias-sama has won the Rating Game.]

Issei threw Riser down on the floor, and when his Boosted Gear vanished, he collapsed on his knees, whispering, "Ethan, it worked, I wonder what kind of friends you have that knows this." Then Issei laughed, laughed a brutal laugh. Then flipped off Riser, "See ya, bud."

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

I opened my eyes to see darkness, "Brunhilde?"

She walked into my sight, no longer wearing the clothes that were torn in her torture, but a plain white t-shirt and shorts, "Need something Ethan?"

"Why did I reject the Phoenix Tears?"

"Well, this Sacred Gear relies on itself to heal you."

"B-but I don't want to! It kills me, it degrades my sanity, my strength each time I do!"

"I know, but that's the consequence. Those that wield it become powerful easily, it has a mind of its own, but yet, no consciousness to talk to. All you simply have to do is get angry, and...You've been angry what?...Four times now? Your power is just matching a high-class devil, and this is _half_ of what you have currently, a quarter if you include your lost power. This is why it forces you to be insane by healing yourself."

"What about Twilight Healing? Asia's gear." She closed her eyes, then nodded.

Opening them, "It seems for now, you can be healed. But...If you get more powerful, you won't be able to."

"Is there a way tooo-...To prevent the side effect? Or, effect of healing myself?"

She bit her lip, reluctant, then, "I guess if you are desperate for it, I can tell you the way."

"Tell me," I demanded, holding out my hand, palm up.

"It's not proven. Each user has died so early that they haven't had a chance to end this."

"Just asking, how do you know?"

"They are in here too. I talk to them when you are busy."

I blinked, "So I have not only you, but other ghosts in my head."

"Yes," she looked at me as if it was obvious. It would make sense, considering Issei does. If mine is similar, I'm lucky to not have them take me over yet.

"Great, another example that I won't be sane much longer."

"So?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"You need someone to risk their life for you. It's not just in a battle, but a situation where they are in complete despair."

"Like, Juggernaut Drive?" I asked, _Will Issei use that to save me?_

"Something like that, they don't have to have it, they just need the anger while risking their life."

I nodded, "I-I'll keep that in mind. But why that moment?"

"The gear wants to be cared for, each user has lived a terrible life, it wants happiness, relief that soneone cares for the host."

"B-but isn't Momo enough? She loves me and I love her."

"I will tell you this, another woman will show that same love and will kill herself to be with you at your 'death'."

I turned, "Who?!"

"Telling you more will ruin it," she stuck out her tongue and touched her cheek, "I wish you will find her."

I sighed, "Hilarious."

She frowned, "The marriage is starting."

"Huh?"

"Riser and Rias-sama's."

"WHAT?!"

"Riser targeted Asia, and Issei protected her, it went downhill from there."

"I must get up! Getupupupupup! GETUP!"

"Don't worry, I was kidding."

"You scared me! I promised Rias that she won't have to marry that little brat!"

She put her hands on my cheeks, "You aren't the only one who promised that, Ethan."

"Who?"

She facepalmed, " _Issei_."

I rubbed my neck, "Right, but, how did he do it?"

"He is determined to keep Riser's marriage from happening, so...he did it, with my advice."

"Hmph, I could have been of help."

She smirked, "More like you'll kill everyone."

"I won't."

"You will, trust me."

" _Whatever_ , when can I get up?"

"Hmm," she turned, "...a few days."

" _A few days?_ "

"For here, it'll feel like a few hours, don't worry."

"B-but I'll be _bored_." This caused Brunhilde to narrow her eyes.

"You know how I feel in here? The most you could do right now is talk with me," she pouted then crossed her arms, facing away from me.

"Sure..." I hugged her. We stayed silent then I turned to her, "Hey, what was your daily life when serving God? Before you were captured?"

She giggled happy for the conversation, "Well..."

* * *

 **Few days after the game, last week of school:**

"When will he wake up?" Momo asked, "It's been a few days." She stood over Ethan's still body with the peerage.

"It's my fault," Issei mumbled, "If I moved earlier, we could have avoided that."

"Ara Issei," Akeno said, "Don't blame yourself, you did a great job against Riser, so much that Rias had to explain why and apologize."

"Y-you had to APOLOGIZE?!" Issei shouted.

"You should have let me marry Riser instead," Rias frowned, "You didn't have to do all that."

"I didn't want him to marry you, and you had to _apologize?_ That's complete bull-" Issei started.

"ETHAN!" Momo cried.

"Heh, first thing I see when I wake up is you, I'm glad," Ethan patted Momo's head.

"How did it go? Did Bru-did you break the marriage?"

"Rias didn't have to marry Riser," Akeno said, "All thanks to Issei."

Issei walked over and clamped my shoulder, "Thanks to you with that tip. Breaking his mind. It felt _so_ satisfying."

"I'm glad."

Rias turned, "How did you think of that? Breaking his mind?"

I stopped, Momo and I looked at her, then, "Well...you see...just think, he can regenerate, right? But it costs him energy I'm betting. So I decided, why not make him doubt he is immortal? If he doesn't think he can regenerate his broken arm, then he'll be weaker. That's what everyone does, count on their power." This caused Rias to flinch, then she nodded.

"Okay, I'll accept that explanation, it makes sense."

"Of course it does, red-lady, why do you doubt me?" then Issei shook his head at my Alucard impersonation.

"Stupid Helsing Abridged."

"It's a funny show, that's practically Helsing, shortened!" I protested.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I think I rushed a bit on the Riser fight, but I didn't really want to put the marriage part, so I asked someone for whether I should or not make Riser lose and they also agreed, so. *clasps hands* He lost!**

 **Next chapter starts the Excalibur arc! Akame will now appear, but probably not as what you expect. _Read the beginning of this chapter if you don't_ _understand._**


	11. Excalibur

**Now starts the Kokabiel Arc! Before you start reading, know that I will skip some events in the series because I don't think they were that important. Like Irina talking to Xenovia, i.e.**

* * *

 _"Hey, Issei-kun," Kiba stated._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do you remember this sword?" He pointed to a sword behind Issei in the photo._

 _Issei shook his head, "Nah, that was long ago." I watched Kiba stare at it intently. He acted curious, but as he stared it didn't show anything else other than anger. Flames burned in his eyes as he stared at it in disgust._

 _"Coincidences_ do _happen...I never thought I'd see this in such a way."_

 _"What?"_

 _Kiba glared at the sword, " A_ Holy Sword _."_

 _I blinked. A what now?_

* * *

"So, why are we here?" I asked. I looked up at the abandoned factory as the building loomed over me. Rias walked over with her arms crossed over her breasts. She looked at me.

Rias answered, "We need to kill a stray devil."

"A-another one?" Momo stuttered.

"Yes, but I hope it isn't like Viser." She referred to the powerful stray that could easily overpower the peerage. The only reason they were alive was to to my sacrifice of my power to kill her. Over the past week, I've felt some power return, too much and too quickly for my comfort, however.

I nodded, "I agree. Why are we waiting then?"

"Issei still needs to come." Ah, I see. I put my hands in my pockets as Momo walked over and held one of my arms. We waited a few minutes before Issei appeared at the gate. "This way, Issei," Rias called.

"An abandoned factory?"

She nodded, "Sorry to call you out here so late, but this is urgent."

"It's fine, but...in there?" We looked up at the abandoned factory, and for the first time since I got here, I felt as if something was off.

Koneko said, "Definitely a stray devil."

"We've received orders to slay it tonight, that's now dangerous it is. We will be at a disadvantage indoors. Because of this, Asia, Akeno, Momo, and I will stay out here."

[Hai!]

"Koneko, Issei, Ethan, and Kiba, you guys enter and lure it out."

"Hai!" we all said but Kiba.

"Yuuto?"

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"Alright! BOOSTED GEAR!" shouted Issei, "Let's go Kiba, Koneko-chan, Ethan!" We ran up to the door and Issei blabbed, "Let's see what this one is like, if it's another monster-" Koneko simply walked to the door and punched it in. This caused him to sweatdrop, "Without warning, eh...?"

We walked in and I saw a crying girl, bleeding. "Um, do we help?" Before they could warn me, I was right next to the girl when she quickly grew fangs and started screeching, and leapt at me. "SHIIIIIT!" I was knocked down and Koneko punched it. "Yuuto-senpai, if you must," when he didn't move but stared at the floor, she said louder, "Yuuto-senpai!"

He started and looked up. The devil squirted a web at Koneko. I jumped in front, but she tackled me, knocking the two of us to the side, but the liquid hit us and was apparently acid, burning our sleeves, and the front of the shirt. "Eugh," I said.

"YOU!" Issei shouted, he jumped in front of us,

 **[BOOST]**

 **[EXPLOSION]**

"Dragon Shocker!" It hit the devil but did no harm. He made a 'che', "I need more power! QUIT STANDING AROUND PRINCE CHARMING!" Kiba woke up and jumped up. He sliced the devil in half, but it jumped up, in one piece and attacked him. I got up and punched the devil before it could bite off Kiba's head. It flew to Koneko, who used the momentum to spin and throw it up, "Fly."

It crashed through the ceiling, screeching, and flew outside, and Rias said, "Akeno."

She replied, "Hai, Buchou. Lightning!" She shocked it with a bolt of lighting and when it tried to move, an icicle stabbed it in place, by Momo's Absolute Demise, it was then frozen from it's neck below.

"Tsk, tsk~"

Rias walked to it, "A disobedient creature who kills its master and pursues its own desires. Such a sin deserves punishment. In the name of Lord Gremory, I will deal that punishment!" She used her Power of Destruction and obliterated the creature.

Issei ran up to me with Koneko, "That was easy!"

I scoffed, "Yeah, because you didn't get sprayed with acid." I looked at Koneko then away quickly as I saw her breast. "Sorry."

"..."

Akeno flew down, "The creature has completely lost her mind, such a creature can't be considered a devil anymore."

I shivered, "Ugh, don't tell me I'll be like _that_."

"That is why it was so urgent, imagine if it got loose."

"Koneko-chan, Ethan-senpai, you both all right?" Asia ran up to us. She healed both of us. "Thanks," we both said. We heard a slap and looked right.

"Did that wake you up a bit?" Rias scolded Kiba, "One wrong move and someone could have gotten killed."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this."

"This hasn't been my best day. I'll excuse myself now." He started walking away and Issei chased him, "Kiba!"

I went inside the factory, "I'll check for more strays, just in case." Momo and I went inside to check, seeing nothing and nobody, and was coming back out when I saw Kiba walking away and Issei shouting after him. I turned to the peerage, "I'll see what I can do. I'll come back with him." Rias nodded, "Go, he will need all the help he can get."

Momo stepped forward, "I'll come to-" I stopped her, and removed my hand when I realized it was touching her breast. Blushing, I said, "No, don't worry about me, Momo. I can handle myself, and with Kiba's help, I'll be even safer." He was almost out of sight when I sprinted after him.

* * *

When he shrugged me off, I decided to follow him. I stayed a distance behind, but it started raining, so I had to risk being closer because of the limited visibility. I saw a man stumble and fell, dead. Kiba looked up calmly at someone in front of him. Not a moment after, I heard a drunk voice.

"Ahh! Look who it is! It's Prince Charming! You devil scumbag! Long time no see!" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Freed Zelzan! You're still here?"

"AHAHAHA! I'm happy of this reunion!" He shouted as Kiba drew his sword, "I was getting bored of killing priests! After you beat me that time at the church, I haven't seen you devils. So I had to kill these priests. By the way, look at my new toy!" The sword Freed held glowed.

"That glow, that aura, is that-"

"PERFECT! I'd like to test your demonic piece-of-shit sword against this Holy Sword. Excalibur!" Kiba growled and he cackled, "That's not all! I have a new friend to help me! Presenting, my new helper!" A young woman walked up beside Freed, I stared at her. Her red eyes, her sleeveless minidress, and at her figure, then frowned and shook my head.

"Wait, she's the girl!" I took a deep breath, I had to go fight now. See why I got the dream, and I had to help Kiba.

I walked up to Kiba and he looked at me, shocked, "I thought you left."

"I didn't, glad. You seem to need help."

"Good, I get the bastard and you get the woman."

"Sure."

* * *

I covered my arm and fist in a shadow, then charged the woman. She quickly sidestepped and slashed, but it was blocked my my arm and strangely, I felt pain. I heard Brunhilde, _Careful, that sword , Murasame, is coated with a deadly poison that has no antidote._ No wonder why, I expelled the shadow on that arm and created a sword. The woman's eyes narrowed and she charged again. She parried a slash and I clashed my sword against hers. I opened my mouth but she glared and kicked my feet from under me. I rolled back and flipped onto my feet.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?!"

"You're a devil. Selfish, greedy, evil. Such corrupt people shouldn't exist."

"I'm not!" I dodged a cut and then blocked one going for my leg.

"NYAHAHA! She wouldn't listen to you!" Freed yelled as I talked, "I destroyed her spirit and her ability to think! She listens only to me! She used to be a fierce warrioress named Akame, but after me, she wasn't so fierce~" His statement caused me pause and figure out the meaning of what he did to her.

"You bastard!" I shouted, and just before I got cut in half due to my carelessness, a shadowy hand yanked me down, under Akame's swing. I roared and tried to wake her up.

"AKAME!" I shouted at her as I yanked myself free, "Listen to me!" She barraged me with slices, which I barely managed to block. "YOU SAY YOU WANT TO FIGHT CORRUPTION, KILL THE EVIL IN THE WORLD!"

"Yes, devils are the epitome of that." I got too close and she kicked me swung and I blocked it with my sword, I couldn't touch it.

"Please, not all devils are like that, my master is an example. Believe me, I'm not one of the corrupt devils. I also follow your path, to end the evil in this world." She swung her sword so fiercely that I blew back when I blocked it. "Please, not all devils fit your description," I hung my head, not willing to kill her.

"Ex-Execute," came her more uncertain phrase. Before her sword could touch me, Freed was knocked back into Akame.

"Gods sake woman! If you didn't listen to it, you would have killed it by now! I would also have killed Prince Charming if I wasn't so distracted!"

"...I-"

"Do you doubt me?!" When she didn't answer, Freed slapped her and when Kiba and I tried to walk up, he raised his sword. "We will make a tactical retreat. I go first, then you follow, got it woman?"

She nodded. I watched, tears forming before I waved my hand and turned away, just as she did. I didn't see as she looked back many times, first time for mistrust, but she was surprised that I didn't use it as an opportunity, she was about to take the chance to kill me, but stopped. The next times she looked back, it was from other feelings, that surfaced a little. Before I left her view, she stared at my spot, hard tightly gripping Murasame as she thought of what I tried to say, and what I did. Looking back one more time, she followed Freed. I, on the other hand, never looked back once.

Until I realized something. I looked around, "Kiba? Kiba!" He disappeared. Sighing, I walked back, alone.

* * *

 **Ethan's house, Next Day:**

Momo walked in the room and said, "There you are! We are all worried about you! You and Kiba didn't go to the clubroom afterschool!" She saw my lifeless look. "Ethan?"

"Nothing. What happened?"

She crossed her arms, "If I tell you what Rias said, would you tell me what happened yesterday and why you didn't come back?" I thought about it and realized that I could tell her everything excluding what happened with Akame.

"Sure."

"Kiba used to a subject for Holy Swords testing..." I looked at her, then remembered his fierce gaze at the picture of a Holy Sword, and the savagery he showed yesterday while fighting Freed.

"Uh-huh?"

"He was the only survivor..." As she spoke, I listened to her, until I got the whole story.

* * *

 **After, Afterschool:**

"Thank you for meeting with us,"said the blue haired lady, "I am Xenovia."

The orange-haired lady added, "I am Shido Irina!"

Rias had her arms crossed, "Why would servants of God want to meet a Devil?"

"There are seven Excaliburs that exist, six which are kept by three divisions of the Church," Irina paused, "Three have been stolen by Fallen Angels." The entire peerage gasped.

"Stolen?!" Issei exclaimed.

"We have two. The Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction..." said Xenovia.

"And my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!" said Irina.

Rias smiled, "So, what is it that you want from us?"

"This problem is only between us and the Fallen Angels. We can't afford to deal with the Devils of this city."

"You are quite...condescending. You think we would side with the Fallen Angels just to do something with the Holy Swords?"

"Devils despise Holy Swords, you are in the same position as the Fallen Angels," Xenovia spoke calmly. This caused Rias's eyes to turn red, I blinked. _Is she...angry?_ "If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you are the sister of a Satan."

Rias smiled, "If you know that much, then surely you know I won't side with Fallen Angels. In the name of Gremories, I would never do anything to humiliate the Satans."

Xenovia smirked, "Glad to hear it. That is just what our HQ is after. I am sure the sister of a Satan would never be that foolish."

"Then you know that I won't side with you or your God, right?"

"Right. I just need you to pledge that you won't interfere with us."

Rias nodded, "I won't interfere."

"Thank you for your time, we will take our leave." Xenovia and Irina stood up and walked towards the door. Then Xenovia turned, "May I ask, are you Asia Argento?"

"Y-yes."

Xenovia glared, "I never thought that I would see a witch here _._ " Asia widened her eyes and looked down.

Irina smiled, "Ah, you're that ex-nun who became a witch? I heard you could heal not only Angels, but also Devils and Fallen Angels. That's why you were excommunicated. But...I didn't know you'd be a _Devil_." Asia clenched her fists and Issei muttered, "Asia..."

Xenovia lamented, "To think a saint becomes a Devil...nobody's perfect I guess." She scoffed.

"HEY!" Issei and I shouted, "SHUT THE **HELL UP!** " Koneko stopped Issei while Momo stopped me.

"Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked.

Irina answered, "No, not possible! She's a Devil, there's no way."

"Still, some feel guilt and retain their faith. I can sense that."

"Really?" Irina asked, then turned, "Asia-san, do you still believe in our Lord?"

Asia started crying, "I-I can't stop. I believed in him my whole life."

Xenovia walked towards her, "Then let us kill you now." Asia gasped. "What ever sins you have committed, God will forgive you. I will punish you in the name of God." Xenovia was about to draw her sword when I charged at her. I was right at her face when Rias spoke, "Enough. If you are to belittle my servan-"

"I'm not belittling her. It's my duty as a woman of faith. To dispose of witches." I pushed everyone back with my aura, Rias called my name, while Akeno and Momo got up and shouted, "DON'T!"

" **YOU DARE CALL HER A WITCH?"**

Xenovia, oblivious to my power, answered, "I believe it's the correct term for her state."

" _ **IT IS NOT! YOU**_ **are the ones calling her a saint. Asia is always..."** Issei looked at the floor as my hand was surrounded by shadow and they formed barded claws, then Issei continued, "all alone."

Xenovia was unfazed, frowning, "A saint only needs the words of God, anything more...they aren't worthy of sainthood."

Issei growled, " _Screw faith and God, you guys don't understand Asia's kindness_. _IDIOTS!"_

Xenovia narrowed her eyes, "What are you to Asia?"

Issei, " **FAMILY. FRIENDS. ALLIES.** "

I answered, "Simply a friend, but I can't _stand_ insolence."

Issei continued, "If any of you harm Asia, I'm not afraid of wiping every one of you!"

 **"AND ME."**

Xenovia tilted her head, "Oh, is that a challenge to the Church? What a bold statement from feeble Devils."

I grinned, showing my canine teeth, " ** _GLADLY_ WILL MAKE IT A CHALLENGE!"**

"Ethan, Issei, enough," Rias said.

We all heard a voice, "If that's the case," we turned and saw Kiba, arms crossed, smiling grimly, "I'll be your opponent."

Xenovia asked, "You are..."

"Your senior."

"Yuuto?" Rias asked.

* * *

Issei and I looked at each other, I asked, "Do I fight them, or you?"

"I will. You defended her because of their insolence, I'm doing it for _her_." I nodded, understanding.

"Sure, go ahead."

Xenovia said, "Let's begin." They threw down their robes to reveal that they wore suits that revealed their arms, legs, and the small of their back. I frowned at the suits.

Akeno asked, "Is this okay? Fighting Church affiliates on our own accord?"

"This is simply an unofficial sparring match," Rias replied.

Irina said happily, "If our superiors find out, they won't be happy~"

Xevnovia added, "We'll do our best to not kill you." Then looked confused at Kiba, "You're...laughing?"

"Well, I did find something. _What I've wanted to destroy._ " His eyes glinted as swords burst from the ground.

"Sword Birth...I remember now. That was the one subject from the Holy Swords Experiment that escaped disposal..."

I glared, "HE IS HUMAN TOO! DON'T TREAT HIM AS A OBJECT!" Xenovia backed up a few paces as I started walking to her, but Kiba yelled at me.

"I'm her opponent, not you." I turned glaring and he glared back. I nodded.

"Defeat her, show your power."

Irina cried out, "Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

"Huh! Eh?" came his confusion.

"I can't believe you became a devil from our years apart! Does destiny want to cause such tragedy?"

Issei widened his eyes, "Huh?"

"I finally became compatible with a Holy Sword and even flew overseas thinking I could help you! Is this another of Lord's trials?" She looked up, "But overcoming this is another step closer to God!"

Issei mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Come! Issei-kun! Let me use Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!"

Issei stared at her, wide-eyed, then, "BOOSTED GEAR!"

 **[BOOST]**

* * *

 **Hey, hoped you enjoyed. I tried to make Akame act how she would, instead of OOC. :) Now, I may or may not skip the next episode events, and instead go straight to looking for Freed. If I do, I'll make them references to the third episode's events. Now, I've updated the properties and sadly for those who want a solo pairing, this will have a harem. I will continue New Life, New Death specifically for solo pairings, and the two stories that branch out from them.**

 **See you Wednesday!**


	12. Entering Cockybell, Switching Sides

**Chapter 10, Arc 2**

* * *

 **Track Field, After the Fight:**

I turned to Hideki, "Time?"

He shook his head, "Thirteen point six. Is something on your mind?"

"I-Yeah."

He put his hands on his hips, "You don't have to come if you are bothered by something."

"No, I came here to release the stress," I took a deep breath, "Again." As I jogged to the start, I thought, _I trusted them to win, to make a good first impression. They failed. Why couldn't Kiba just let it go?_ I smirked, _At least they made an alliance, although...Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina are missing._

I heard, 'Set!' and raised my rear, when the whistle blew, the two boys, one girl, and I sprinted to the end of the 100 meter line. I passed it first, Hideki nodded, "Better, ten flat. Twelve point one, twelve point four."

I nodded, "Cool."

Hideki put a hand on my shoulder, "Ethan, was what happened months earlier still bothering you?"

I shook my head chuckling, "No, in fact, she admitted she slightly enjoyed it. I'm troubled because my friend is...not much in a good state right now. He's too focused on the past, he lost a...sparing match because of that."

"Ah, not really anything I could do, sorry," I nodded and Hideki walked over to our bags, "Take over, use the hurdle exercises."

"Okay."

We set up the hurdles and I turned, "Okay, remember, stand in front of it and put one leg over the hurdle and then the other. Crouch under the next hurdle, then alternate."

We were two sets in when Hideki came over, talking on the phone, "Ethan...okay, I'll tell him Rias." I frowned, what happened?

"Ethan, Rias needs you to go to the Hyoudou residence."

"Huh? I still need half an hour more."

"Not to worry, you still have three more months of vacation."

"Okay." I went over and picked up my bags, and started going to Issei's house with Momo.

* * *

 **Hyoudou residence:**

"What happened that's so serious?" I asked, arms crossed, "It was my first practice session in a while since...Viser."

Rias replied, "Kiba hasn't contacted us since last night, not even once. I worried for him, even if the two he is with are pretty skilled. So we searched the town with our familiars." We looked up.

"When we did..."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kuoh:**

We teleported to an area and saw a familiar holding the auburn exorcist. Issei shouted, "Irina!" He ran over, "Asia! Help her!"

She also ran over, "Who would do this?" Asia's hand glowed as she started healing Irina. This went on for a few seconds before she finally stirred.

When Irina woke up Issei demanded, "What happened to the other two?"

She groaned, opening her eyes slightly, "They...got away, I was too slow for them...He's very strong..."

I frowned, "Who?"

"Be...careful... of..." Then she fainted. Issei and Asia cried out her name, and Sona appeared. She stepped out of the magic circle and I saw her queen, Tsubaki.

"Thank you for coming, Sona," Rias said.

"Of course I would come after receiving your message," she looked at Irina, "The damage is serious, isn't it?"

Asia nodded, "Hai, Twilight Healing can't restore stamina. I can sense a lot of hers used up fighting."

I muttered, "So he not only beat Irina, but exhausted her."

Sona looked grave, "There's equipment to heal her at my house. Tsubaki."

"Hai," Tsubaki picked up Irina and teleported away.

"So...your butt is fine?" Saji asked Issei.

"Of course, after Asia's h-"

"WELL, WELL, WELL! Looks like you all took the bait and gathered here," a voice said. We turned and saw a familiar slightly insane exorcist, to say the least, step out from the woods. Freed bowed, "How are you, devil scum?"

"FREED!" Issei shouted, activating his Boosted Gear.

"Well, lookie here. Little Asia switched sides over to the devils. Are you happy with your devil scum life?" Before any of us could reply, he cackled and spread open his arms, "AT LEAST I GOT MYSELF A NEW SERVANT TO REPLACE YOU!" He glared at me, "Blackie, you know her." I growled then he shouted, "AKAME!"

She slowly walked out, and looked at me then started. She grabbed her sword, Issei pointed his arm at her, my eyes grew red, but Sona jumped in front of everyone along with Rias. "Woah woah woah!" Freed shouted, "Who said I wanted to fight? Someone just wants to talk to the red-head over there. Put your sword down, lady. You guys too."

"Someone...?"

The air grew purple, Freed grinned, "Yes, my boss."

Koneko looked up, "A Fallen Angel." A pale faced man with a pointed chin, canine teeth, reptilian eyes and sharp nose appeared. He wore a large coat and sprouting from the back, were ten crow-like wings.

Sona stated, "He has ten wings; he must be a leader."

"Lady of Gremory, it's nice to meet you. I am Kokabiel," the Fallen Angel stated.

"Good afternoon leader of angels who fell," Rias said calmly, with a small smile, "Nice to make your acquaintance. Now, why do you want to contact me? It's rare to see a leader this close."

"Simple. I want to start at your school, then destroy the town from there," Kokabiel stated.

"What? Why?" Rias exclaimed, losing her composure.

"I despise Sirzech. I want him to fight me!" Kokabiel clenched his fist and glared, "If I do this one, simple, thing, Sirzechs must come out even if he doesn't want to. That is my chance to annihilate him!"

"If you do that, war will break out between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils again!" Rias cried.

He chuckled, "Exactly!"

I raised my hand, one finger up, ready to say something, then lowered it, "...Never mind."

"I hoped to get Michael's attention by taking the Excaliburs, but he sent just small fry _exorcists_ and two _lowly_ Holy Sword users," he gave a disappointed sigh, "Disappointing, _extremely disappointing_. I can't even have fun! You know, after the three-way war, I was _so bored_."

I raised my hand again, "Why didn't you just play like, some Call of Duty or something?"

He looked at me strangely, "What's that?"

"Get with the _times_ , old man," I facepalmed, "It's a game."

"I HATE GAMES! I WANT A REAL WAR!" His tone made me shrink and Momo giggled.

"Guess he isn't as much as a gamer as you."

"Yeah, in fact, you'd beat him," I laughed at the time Momo was able to break a tie while having to fight half of the enemy team. She screamed with joy when she won.

He turned back to Rias, "Azazel and Shimhazai were passive about the war too, not just Sirzechs."

I turned to Issei as he muttered, "Azazel, Shimhazai, Raynare mentioned them before..." I looked back up.

"Not only did Azazel not want war, he started collecting these weird things called Sacred Gears, so I helped him collect them to get him on my side. Unfortunately...he still didn't want to start a war. Maybe it's because of that time we failed to get the Twilight Healing."

Issei shouted, "SO YOU DON'T WANT JUST HOLY SWORDS, BUT SACRED GEARS TOO?!"

Kokabiel grinned, "Your little Boosted Gear will be a useful weapon. I don't want it, nor need it, but Azazel might."

"I WON'T LET HIM! You think I'd let that bastard or you chop off my arm for a Ddraig?"

"Don't treat it like a being, it's only one of many objects," he waved his hand, "Anyway, all three factions are barely on the edge of war, I could start a war with. My. Own. _Hands._ It'll be so easy, and I get to enjoy it so much."

I muttered, "War maniac," and Momo looked at me, "You want to start fights too..."

"Not a _war._ "

He chuckled, "All of you be honored, I'm using you guys to help me start a war. There's a lot of power at your school, I'll enjoy the chaos from there. I can sit there and watch your little town be obliterated. And the rest of the world."

"Crazy dude..."

Freed cackled, "Isn't my boss's craziness perfect? I'm feeling a bit crazy myself! I'm even getting reward for my work! Lookie!" He opened his coat to reveal some human limbs, which I grimaced at, but saw the more valuable and dangerous objects. Four swords that unnerved me even just looking at them.

Koneko muttered, "Excaliburs."

"STOLEN?!"

He smiled, "All ready to be used, I'm the best!" He giggled a creepy giggle.

"Now, let's start a war~" Kokabiel said menacingly. He summoned a magic circle and shot light spears at us, Rias shouted, "Get back!" She, Akeno, and Sona created barriers and I joined in with one that absorbed its power. I stared at my hand, _Huh, it didn't destroy me._

 _I can feel the immense power, but it isn't powerful enough, to destroy you. If he had used his full power, you wouldn't be standing, or even laying on the floor. This energy is going to be simply a quick burst. Save it, Ethan._

"He went towards Kuoh..." I said, frowning.

"He's really going to destroy it!" Issei shouted.

"Not just that..." Sona said, "He'll start there and move outwards. It's easy for him to destroy this whole area."

"This town..." Issei muttered, "Is going to be gone..." Issei then shook his head, "We won't let you do what you want!"

Rias turned, "Issei, we're heading for the Academy."

They turned and started walking. I was about to follow when I felt a presence right behind me. Turning, I saw Akame. I frowned, "What do you want, kill me?"

She shook her head and went started towards Kuoh, then a pillar of light appeared, crying out, we shielded our eyes. "What was...that?" I asked myself, then turned to her. "I don't want a war, Akame. I think you chose the wrong side."

"...I did join the wrong side. I didn't think they'd want to kill the innocent. "

I sighed, "Let's go, I hope we don't fight, I can't bear to kill you. You on the other hand, won't hesitate to kill _me_." She opened her mouth to say something, but I already turned following after the peerage, not looking back as Akame and I went to our respective sides of this fight.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy:**

Sona's peerage and Momo created a barrier above Kuoh. Sona stated, "This barrier will protect Kuoh, if something small happens, outside here should be safe. I cannot guarantee about a larger problem."

Rias nodded, "Thank you, this helps a lot."

"I can keep up the barrier, but I don't think I can protect the school."

Rias frowned, "I won't allow the destruction of Kuoh happen."

"Why don't you contact your brother?" Sona asked, "He can and will guarantee the town's safety. "

Rias shook her head, "I don't see you contacting your sister."

Akeno walked up, "I've already contacted him."

"Why?"

"I know you don't want to bother him, but you can't handle a Fallen Angel that powerful on your own. Let him handle this, they're coming within an hour."

"One hour..." I muttered and Kiba turned, raising an eyebrow. Looking upwards, I flew to Momo, "It'll be boring keeping this up, but at least you'll be safe, eh?"

She giggled, "You don't die fighting him."

"I won't, don't worry ice princess, he'll most likely die against me!"

"ETHAN! Let's go!" Rias called.

"Hai, Buchou!" I turned, "See you within an hour." I planted a kiss on her and she nodded in the peerage's direction.

* * *

As we walked, Rias said, "Issei, I need you on support."

"Support?"

"Yes, I want you to be able to transfer your power to everyone."

"I see," Issei clenched his left hand, then looked up, "I got this."

"Everyone, hold out until Issei can transfer your power."

"Hold on, Buchou," I said, "Save some time from me, I can boost myself using my Sacred Gear." _But, weren't you complaining about going insane?_ Brunhilde questioned me.

 _I don't want them to waste their time for me. Besides, if I go insane, I doubt Kokabiel will stand a chance. I will also stand a chance to kill...Akame._

 _*Sigh* You're hopeless, you know that? You could kill, like, **everyone?**_

Rias stared at me for a moment, worried. She started to speak, but changed her mind and nodded, "Okay, if you wish."

 _Well, I think the peerage won't mind if they stop the war._

"Thank you..." I said silently while looking at the close doors and the slight rumbling outside.

"Issei, we're counting on you."

"H-hai."

"Our lives are on the line in this fight. But you all must survive so we could go to school together again!"

I scratched my head, "You know, _not_ going to school isn't bad at all. But staying together, why not?" Watching the doors that led outside, I breathed, "Promotion, Queen..."

We opened the doors and Issei breathed, "Woah, what is going on?" There was a huge pillar of light that rose high into the sky. It grew larger then shrunk and repeated the process. I started walking to it, curious, but something caught my attention first. I looked up as a voice said calmly.

"Well, looks like he fused the Excabilurs into one, something only he would do," Kokabiel sat on a huge throne high above the academy, elbow on the armrest and his head tilted as she looked down upon us, amused. I frowned as he imitated what God would do as he watched over us. I wonder why God didn't come and stop him by this time.

I shouted, "Kokabiel! Sirzechs will stop you!"

"Good," he threw a spear and it blew up the gym, "This is boring."

Issei muttered, "No w-way."

 **[Are you scared, partner?]**

"I've never seen a lance that large, it's probably not even from here."

 **[Of course it isn't. We are talking about a man who survived fighting God and the Satans]**

"C-can we even beat him?"

 **[If the worst happens, I'll go beat the crap out of him, even if most of your body is a dragon]**

Issei smirked, "My whole body? That's how strong he is, eh? That's how strong you are?"

Kokabiel smiled, "Since you came all this way, I'll let you fight my pet." He blasted a magic circle into the ground and out came... _Cerberus?_

"The Guardian of the Underworld...Cerberus," I frowned.

Rias shouted, "Akeno! Koneko!"

"Hai!"

"Issei, help boost our power!"

"Hai! BOOSTED GEAR!"

 **[BOOST]**

I stepped up next to them, "Well, let's see how this goes."

Akeno stopped the flames from one of the dogs, then Rias blasted the puppy with Power of Destruction. It flew to Koneko, who threw it aside, to allow Akeno to blast him with lighting. But it only got up, seemingly unharmed, angrier than before.

 **[BOOST]**

I heard Asia scream. I turned and saw another Cerberus close its mouth, a glow between its teeth before it shot its head down and spewed a column of flame towards Asia. Issei carried her out of the way as flames flew at her. I jumped up, glaive in hand, and stabbed down at its flank. It fell yelping. Kokabiel widened his eyes,

"How?" he muttered to himself.

"Damn, if I attack or get attacked, the boosts resets," Issei cursed.

 **[BOOST]**

"Asia, I'll distract him!" Issei dodged a swipe and Koneko tackled it. "Go, Issei-senpai. I'll handle this one."

"But, you can't handle him on your own!"

"I can stall at the least."

There was a low chuckling, **"You seem to forget about me~"** I said, " **I'll help, Ms. Toujou.** "

 **[BOOST]**

Issei shouted, "Fine! I'll leave it to you guys!"

Cerberus bit at Koneko, who was hanging on on its head. It knocked her off and he swallowed her, **"NO!"** I cut at its neck, grazing it. It yelped and Koneko broke the middle dog's teeth as she jumped free. She kicked it and as it fell over, I stabbed its body. Issei ran over, "Hey! You forgot who your opponent is!" It roared and he screamed, running away. I walked over to Koneko at the same time as Asia.

"You got this, Asia?" I asked.

"Hai!"

I turned and widened my eyes, then sprinted, "ISSEI!"

He yelped as the dog was just over him, then the three heads were cut off. Seeing a blue-haired woman, I smiled, "Xenovia."

"I'm here for backup!" She turned around and cut up the beast, effectively killing it.

Rias smiled, "I wish we didn't need help, but thank you." One Cerberus aimed its heads at her, but it was stabbed at the side be my and then sliced by Xenovia.

I heard Issei shout, "Akeno! Buchou!" I saw them smile, then, "Boosted Gear, Gift!"

 **[TRANSFER]**

Rias and Akeno moaned at the surge of power, then, I heard Akeno shout, "Ring out, Thunder!" It shocked a Cerberus, then Rias prepared a Power of Destruction. Akeno and Rias's magic combined, and obliterated a Cerberus.

One turned to Asia, and Issei shouted her name, but I heard a bunch of clashing and risked a look, and surprised to see swords sticking out of the ground, I smiled, "Kiba." The Cerberus disappeared with some whining. "Not bad..."

Rias growled, "Take this!" As the Power of Destruction flew, Kokabiel simply swatted it aside and flew at me. I thought to Brunhilde, _Could I absorb that?_

 _You could, but the power will most likely kill you._

 _Never mind,_ I replied as I dove out of the way, the magic left a crater a few meters deep.

"So..." Kokabiel started, "This is how much more powerful you are with the Red Dragon Emperor."

We heard a rumbling and saw the pillar of light grow bigger, I ran towards it, "What's going...on?" Stopping at the edge of a clearing, there was a magic square, with one man on the outside, a pudgy, average height man with balding grey hair and spectacles, the other was a familiar exorcist.

I heard the fat man shout, "It's complete! Finally complete!" I saw Freed wield a Holy Sword, grinning, as the fat man watched it proudly.

"What's the whole point?" I asked myself, but Kokabiel heard it.

Kokabiel said, quite calmly, but loudly, "I get to use the massive power from the combination of the swords, that is the trade-off."

"Is-is our town, really going to disappear? Just with this one action?" I whispered. Kiba walked to me and I saw him glare. I noticed that the Cerberus disappear, most likely Kokabiel's doing, and everyone walked over to the clearing with me.

The fat man turned and I heard Kiba mutter, "Valper..."

Valper said, "You should run away, in twenty minutes, this town will disappear."

Kokabiel got up, "You want to protect the town, get through me." Akeno and Rias threw their respective magics, but it was caught by Kokabiel, "Weak." He combined the magic power and threw it back, as his own. Akeno put up a barrier in front of Rias and herself, but the blast broke through. Both cried out from the pain.

"RIAS!" Issei shouted.

"AKENO!" came mine. We both caught our respective women and sat them up.

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO OUR WOMAN!"** we both shouted, **"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"** Akeno blushed, "Ethan..."

"We can't hold off until Sirzechs arrives Akeno..." Rias breathed. She turned and saw Kiba walking towards Valper, "Yuuto?"

Issei and I stopped, "Kiba?" Akame walked forward, then stopped, raising an eyebrow.

Kiba started, "Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project...or," he glared, "at least, the only from the ones you killed."

"Hm?" said the old man.

"I was able to live on, reborn as a devil. I couldn't die. So, I need to avenge my comrades by killing you!" He stamped his foot into the ground and leapt forward, blade appearing in his hands and gleaming wickedly.

"Yuuto! NO!" Rias shouted as Kokabiel scoffed and threw a spear.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted, and rushed forward with Koneko, but the explosion blasted them back.

"Hmm. You dodged a direct attack, quite nimble. Freed."

"YESSIR!" He charged and we all shouted, me charging, but his blade was stopped. I gasped then skidded to a stop. I saw the wielder and smiled at her, a woman wearing a sleeveless minidress with the tie in pristine condition. She pushed him back and he smirked, then disappeared. Xenovia ran forward to watch Akame's back, but Freed appeared behind Xenovia, who stopped, suddenly, "This piping hot, fresh, Excalibur can do anything!" He swung, but was violently kicked away. We all turned, looking at Akame. _That speed._

 _Not surprising._

 _Huh?_ I thought back.

 _You'll find out on your own soon._

Akame said, "Be careful."

"YOU BITCH SCUM! YOU'RE DEFENDING THE WRONG SIDE!"

Akame walked over to me, "I think I started at the wrong side. I've found the right side now."

"GAH! You have nerve to turn on us like that. I'll chop you up!" The Excalibur extended, I tried to leap, but the blade simply turned. Akame pushed me back and I rolled, getting up, crouching. I saw her dodge the Excalibur's extension, then turned to Freed, who shouted, "Nightmare!"

She narrowed her eyes as multiple Freeds appeared, "AKAME!" I shouted, as Freed sang when he jumped up.

"Lalalala~" She was watchful, frowning, and faster than anyone can process, simply moved from Freed to Freed until the real one was forced to block. "Transparency!"

The blade grew invisible, and I created a ball around Akame, barely blocking her as the Freeds rushed her. I took a deep breath and pushed them all back by expanding the ball.

Issei stuttered, "S-so that's all the abilities he can use with all the Excaliburs combined?"

I smiled, "At least Akame is doing amazing by herself."

"BOOM! DIE!" Freed charged Akame, who turned, no time to react. But a shadow roared in front and smashed Freed in the face with the hilt, dress flowing, with armor on her chest, shoulders, side of her hips, and wrists. I ran over to Akame, "Thanks, Saber. All right Akame?" I asked as the king of Great Britain dissipated.

"Th-thank you," breathed the girl.

"Hey, at least you're on our side now...Right?"

"Yes," she raised her sword, "I am."

"My nose! IT HURTS!" We heard a 'crunch', hearing Freed fix his nose.

We heard a grunt and saw Kiba struggle to stand, he fell. Valper walked to him and when Akame started moving, I held her back.

"I've heard one test subject ran away, but to see him be a devil? How pathetic." He raised his hands, "At least thanks to you failures, I was able to complete the project." Valper laughed this caused Kiba to look up in confusion.

"C-complete?" he asked, astonished.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, by this point, I still need like, two and a third episodes to go. I don't want to make this exceed 3k words, which I did...So adios, next week. Or maybe half a week. I'll see.**

 **Final chapter for New View of the World halfway done! Just starting the Riser fight! I'll try to finish by this weekend, but not sure.**


	13. Death Again

**Chapter 11.**

 **Give my new story To Prove You Wrong a read. I've changed the title from the original just because the pld one sounded plain. I've spent quite some time on it and i hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

Tatsumi looked out the window as everyone was relaxing behind him. He felt Incursio somewhere else in this world. No, he does have Incursio, but for some reason, he feels another. Tyrant even said it himself, there was another Incursio, it was genuine one, but not under the control of Tyrant...under the consciousness of a Danger Beast called Alien, no...Albion.

Not only that, Tatsumi can feel as if Akame is here too, the only other people missing is Leone and Esdeath. He clenched his hands, Esdeath brought him here, he remembered her words as he groggily woke up, "I'll be back, my Tatsumi."

After she left and he stumbled out, he wandered around the area before he met with the rest of Night Raid, who have no memories of how they were transported here, because they felt that memory locked up. They explained that if they tried to access that memory, death approached them, forcing them to leave it alone.

"Tatsumi?" He turned.

"Don't worry Mine, I'm only thinking."

* * *

 **Continuing from the last chapter, Third Person POV:**

"Complete?"

"None of you had the genes to use the Holy Swords. All I had to do after...remove the gene from the subjects! I crystalized the genes, as you can see," Kiba looked up and saw a gem the size of a thumb, "although...this is the last one."

Freed cackled, "ALL TEST SUBJECTS BUT ME DIED! BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T HANDLE IT! THEY DIED HALFWAY!" He slashed at Koneko then leaned on his sword, "But, that makes me super-duper special! Right?"

Xenovia looked at the direction of Kiba, "That's..." she frowned, "When a holy sword user gains the blessing, they must put something like that in their bodies. Is that...to make up for the lack of the right genes?"

Valper spat, "Hypocrites, after excommunicating me, they continued using my own research, as their own. _Michael,_ even if you took the genes right from their bodies, you didn't dare kill them."

"You didn't have to kill us!" Kiba grunted, "Why did you?"

"It was top secret, nothing more. When we were done, you were all useless," Valper casually smiled.

"NOTHING MORE! YOU KILLED DOZENS!"

"We believed we did it for God...no matter, it's done.."

"We were just...project materials, nothing...nothing more..." Kiba stared at the floor. Valper threw the crystal down at Kiba's feet.

"Keep it, I can mass-produce many now anyhow." Kiba picked up the crystal.

 _Run away!_

 _Save yourself!_

He clasped the crystal, "Everyone...Valper." He said the name with a strong resolve in his tone.

"Hm?"

"How many did you actually kill for your own desires?" Blue sprites appeared around him. Valper chose not to answer, and frowned at the glow around Kiba.

"Wh-what's that?" Issei asked.

Akame and Ethan widened their eyes, both stunned, "Woah."

"People?" Koneko asked.

Akeno said, "It's probably the different powers in the battlefield, combined with Kiba's grief that released the souls."

"I kept thinking...whether it is okay or not that I'm the only one alive. Aft-" his voice cracked, "After everything...There were kids with more dreams than me, who wanted to live more than me. I wondered, is it okay for me to be the only one to live a peaceful life?" He gasped and finally saw the souls of his murdered friends. The smallest girl grabbed his sleeve and seemed to smile.

 _It's okay..._

 _It's not your fault..._

 _If everyone gathers together..._

 _Take us in..._

 _It's not scary, even if there's no God..._

 _Even if God isn't watching over us..._

 _We are all always..._

Kiba closed his eyes, tears fell, "...One." Tears fell from Ethan's eyes, and he wiped them, then he turned to Akame, who was also crying. Smiling, he wiped her tears. Blushing, she pushed him away. When the spirits disappeared, Kiba was surrounded by a blue aura.

"It's heartwarming," came from Koneko.

"Wh-what's this? I can't stop crying," sobbed Issei.

 **[The knight has peaked]**

They all turned to Ddriag.

 **[When the user's thoughts and wishes go against what is natural in the world, the sacred Treasure peaks. That...is Balance Breaker]**

"My comrades didn't want revenge. That's not their wish. But, I want to defeat the evil before me, so nobody shares our fate. Nobody...anymore."

Kiba grabbed a sword and held it up. Valper shouted, "Freed!"

"Coming!" He leapt in front of Kiba and the Excalibur glowed.

Valper grinned, "Fool, just let yourself go to waste."

Issei shouted, "Kiba!" He turned, "Beat that bastard Freed and those Excaliburs!"

Ethan joined in, "Don't let their feelings and spirits go to waste!"

Akame followed, "Don't forget their dreams and wishes! And the future!"

Rias nodded, "Do it, Yuuto. You are part of my family, part of the Gremory household. You will never lose to an Excalibur, no knight of mine!"

Akeno shouted, "Yuuto! I believe in you!"

Koneko said, "Fight!"

Asia finished, "Kiba!"

Kiba murmured something, then, "What a moving scene you are all making. Let's get this thing started! I MUST CUT YOU TO PIECES TO FEEL BETTER!"

Kiba closed his eyes, "I will become a sword. Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, let's overcome this together! Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished. I will become a sword for President and for my comrades. Sword Birth!"

Ethan widened his eyes as the dark aura and light aura merged with the blue aura, then all negated each other.

"Sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both holy and evil powers. Stop it if you can!"

Rias muttered, "Holy and devil power fused into a sword. That's...!"

"Ddraig said that Kiba, 'peaked.' That's Kiba's Balance Breaker."

Valper gasped, "A holy demonic sword? That's impossible! For two opposing elements to mix together like that...no..."

Xenovia appeared in a rush of wind, next to Kiba, "Rias Gremory's knight, are we still on the same team?"

"I'd prefer that."

"Then let's destroy the Excalibur together."

"Is that...okay?"

"Even if it's merged Holy Swords, it's no longer holy. It's a strange sword."

"I understand."

Akame sped up to them, "I'll join too, I'm going to kill the bastard." They nodded.

Xenovia stabbed her sword in the ground, "Peter, Basilius, Dionysus, and the Blessed Virgin Mary...! Please hear my Paryers! In the name of the saint living in this blade...I set you free! Holy Sword Durandal!"

Akame frowned, "Durandal?"

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world," was the reply.

"Cut anything? What about killing with any cut that draws blood?" Akame gave a tiniest of grins.

"That, Durandal can't do," Xenovia smiled, "I've heard about you, using Murasame to kill any opponent with a single cut."

Valper said, "Impossible. My research didn't go into how to wield Durandal!"

"I'm one of the few naturals, unlike Irina or Kiba."

"So...a perfectly suitable wielder? A true holy sword user?"

"Although, I can't always control this wild guy. He'll be dangerous if not shut up in another space."

Freed attacked, "Is there even such thing?" The Excalibur attacked Xenovia, but she blocked it. "Your broken sword is no match for Durandal!" He dodged her attack, he shouted, only to be attacked from behind by Kiba. They clashed in midair multiple times, then when Freed expected another clash, he was slashed from behind by Akame, "WHAT? You all just give up already!"

He twirled in midair faster than she could process, knocking her to the ground. She grunted and rolled when Freed slammed the point where she used to be. Kiba attacked Freed and they clashed their swords one more time. "That sword, won't be able to sever our hopes!" The fused Excalibur broke, into multiple shards.

Freed stared at the hilt in disbelief, "IT BROKE NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY LOW DEVIL SCUM! GAH!"

Akame sliced him across the chest with Murasame, smirking, then widened her eyes when he threw a Excalibur shard at her, grazing her chest. Ethan shouted and ran to her, pulling her back. Freed tried again, but was knocked down by Kiba.

She held her side, "Th-the poison is supposed to kill him within seconds!"

"I-I think the experimentation made him much more tough than we expected."

Kiba murmured, speaking to his sword, "Did you see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!"

Valper fell, "H-how? In theory, the fusion of holy and demonic powers is, impossible!" He tried to run, but he was stabbed and crying out in surprise, he vanished.

Kokabiel chuckled, "You purpose is served, old man. Now, I'm bored of the diversions. Kid."

"Me?" Issei asked, this got a nod.

"Boost your power and transfer it to someone."

Rias crossed her arms, "Are you giving us a chance? Don't be ridiculous!"

He chuckled, "You are ridiculous if you think you stand a chance."

"Th-there's no time. I..will defeat him."

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

I put my arm in front of Rias and Issei, "I'll do it, I'm the most powerful here. Besides, I wonder, if I could use powers from those that died in the Great War."

They looked at me, surprised, "Oh, come on. Don't be so surprised. Issei, boost."

 **[BOOST]**

"Thank you." Rias turned to us.

"I was hoping I'd defeat Kokabiel myself, but," she smiled, "I do believe Ethan will have a better chance. This one time, I'm hoping you'll get angry, it will guarantee us a win against Kokabiel. We may not even need my brother to help us."

 **[BOOST]**

"Pfft," I scoffed, "I'm not going to get angry this time, trust me."

"We'll buy you time, I don't trust him." She called her peerage and they all attacked Kokabiel. Akame got up then stumbled, coughing blood, I turned quickly, "Akame! What's wrong?"

 **[BOOST]**

"I-I don't know," came her reply.

"Asia! Hel-" I touched her chest and she gasped. I widened my eyes, "E-Excalibur N-Night...mare?" I realized, when Freed threw the shard, we both saw it graze her. But in reality, it pierced her lung and created a gash in her heart.

"Ethan-senpai, I could heal her wound, b-but I think she'll...she'll die from the lack of blood."

[BOOST]

I grabbed Asia's hands, "Heal her any-"

"NO." I turned, surprised, "No?"

"I'd rather you kill me. I don't want to live a few more minutes, knowing I'd die." Tears formed in my eyes, _J-just back where I started..._

 _...Yes. Yes, child, you are._

 **[BOOST]**

"I-I can't! Not again! I'm not killing you Akame!"

"You could Ethan. You said 'again' you did it once. Do it again."

"I won't forgive myself. I haven't even forgiven myself the first time, even if she forgave me."

 **[BOOST]**

"D-don't worry, use this as thanks from me. You woke up the real me. The one I was before, the one I truly was. Before I was forced under...their demands, before I was beaten, before I was raped." She held out her sword, "You can use Murasame. Kill me with my own blade. Then, use this," she coughed, "use...use this to kill Freed."

 **[BOOST]**

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, then whispered, "I'm so sorry Akame, I should have killed you when we first met. it would have saved me so much grief."

"But," she put her hand on mine, and I gripped her sword tighter, "I would have never helped you, sided with you..." she looked away, "L-liked you." I blinked.

"Please? For me?"

 **[BOOST]**

I breathed, "I'm so sorry, Akame."

"Don't be." I plunged her sword into her heart, killing her, I weeped as I closed her eyes, and smiled at her peaceful smile. I closed my eyes, and tried to keep the rage inside.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei yelled as the entire peerage was defeated, having no progress on Kokabiel. Rias turned her head, lifting herself painfully with her shoulder, "Are we almost ready?"

 **[BOOST]**

"I-I don't know."

"Akame, I'm sorry I did this. I will end this myself, on my own."

 **[BOOST]**

I could have done it on my own, but...Kokabiel didn't want that to happen, "So, ready now?" He said lazily, bored.

Issei smiled, "Ready! BOOSTED GEAR, GIFT!"

 **[TRANSFER]**

I grinned at the surge of power, "Akame, his death will be for you."

"You know, she was so useful. Until she switched sides. I'll tell you now, boy. Her screams were so enjoyable. Her tortured face satisfying."

I snapped, once again. I didn't hear Brunhilde's cry, _ETHAN! NO!_

 ** _"I HOPED I WOULD LEAVE THIS BEHIND! TO NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET. YOU AND YOUR WAR FETISH, YOU HAD TO START ANOTHER WAR! I just didn't want to kill another person again. Another person who wanted to die, to end their life...I WILL KILL YOU. KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLYOU! YOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOU! THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT ONCE I'M DONE~"_**

I laughed insanely, and while laughing, I formed a skeletal warrior around me. A devil-skulled head, bones for a chest, and muscular arms and legs. The ten meter tall warrior roared a anguished, unearthly roar, then drew a giant sword, an enlarged version of Murasame, the sword in my hands.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

A drop of sweat fell from Sona, "What...is that power emanating from in the barrier? It's much, much beyond what a leader of Fallen Angels can hold."

Then they heard the unearthly voice, _**"I**_ ** _HOPED I WOULD LEAVE THIS BEHIND! TO NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET. YOU AND YOUR WAR FETISH, YOU HAD TO START ANOTHER WAR! I just didn't want to kill another person again. Another person who wanted to die, to end their life...I WILL KILL YOU. KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLYOU! YOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOU! THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT ONCE I'M DONE~"_**

Momo muttered, "It's him. Ethan."

"WHA-This power if from him? IT CAN'T BE!" Saji exclaimed.

"Sona, how powerful is this?"

Sona looked down and tried to adjust her glasses, "Easily just below God-tiered power."

"G-god...tiered...? Shitri-sama, can I go help? Watch Ethan?"

"Go, I don't want to test this power."

* * *

 **A/N:Next chapter, Kokabiel fight!**


	14. Don't be Cocky, The End

**Now, Ethan vs. Kokabiel!**

 **Now, it is quite late, but I was working on the Legends of Akumu, Houvdon and I had a change of plans for it, but when the second chapter is up, you'll see what the change is.**

* * *

"Mine?"

"You felt that too?

"Yes...my chest, feels so hollow."

The pink haired girl widened her eyes, "C-can you feel that rush of grief?"

"I can, does someone love her?" Tatsumi looked at the rest, seeing them unaffected, "Is it because of my bond with Akame? That I feel this?"

"Maybe..." Mine frowned, "I want this to be wrong."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Kokabiel tilted his head, "With this level of power, I don't even have to fight the Satans."

 ** _"GOOD, BECAUSE I'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL FIGHT."_** Kokabiel turned and barely dodged the swing as it sheared some on his wings. This caused him to frown.

"Why are you going for me when Freed was the one who ruined her?"

 ** _"HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO ALLOW LED IT TO HAPPEN! SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"_**

Kokabiel smirked and threw a light spear at Ethan, only for the teen to grab it and cause the spear to explode from the conflicting powers. The explosion blinded Kokabiel, and he was smashed to the ground with the hilt of opened his eyes only to see the butt of the sword falling. He used the most powerful barrier and it cracked. When the sword rose, he flew out and the sword smashed a crater where he once laid.

He conjured a sword made of light and blocked the next swing, grunting. When he pushed away the blade, with the edge crashing into the ground, he laughed, "The Fallen Angel is the strongest race! LOOK! Even when boosted, I can still deflect your blade! Can you even avenge the fallen swordswoman?"

This caused him to roar, blasting back the peerage, but Kokabiel held his ground, unfazed. He blocked the first two swings calmly, but the swing caused the sword to explode, slicing his chest. He grunted and raised his wings. Ethan's fist smashed it the steel wings caused the Susanoo-like figure's fist to bleed. Ethan roared and with a sweep, the sword sent Kokabiel flying, he turned in midair and skidded to a stop.

"Heh, I've noticed, you can't move. Your surrounding figure has his legs in the ground."

This caused the Susanoo to glare and swing at Kokabiel, who flew out of reach. Kokabiel started assaulting Ethan with light spears and lances, who absorbed blow after blow, too slow to block the assault. When he saw a particularly large light spear, he grabbed it and it shrunk, giving Ethan new energy. Kokabiel didn't see the action and yelling, he threw a ball of magic at Ethan. It was grabbed, causing Kokabiel to widen his eyes. The ball increased in size as Ethan transferred power from the absorbed spear to the ball.

The Susanoo dispersed, and Kokabiel covered himself with his wings as Ethan flew.

Momo ran out into the grounds and gasped at the tiny figure flying with a ball in his hand, the size of the new school building. She screamed his name, but he didn't turn. She opened her wings, but a faint figure sadly said, _"He is beyond his fight, I tried to talk, but he ignored me."_

"Brunhilde?" The dead Angel nodded, then turned to the peerage, whispering to Momo before vanishing. Momo nodded, then ran to the peerage to tell them what Brunhilde suggested.

Just as she reached them, there was a huge explosion, muffling the words Momo said to Rias, who blinked then nodded. Ethan fell, eyes closed, smoking at the power of the explosion. He crashed to the ground, silent, leaving a two meter long trail of displaced dirt. Kokabiel started laughing, flapping his wings to blow away the smoke.

He landed, patting the dust off his coat, "Disappointing, this is supposed to be a God-tier level power?"

Ethan slowly opened his eyes, "..." The peerage ran to him, Issei shouted, "What happened, why did you lose?"

He closed his eyes as Kokabiel watched, bored, "I can't. I can't do it. There's no reason to."

"You had it! Your power was way above his!"

"Well," came the ironic chuckle, "I can give up can I?"

"How will you avenge me if you give up?" said Akame. Ethan widened his eyes and despite the pain, got up.

"Akame?"

"I'm disappointed, I thought you'd keep fighting for me." Kokabiel laughed out loud.

"The lowly devil can't beat the leader of the Fallen Angels!"

"Ethan, I believe in you," Momo said, "Defeat him."

"Me too," Akame added, smiling.

"And me."

"Go, Ethan-san."

"Ethan-senpai, kick his ass."

"Hai, Ethan. You are strong enough."

"Go Ethan, for everything's he's done, to Kiba, Irina, Akame..."

"Ara, you should give another go."

Finally from Issei, "JUST DO IT! YESTERDAY YOU SAID YOU'D KILL HIM TOMORROW! TODAY IS TOMORROW! JUST DO IT!"

Ethan breathed in, "Hai."

Kokabiel laughed, "You still think you have a chance? Lowly-devil? If the heiress of the Gremory, daughter of Baraquiel," Akeno growled at that and Ethan turned, "Fallen-Angel?"

"And even the Red Dragon Emperor can't defeat me, what chance do you have?"

"Such a strange family, you even have a ruined Holy Sword Project subject..." Ethan grabbed Murasame, "You guys are sure trying hard for a lost master."

"'Lost master'? Kokabiel, what do you mean by that?"Rias demanded.

He started laughing, "Simple, _God is dead_. _Along with the four Great Satans."_

Everyone dropped, "God...dead?" Xevonia mumbled.

"During the war, the devils lost all their kings and most of their high-level devils. Both types of angels lost almost everyone but their leaders. Pure Angels couldn't increase their numbers, purebred devils are scarce.

All three factions had to use humans to survive. They hid the information just so the God-fearing humans could continue on. I'm pissed. They decided that continuing on the war was pointless! If we continued, the Fallen Angels would surely win! Especially with God and the Satans dead."

Asia stood, "If God is dead, why are we still getting blessings?"

Kokabiel scoffed, "Michael is doing a perfect job, keeping humans and Angels together as 'God'. But...not good enough, there was a huge loss of believers now that there's no force dividing evil and holy, good and bad."

" _ **Just. Shut. UP! I WILL BEAT YOU, BECAUSE I HAVE ALL LEGENDARY HEROES WITH ME! I CAN GAIN POWER FROM ANY DEAD BEING! EVEN GOD HIMSELF!**_ " Faster than Akame, he dashed at Kokabiel, who took a stab right to the stomach and a kick to his balls. He cried out and Ethan pulled out the sword, slicing through his wings.

"Im-Impossible!" Ethan swung Murasame again, it roared an unearthly roar as it was surrounded by shadows and Kokabiel jumped back, only to be pushed forward, the barbs stabbing right into his chest. "RAGH!"

" _ **Thank you Hercules.**_ _ **Now. AGAIN!**_ " Kokabiel prepared himself, only to yell when he got stabbed from behind, by swords and spears.

" _ **RAAAAAHHHHHH.**_ " Kokabiel made a 'che' as he waited for the enraged teen to kill him. Then the barrier above Kuoh broke, blowing back the entire Shitri peerage.

 **[DIVIDE]**

All the dead legendary warriors disappeared, exploding, along with their respective weapons. Murasame clashed against an armored gauntlet, the shadows gone.

 **[DIVIDE]**

Ethan fell to his knees. Kokabiel muttered, "The Vanishing Dragon?"

Issei muttered, "V-Vanishing Dragon? Then...he is-" The figure in white flew at Kokabiel and tore at his wings, making Kokabiel scream.

" _Your wings are like a filthy crow's...Azazel's are more dimmer, more with everlasting darkness..."_

"Bastard, what are you planning?"

 _"Someone who has fallen lower than Hell doesn't need wings anymore."_

Kokabiel growled and flew up, summoning a huge spear easily larger than the campus. The figure raised his arm.

 **[DIVIDE]**

It grew smaller and smaller, until it vanished. _"I am Albion. One of the powers of my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, is to half the power of whatever it touches every ten seconds. In addition, allowing me to use that power. So, hurry, otherwise, you can't even beat a human."_

After a moment, Albion said, _"This is boring, I was hoping you'd be a challenge."_ He flew at Kokabiel, punching his stomach. _"You know, you've been getting out of hand. Azazel told me to get you even if it took all my power."_ Albion turned with Kokabiel over his shoulder, _"We will meet again, Ddraig. It's disappointing that you can't match up to a devil with a Sacred Gear below your power. Else,"_ he turned to Ethan, _"I may fight you, Brunhilde."_

Ethan started, then narrowed his eyes. As Albion flew away, Kokabiel cursed Azazel and the magic square's timer disappeared, and then the square itself. He suddenly returned chuckling, " _Might as well bring the priest, he could be of use."_ Albion picked up Freed, and as he prepared to fly, Issei's gauntlet spoke.

 **[Are you going to ignore me, White One?]  
**

The core on Albion's armor replied:

 **{You're still alive, Red One?}**

 **[These _are_ the conditions when we get to meet.]**

 **{It's fine, we are fated to fight again anyway.}**

 _"I oversaw your battle,"_ Albion spoke and pointed at Issei, _"You aren't worthy of my acknowledgement until you surpass him,"_ he pointed at Ethan. _"Especially with that...sexual side of yours, you need to do_ much _better."_ Issei growled and Albion disappeared in a flash of light. Ethan fell over, _Now...it's over._

Asia walked up to Kiba, "Kiba, will you stay and do club activities with us?"

As Akame, Momo, and Akeno rushed to his aid, Kiba turned to Rias, "Sorry Buchou for how I acted earlier. I'm now going to serve you once again and everyone else."

Rias smiled, "Good, but first, for acting on your own..." A magic circle appeared on her hand, "One thousand spankings."

"Wh-what?!"

Issei laughed, "Good luck, pretty boy!"

They all heard flapping of wings, then, "Is this the right place?"

"Are we too late?"

"No, I see people below."

The first voice, "I see Satan's little down there! Two of the Satans' little sisters!"

"Thank the devil kings, what _was_ the energy we felt earlier?"

Issei looked up, "HEY IDIOTS! YOU'RE LATE! WE JUST FINISHED THE FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Next Day, Ethan POV:  
**

I felt someone sit down on the arm of the sofa, "Mind if you scoot over?"

I opened my eyes and got up, "Hey Akame! Why are you here?"

"Everyone..." Rias said, we turned, "You may have noticed this yesterday, but we now have a new member in our peerage."

I blinked, "Akame, you're..." I got my answer when she opened her wings, then quickly closed them.

"I was reincarnated at Momo's suggestion," was her explaination, "Shouldn't it have been obvious?"

I hugged Momo tightly, "Thank you..."

She smiled slightly, whispering, "You should thank Brunhilde instead." I nodded, _Thanks so much...why?_

 _You blame yourself too much, so I thought that if she were to live, then it would calm you down._

"Akame will be a good addition," Rias said, "Although her sword is a normal one..."

"It's still deadly, the poison has no antidote as of now," Akame smiled.

"And your speed," Kiba said, "Even as a human, it surpasses mine at it's peak. Incredible."

Akame bowed, "Thank you."

Rias spoke and we turned, "Now we have you, you and Yuuto can now protect our flanks."

"Hai! Also, I've transferred as a second-year today." Akame tugged at the uniform, "But, I don't like the uniform, why couldn't I wear my usual clothes?"

Rias giggled, "It is required by the school, besides, you don't look so bad."

"...I still prefer my minidress."

I smiled, "I agree, these colors don't fit you."

"Well," Akame turned to me, "Think we could work together next year?"

I thought, "Well, if we have the same classes, and I also have Momo as a partner."

Akame's face fell, "I see."

I assured her, "I'll try to find some times where we could work together though!"

"That's fine."

Irina and Xenovia walked in, "Sorry to barge in on you guys. Just thought we'd say thanks for the help."

Rias smiled, "No problem, anytime. Remember, even if we are enemies, what happened yesterday showed that we could still work together." They smiled and nodded, "What do you two plan on doing now that God's dead?"

"Well, even if he is dead, we can't give up our faith, right?" Irina said.

Xenovia nodded, "It is heartbreaking, knowing that. I admit, I could barely fight when I learned of his death. But if Michael is doing a good job in place of God, we must do our best to help him." Xenovia turned to Asia, "I apologize for what I've said in the beginning." Xenovia bowed, "If hitting me would make you feel better, do so."

"Xenovia...I'm happy with this life. As a devil, I've met many great people who are dear to me. Don't worry!"

Xenovia got up and smiled, "Thank you. We'll be going back to HQ now, our mission is accomplished." They turned and started to leave, but Irina said, " Oh! We got all the cores from the four destroyed Excaliburs. With some alchemy, they can be reforged into Holy Swords again!"

I smiled, "That's great!" Then turned to Akame, "Hey, tomorrow's the weekend, want to spar today?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the end, hopefully not too abrupt...So next chapter will take place at the same time as the next episode of the series. But instead of at the pool, Ethan will train with Akame, to learn how to stop using anger to use the Sacred Gear to its max.**


	15. Sparring (Announcements too)

**Pool episode, but Ethan's going to spend his day training. Chapter 13! Thanks to everyone who reads my story everyday, and thanks for the favorites and follows!**

 **Filler chapter, skip if you like ^-^**

 **Chapter 3 of Gakusen Toshi Asterisk is finished, but needs tweaking. SAO is WIP (Well, chapter 1 is done but I want some extra chapters done in case I don't get around to typing.) Finally Accel World also WIP, while my final chapter in New View of the World may be split into two parts. Because I update this fanfic quite quickly, might as well make those announcements.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Akame woke up, then felt herself naked. She widened her eyes and felt a presence in the bed, frightened, she pulled the blankets to see...Momo. She sighed, _At least it isn't Ethan._ She blinked, _Where is he?_ She looked to the chairs in his room and saw him sleeping on a swivel chair, with a footstool. Akame smiled, put on her underwear, dressed in her minidress, adjusted her collar, and put on her tie.

She walked over to Ethan, and was about to pick him up when she noticed him drooling. She smiled and looked around for something to wipe it with. Finding nothing, she sighed and wiped it with her tie. She picked him up and carried him to the bed and gently placed him down. Akame was almost at the door when Ethan said, " Mornin'. Why up so early?"

He sat up and moved the blankets over Momo, then sat back down. He patted his lap and she walked over, and after hesitation, sat down. "I was going to go out."

"For what at 4 am?"

"I-it's just a habit I guess," Akame leaned back, sighing.

Ethan put his head on her shoulder, and they stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Akame spoke, "Why was I naked?"

"Oh, yeah...Remember yesterday? I accidentally stabbed you?"

"Yes."

"Rias had to heal you via skin contact."

She sputtered, "H-huh?"

"Is that a problem?"

"You mean-She-I...?" Her cheeks had a tinge of red, making it bright pink.

"Yeah, if you feel that way, _imagine how I felt_ when I was reincarnated..." I deadpanned.

"No, I mean...did she..."

"Ohhh...you mean _that_ , of course not! It was a hug thing."

"R-really?"

Ethan smiled and said, "I won't _ever_ do that to you if you're wondering, besides, I still have Momo."

"Hmm," she said sadly.

Momo spoke up from the bed, "Ethan?"

He turned, "Yes?"

"Do you like her too?"

Ethan turned to Akame then to Momo, "As a friend."

She nodded, bit her lip then turned to Akame, "Do you like him?"

"I-...Yes."

"Ethan?" Ethan shifted, unsure of what to say to Momo. The teen didn't expect Momo to say what she did next, "If you'd like, you could...start a harem."

Ethan tiredly rubbed his eyes, "Huh?"

"A harem. The two of us could be the start," He walked up to Momo, "as long as you treat all of us equally."

"No..."

"Ethan-"

"No, Momo, you will get a better treatment than all others," Ethan hugged her then kissed her on the lips, pulling away and blushing, "I love you. Thank you."

"So, can I sleep again?"

"Of course you can~ It's barely 4:10." She murmured 'good night' and fell back asleep, smiling while holding Ethan hand.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I removed my hand gently and got up, getting a hug from Akame. Nervously, I hugged her back, "Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

I snickered, "I am, and I don't want you to fall asleep while training." She nodded reluctantly. Ethan laid in front of Momo and Akame laid down on my arm. She snuggled close and I stroked her hair.

She whispered, "I've never managed to thank you properly."

Whispering back, I said, "That's unnecessary. It's not your fault that you were..."

"Raped."

"Yeah. And also not your fault for attacking me."

"But I'd like to thank you for waking me up."

I chuckled, "You know, you did. You switched to our side, saving Xenovia and Kiba. It itself is enough."

"..."

I looked at her strangely, "Akame?"

Blushing, she looked up and kissed me on the lips, I tried to pull away, but succumbed, kissing her back. After a moment we pulled away, "Let's get some rest."

"Hai."

* * *

 **10 am:**

I got up and stretched, then turned to Momo, "Rise and shine!"

"Hmm?"

Akame walked in with a spatula, "Good, you guys are awake, I've made breakfast!"

* * *

"Why so much meat?" I asked, "I like meat, but...I can't even finish all this!" The plates contained sausages, roasted pork, barbecue pork, steak, pig intestines, barbecue ribs, drumsticks, salmon and the one and only plate that wasn't meat, broccoli. "Is this even breakfast? It's more like lunch..."

Akame took a bite of a drumstick, "I love meat..."

Momo jumped in, "You can never get enough protein. You need to get stronger."

I crossed my arms, "I'm strong enough."

Momo deadpanned, "Too strong." Then Akame and Momo looked at each other and burst out laughing. I stared at them.

Akame wiped her eyes, "Only when you're angry."

Momo giggled, "Incredible Hulk." This brought renewed laughter and I still stared.

"I don't get it."

Momo waved her hand, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm too full, can we do this later?" I asked, but I got my answer when Akame picked up the _bokken_. "Oh boy."

"Remember, try use my negative emotions to fuel your strength."

"O-okay."

"If you do, you have no need to become angry." She put up her sword and I breathed, she charged and I dodged, stepping on her shadow, I felt hate, extreme hate and determination. I frowned, "Do you hate me?"

She blinked then flushed, "Sorry, it was for the purpose of imitating an actual fight."

"Ah..."

"Don't look at me like that! I wouldn't have gone easy if it was a real fight!"

"Okay, again. I'm good."

She charged and I punched, but she moved to my right. I rolled and kicked out, only to hit air. I got the point of the _bokken_ right in my stomach and I coughed, nearly vomiting. I grunted and backed up to the middle of the yard, where there was shadows all around me. I closed my eyes, and when I felt the shadows to my left shift, I opened them and stuck, my shin striking Akame's forearm. She smiled and said, "Good, using the sunlight to your advantage, remember, don't hold back."

I summoned a sword and sliced, but Akame twirled and kicked my arm forward, the momentum making me stumble. I stood with the sword raised, waiting. Then rushed the area where Akame cried out. She smashed my sword down then twisted the hand that grabbed her ankle and jumped onto a branch. "Ah, I forgot that you have them chasing you when you use this. Smart that you had some scent moved over to me."

She leapt into the leaves and soon, three trees rustled above my head. I 'tsked' and jumped back when she dropped, and I did a backflip. She thrust the _bokken_ and I grabbed her hand then grinned as she stumbled and I kicked her back. "Wow, even while training, you act so hateful," I chuckled. She laughed softly and sat down, I took it as a sign that it was over and sat down next to her.

Bad move, she punched me and I fell down, then she kicked me into the side of the house. I groaned, "Ow."

"Bad, I would have killed you while you were recovering."

Momo looked up from her book, "Akame, if he consumes your negative feelings, don't they go away?"

"Well, yes. But then again...the opponent will get more angry than earlier. So that will be more fuel, _and_ they can make more mistakes." She sat down in a chair. "Oh, another thing is," she grinned, "you can read their thoughts, as it also transfers to you for you to use."

"Ah, so Ethan heard only evil thoughts?"

"I'm pretty sure, that was the only thing I thought of during the fight."

"Actually, you know, I also heard some lust-" she ran to me and clamped her hand over my mouth, face as red as her eyes. I moved her hand away, "Can't I talk?" I pushed her hand and started, "She also wanted lunch."

Momo nodded, not comprehending what I almost said, "Hmm, it is noon. I'll make lunch for you guys." She went inside and I nervously scratched my head sweatdropping, "Sorry, wasn't thinking."

"Hmph." We stayed silent afterwards, looking at the sky and the clouds.

"Akame," she looked at me, "How are you so good at fighting?"

She turned away, "I learned how to fight when under...the priest."

I chuckled, "...So I guess we all have secrets." She blinked, "He said you fought well against him, before you became his slave. There was no way for you to learn if he fought you before." She cringed. But before she could answer, Momo came out.

"Um, we ran out of food to use. I'm doing my best with what we have, but I'll buy some groceries after lunch." I nodded, and Momo walked back in. When lunch was served, it was rice with some broccoli, carrots, and steak. As we ate, Momo asked me, "Where is the peerage? We would have usually done something by now with them."

"Ah, yeah. They are cleaning the school pool today."

Momo tilted her head, "How come we didn't go?"

I nodded at Akame, "We were exempt when Akame needed healing."

"...Not my fault..."

I laughed, " _So_ your fault, _I_ didn't put those spikes out right in your path on purpose. _You_ ran into them when you didn't make a sharp enough turn."

"I want to throw the food at you so badly right now..." Akame growled, a tic mark on her head.

"Sorry, I'll shut up."

* * *

 **Monday** **:**

"Class," Azazel said, "We have a new student, her name is Akame."

Akame stood at the front of the class, looking awkward and fidgeting with her uniform. With my nod, she simply bowed and said, "Thank you for taking me in, please take care of me." _She got the attention of, oh,_ _every guy in the class, how normal._

"Shame. I know this is the last day of school, but Akame, you will be here starting next year, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, I moved here recently, and I got all the paperwork done."

I cringed as she practically killed herself

 _She lives alone?_

 _I'd like to go to her house~_

 _She's surely living with her parents?_

 _No...she said that she got the paperwork done herself._

 _Ohh._

One guy shouted, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled, shaking her head, muttering, this got the guys hopes up. "Yes, I do." Then the hopes died.

Azazel waved his hand around the room, "Sit wherever you like, we leave in a few hours."

Her fingers twitched involuntarily, gripping the absent Murasame, as she walked by the guys. When she sat next to me, I got glares and Akame noticeably relaxed. "Is the entire boy population like this?" she whispered.

"Except Kiba and I, yes."

"What about...Issei? Issei."

"Him too," I smirked with my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"Ahh! School's out! Time to hang out with the peerage! Devil work, I'm not going to celebrate as much."

The three friends walked in the direction of our home, the boys of the school running out to chase Akame, but stopped when they saw Ethan walking with her. They cursed at him and he chuckled, _Too late boys, this is why you save a girl's life._

Momo and Ethan gave Akame a tour of the town and they stopped at the park where Ethan died, although none of the girls knew that. He saw an ice-cream vendor bought two cones for the two girls first, then one for himself. As they were eating and watching the people walk by, Momo said, "Ethan, my family wants to go on a vacation and I have to go."

The teen turned quickly, "WHAT?! NONONO!"

She giggled, "I won't be gone the entire break, until about July."

"Hah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, besides, time with family is more important than anyone else. Come back ASAP, I'll miss you."

"Hai! I have to pack today."

"Ugh, let's take our time then."

They approached Momo's house and when she rang the doorbell, her mom opened the door, "Momo! You're early."

"Hi mom, we finished earlier than we thought."

She giggled, "Oh, at least...is that them?" Then, calling to Ethan and Akame, "Come on in, don't stand out there!" They walked over, smiling. Ethan bowed, "Thank you, Mrs. Hanakai."

"No need to be so formal! Here, let me make some quick lunch, we have to leave within a couple of hours."

"Oh, no need, no need!" Ethan assured her, "I wouldn't want to take up who knows how long. But if you don't mind, could I meet the rest of the family?"

"Why sure. I'll call them over."

Akame and Ethan greeted Mr. Hanakai and Momo's siblings then spent the some time covering up furniture and then tidying up the house. The rest of the time was spent talking to Momo's siblings. Embarrassed, Ethan talked about his relationship with Momo, and had to make up lies about their devil activities, usually telling them they spent time window shopping and buying food.

Eventually, it was time for the Hanakai family to leave and they family and friends waved farewell. Ethan held Momo, "Take pictures of your trip! Send me stories, or Instagram it." He smiled and Momo nodded, smiling back.

* * *

 **Ethan's home:**

"Ah, well. Summer's going to start tomorrow. What to do, what to do..."

"Sleep?"

"Well, of course, we need twelve hours of sleep a day," Ethan joked, "Because we'll lose that sleep next year. If I was a human, I'd be worrying about college and how to get a job, juniors."

"Now do you?"

He laughed, "No, devil life is my future, besides, I could always ask Rias for money~"

Akame scooted closer when a breeze rose up and Ethan removed his windbreaker and wrapped it around her. Then he put his arm behind his head. Then started singing:

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _In my face is flashing signs,_  
 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_  
 _Young but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

 _I feel her love_  
 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

Then Akame joined in with Ethan:

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

"As a devil, I don't think we need to worry as much as we do anymore," I sighed, then turned to Akame, who fell asleep. I chuckled, and slowly, carefully, I carried her down and to bed. I ran my finger down her stomach, feeling her shiver. Facing up, I fell asleep too.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! At this time, this is a edit, I've decided to make a filler, just to kinda strengthen Akame's and Ethan's bond, next chapter, afterwards, Peace Treaty.**


	16. AkameXEthan

**Chapter de a fourteen.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I woke up and finally realized whats been bothering me since I've met Akame. Was she the real one? I frowned and walked downstairs to the basement.

"Where is that book?" I frowned, then picked up the book that was charred on the edges and blood on the cover. "Yes, I remember about the old event. This was written a bit after the time the original Akame should have passed away."

I read that she was previously an assassin for The Empire, part of Elite Seven, after she and her sister survived the training. After a while, she defected, joining Night Raid, a covert rebellion group. Her weapons are the Teigu Murasame and Shingu Kiriichimonji. Teigu? Shingu? Well...simply put, Teigus are like a Longinus while Shingus are like a Sacred Gear. Although both are mysterious and powerful, Teigus are natural and only certain people can wield them, like a Longinus. Shingus were created by the early emperors, but even if they are powerful, they are inferior to Teigus, like Sacred Gears to Longinus.

Now, what are Akame's weapons? Murasame is a sword covered in a deadly poison with no antidote. This allows her to kill people within seconds. All she has to do is to make a cut. Her Kiriichimonji is another sword that was given to her by the emperor during his reign in her life. This sword creates wounds that can't heal. Ever. So much to the point where I doubt even the Twilight Healing will have no effect.

I took a breath and summoned Richard, he looked at me questionably and I held a finger. I tried to summon a certain woman. When she didn't appear, I tried again, putting more focus and even closing my eyes. Nothing. I gasped and fell back.

"Akame's alive. Through thousands and thousands of years. She is _the_ Akame. Not a descendant like Cao Cao or Hercules. Or a look alike. She's the one."

 _Well, finally found out?_

 _I mean, I did have suspicions, but I didn't actually expect her to be her._

The door opened behind me, "Ethan?"

I turned, "Hey."

"What's that?" I realized I never put the book away, I shifted.

"History."

She walked over, cautious, "Of what?"

"You should know, the Empire, rebellion, you." She twitched and sat down, "How did you live so long?" When she didn't answer, I hugged her, "Never mind, no matter what, I'll still love you."

"...I miss everyone. Tatsumi, Leone..."

"And this is from a ruthless assassin." She started crying.

"I-," Akame choked, "I'm human too!"

"You can make new friends here too."

"R-right." She smiled, but it seemed fake, then as she wiped her tears, I heard a clatter and looked behind me. There was a knife on the floor, near the edge of her skirt.

"Hey, you dropped a knife." This caused her to widen her eyes fearfully and she quickly hid the knife. I sighed, "Hey, let's go someplace. It's perfect for training and the view is great."

"Sure. Let me get Murasame and Kiriichimonji." I went outside and and waited a moment, then she came out, looking somber. She saw me and put up a smile, I nodded, bothered by how fake it looked, but I shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, 3 pm:**

"Whew, perfect. Hey, let's eat lunch." When she didn't answer, I looked at her and saw her staring out at the sea. "Akame?"

"I'm sorry."

I froze, "What do you mean?"

"Well, lookie," said a voice, "You _are_ here."

"No..." I turned around and saw them, members of Khaos Brigade. Akame got up and walked to them. "Thank you Akame, your job is finished, you're free to leave."

I growled, "So you wanted to kill me earlier today?" My mind flashed to the knife.

She shook her head, "They only wanted to talk to you, it was coated in a tranquilizer, but you let yourself come out here."

"Talk?" I chuckled darkly, "They lied to you." Her eyes widened at that.

She turned to Hector, "He's lying, he must be. You said you wanted to talk to him."

The leader of the group laughed, "Yes...YES talk to him, then kill him."

"Y-you can't!"

"Forget it, Akame." I glared at her, "Leave." She shook her head and started to draw Murasame, but everyone raised their hands with glowing magic circles and activated their Sacred Gears.

Hector pointed his sword at Akame, "If you stay, we will kill you too."

Akame crossed her arms, "Then I'd die." She walked towards me but I stepped back.

"Leave me alone. I let my guard down and look." She looked hurt and started to open her mouth, "Shut up. I don't want to hear anything."

"Give up, Kat-," he stopped, "-Our boss is angry that you halted our plans to cause chaos within the Three Factions. Come with us, and we will give you a second chance."

I growled, "I'd rather die." Hector smirked.

"Then go, jump, go ju-" I leapt and heard Akame cry out, but I didn't give a shit. _I'm sorry Rias. Hope you can find out the truth. I won't live to tell you the truth. Akame won't ever tell you. But...you're smart enough to realize if my pieces return to you and Akame's doesn't._

I hit the water and let myself sink. I couldn't die by the impact, nor the rocks...but at least I'll drown. As I blacked out, I heard another splash.

* * *

 **Akame POV:**

"Why did you lie?"

The man shrugged, "If I told you that we were going to kill him, you wouldn't agree. But I assure you, we won't enter Kuoh ever again, not Khaos Brigade. I can't guarantee that. But we ourselves will not. Shame, the kid has so much potential. We fucked up big time letting him see us torture the Angel..." They all turned and magic circles glowing, simply left.

I cried and screamed at them. I turned to the edge and saw Ethan as a tiny speck, then he hit the water, disappearing under the waves. I looked and dove after him, making myself a point to dive quicker, I soon hit the water with barely a splash and held my breath as I looked for him.

I panicked when I didn't find him, then I saw a figure moving slowly south, carried my the currents. I swam to Ethan and holding on to him, swam up, gasping for breath and slowly made progress to land. I lost my grip once and had to start over, but when I finally made it, I put him down and checked for a breath.

When I heard a small intake, I sighed, relieved and sat down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Ethan coughed violently and gasped for breath, then looked around. I hugged him and laughed, but he wasn't in such a good mood. Blasted back, I coughed up blood as I looked up fearfully as he picked up Kiriichimonji, then grinned wickedly. **"This will be fun~"**

"Ethan!" I cried. He charged, and I quickly moved right., my sword digging into the side of the cliff, right to the hilt.

 **"Don't hold back, you said. I was afraid of hurting you then. But now...I don't have to worry about such feelings for a _liar, a traitor."_**

I ran to Murasame and held it up, blocking his swings, but never trying to attack him back. He kicked me up and I landed with a thud. I deflected a slice, but the sword nicked my skin and I flinched, knowing it would never heal. He didn't care about my death, but I didn't have the heart to kill him, for my heart and Momo's.

"Ethan! How will you explain to the peerage and Momo if I die?"

 **"How? _All I have to do is tell them the truth. Come on, don't you want me to die?_ "**

I screamed, "No! I NEVER DID! YOU MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME WHEN YOU SAVED ME! I TOLD THEM ABOUT YOU BECAUSE THEY SAID THAT THEY'LL KILL MOMO! THAT'S WHY!" Kiriichimonji clashed against Murasame and both blades stopped right above my neck. Then he stopped pushing and he fell.

"What?"

"They wanted to kill Momo."

"How can I trust that statement? They only learned of me today."

"Th-they said they talked to a stray named Viser while hanging out in the Underworld," I hung my head, "I don't know how true that is now. They found out from the stray that you were here. They talked to Kokabiel, then went around Japan in case you moved. They came back the moment they sensed Kokabiel gone."

Ethan raised Kiriichimonji and I closed my eyes. I now know how he felt when we first fought. One was unwilling to kill, the other ruthless. I gulped and whispered, "I'm sorry. If you kill me, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Then I fell forward as the world slipped.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Trembling while looking at Akame, Ethan said, "That's the least I will do. I'm not going to forgive you yet." He picked her up and opening his wings, flew back towards Kuoh, frowning the whole way. Ethan was tempted to drop the girl he was holding.

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff, two figures could be seen. One man and one woman. If anyone were to pass by, they would have thought they were dating and enjoying the ocean view, but thus would never be the case. The man was wearing an outfit that stood out, purely due to its origins, of an ancient Asian origin.

The woman blended in more than her partner. She wore a t-shirt with a jacket, which fluttered in the wind along with her short skirt, which gave anyone looking a good view of her legs. She spoke, "Do we go, Cao-kun?"

He shook his head, "No, not after him if you are asking. We'll wait for a better time."

"When is it? I've had to lose him three times now."

"Sometime soon. Remember Chuchu, I take only _humans_. If it would make you feel better, I can take the blame," the man smirked.

The woman gasped, "No way in hell would I blame you for not moving before another part of Khaos Brigade. Weren't you doing a mission with Seigfried at that time?"

"Yes, but I took my time. If you wanted your brother, I could have gotten him at that moment, you know?"

She sighed and watched the spot Ethan disappeared, "I'll trust you to get him soon."

* * *

 **Ethan:**

I walked outside when I heard Akame shift and crossed my arms, looking at the sunset. I blinked tears out of my eyes at what I was planning to do, but I had to do it.

"Ethan?"

"..."

"Please," I heard her voice crack, "Don't ignore me, you're all I have."

"..."

"Can you give me another chance?"

I didn't expect her to ask that, "Another chance? Another? You are really going to ask me for that?" I turned shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK? THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS LET THEM COME TO ME! TO MOMO!" She leaned back against the doorway. "THEY WANTED _YOU_ TO GET TO _ME_! DIDN'T THAT PERK YOUR SUSPICIONS? IF THEY 'ONLY WANTED TO TALK' THEY COULD HAVE GONE TO ME PERSONALLY! Momo...She is also quite capable of defending herself. We trained to fight against another peerage, although she needs to improve on using her Longinus." The tangent came naturally.

"I left them. You heard them. I halted their plans by killing that Angel. She is with me as an advisor now. She let _you_ have another life." I rushed right in front of her, making her back up a step and saw tears, but she had nobody to cry to. I whispered, "I hope she didn't make a mistake, Akame. Otherwise, I won't listen to a damned thing you'll say ever again. I'd rather kill you, and leave the peerage to be a stray. The only thing I can pray for now is that they don't tell the rest of Khaos Brigade, it'll put everyone in danger, again." I walked past her and into my room, locking it.

* * *

 **Next day:**

Ethan woke up and unlocked the door, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and prepared to go out. When he walked by the kitchen table, the teen saw that there was breakfast. Heart aching, he walked past it, leaving Akame's hard work behind. In an hour, he was at the fountain and sat there, when

 _Why didn't you give her another chance? She did contact the Khaos Brigade to keep them away from Momo._

 _You heard me, she could hold off._

 _Her family then?_

 _...I-..._

 _Go back._

 _You think I want to apologize?_

 _Why do you have to? Just go give it another try, she never had bad intentions._

 _Won't I look weak then?_

 _Men, always afraid of looking weak. You know, the strong men accept their mistakes or that they are wrong._

 _...You're right. I feel bad, really bad._

 _Then go, apologize, accept her. Talking and telling me won't do anything._

* * *

Meanwhile, Akame came back holding groceries and saw Ethan's meal untouched. Tears appeared and she set the bags on the floor. She sat, picking at the food then pushed it away, normally, she would have eaten it to keep from wasting it, but she couldn't this time around. She put her head in her arms and cried, thinking, _I didn't make any good memories with him yet._

When she heard Ethan walk in the house, she stopped and waited, breathing. He walked by her and she closed her eyes. Surprisingly, he sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It took Brunhilde some convincing, but...you're not getting another chance, you'll stay with me forever. I love you Akame, I should have realized that you did what you did for me because you loved me too."

Akame looked up and Ethan's heart ached when he saw her expression, then comprehending his words, she bawled and hugged him, before saying, "Thank you!..." He moved the plate near them, "I'm sorry, Akame. Here, let's eat. I don't want to waste these."

 _Brunhilde, this is why I don't want to be mean. Look at me now._

 _*Giggle* I can see that. Like I said, you're too kind. Your loyalty is going to get you killed eventually._

 _Hmm_

 _In fac-_

 _What?_

 _Nothing..._

"Akame, don't you love anyone back during the Empire's reign?"

"I love everyone in Night Raid as a comrade, friend, sibling, but...I don't have feelings to them as I to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully Akame wasn't OOC at this part, but...I just want to remind everyone. No matter who you love, how long you are together, not every relationship is perfect.**

 **To be honest, when I first typed it I was tearing up, and reading it the first time I was on the verge of crying. But after the second and third time, eh. Well, once again, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Oh, and who were those two people(tried to make it as obvious as possible)? Well, sixteenth chapter, both will make an appearance, then in the sequel, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. (Realm of the Dead is literally obscure, you know just as much about it as Leonardo in DxD so...time for Ethan to go there) Sixteenth is final, season finale and all. Epilogue maybe.**

 **Took a shot at starting season 2, I'd really appreciate if someone would say whether they want to see the first chapter before the end of this fanfic, or to start after the end.**


	17. Pre-Summit Events (Penultimate Chapter)

**Chapter fifteen!**

 **This may be boring, but it's filler, I mean, why post the best chapter when people are going to be watching fireworks and preparing for Independence Day in three days? Anyway, happy July 4th all of you in the United States!**

* * *

"Hah! Ahh~" Akame moaned. Then panted, "I-I wan-"

"Ahem." I looked up with Akame on me, and I saw Albion at the doorway.

"Do you mind?! How did you even get in?" I shouted, blushing.

Albion shined, revealing a lean man with flat white hair. He walked out the bedroom doorway, "I'm going out, I need to talk to you, Brunhilde." I blinked and slowly moved Akame off me, whose face was as red as her eyes, embarrassed that she was seen like this by a stranger.

* * *

"My name is Vali-"

"I thought you were Albion," I interrupted and he narrowed his eyes. I shrunk and he chuckled.

"I am the host for Albion, but I am Vali."

"Ah, I see."

"I've talked to the Red Dragon Emperor, but he doesn't seem promising. Usually, the two of us are supposed to fight. But in this case, it is seeming like it wouldn't be a fight. So I turned to you. I've seen you against Kokabiel, you show more power and skill than the other. So I'm going to ask now, if in the case the Red Dragon Emperor cannot match up to me, would you take his place?"

I thought, then..."Sure. I myself would like to get stronger. It would be nice to not just have a normal devil like Akame, but someone who is much above my level. It would set the bar on how hard to push myself."

Vali nodded, "Good. Remember, this is unusual, as Red and White is usually supposed to fight big battles."

I nodded in return, "Issei has potential though."

Vali raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, that's his name. I doubt it," Vali got up and walked to the door, "His nature doesn't seem as if they'll get him far." Vali opened the door, walked out and closed it. Then with a flash, he was gone.

Akame looked at the door then pushed me down, "Can we continue what we were doing earlier?" she said mischievously, red eyes glittering.

"I'm honestly wondering, why am I going to start to have sex with you first when Momo is my first girlfriend."

"Because I have no parents to worry about, and so do you~" I opened my mouth to object when I groaned. "Stop...for fu-" There was a knock, _Oh thank God..._

* * *

I opened the door and saw Akeno, "Hey, need something?" I asked, adjusting my shirt.

She nodded, "Can you come with me?"

I looked back and saw Akame cooking lunch, "Hold on." I walked over to Akame and told her Akeno need something, she thought then nodded, "Be back by lunch~"

Akeno held my arm and a magic circle appeared and in a flash, we were at..."A shrine?" Akeno nodded.

"Where's Momo?"

"Oh, on vacation."

"Ah, Eth-" There was a flash and man with long blonde hair and green eyes appeared before us, then folding his twelve golden wings, halo appearing over his head, "Excuse me, do either of you know Hyoudou Issei?" Akeno and I blinked and looked at each other, I raised my hand, "Yes, do you need him to come?"

He smiled, "Precisely, can you do so right now?"

"It won't be a problem," I brought out my phone, "Moment."

I dialed a number and waited, "Hello? Issei? Yeah, there's someone who'd like to meet you..." My face fell, "Oh. No way to get over?" I opened my mouth to curse, but something told me it wasn't a good idea, "Darn, hold on for a moment." I turned to the newcomer, "Would you like to speak with him?"

He shook his head, smiling, "No it's fine. You wouldn't mind giving Hyoudou an item, will you?"

"No, I could do that," I turned to the phone, "Hey, I'll tell you what he said later."

I hung up and looked up. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I was here to meet Hyoudou to give him a gift," his arms outstretched, a sword appeared on his hands, a sword with a golden hilt and a short blade, "This is Ascalon, the sword wielded by Saint George, a knight of the Round Table and Dragon Slayer. Because of this, this sword has Dragon Slaying abilities. It will also help him as he is the weakest of your peerage."

My eyes widened, "Am I even worthy of holding it?"

He smiled, "You are worthy, I know what you have done, child."

I nodded, "So will Issei own this sword from now on?"

"Yes, once I give this to him, it will be his to keep and use. Although do tell him not to use it for sinful things." I laughed.

"I'll be sure."

When he stretched his arms to hand it to me, my arm froze, "Won't...the holy and demonic power conflict when I hold this?"

He smiled, "I'm sure it won't harm you." Cautiously, I held the grip and tensed, then relaxed, "Thank you."

"Allow me to speak more. For as long as we have gone back, all three Factions have been at war. After the Great War, there were much less large-scale fighting. Although there were smaller battles present. But...I would like to stop the fighting with the upcoming meeting."

"Meeting?" I got a nod from the Angel.

"I would just like to stop the useless fighting. You know, through all the wars, we have only joined forces when the Red and White ones enter the battle."

"Ddraig and Albion..."

"You know them?"

"Well, they spoke their names before, when Vali captured Kokabiel, and when Issei was talking to his gauntlet."

"I see. I would just like to ask the Red Dragon Emperor to allow us to join forces again."

I closed my eyes then opened them, "I'm sure he will."

He smiled, then, "I'll be going now, I hope to meet you again soon." He turned and started to teleport, but I yelled out, remembering an important thing.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He turned and with a smile before teleporting, I read his lips. "WAIT!" But Michael was gone. "Come back! I want to ask something!" I looked at Ascalon and at the sunset. Akeno hugged me.

"What did you want to ask?"

I blinked, I forgot she was there, "Nothing." She tilted her head, watching me carefully. "Do you live here, Akeno?"

She nodded, "Yes, this is where I go afterschool."

"Ah, what did you need now Akeno?"

She lowered her head and asked me, "What do you think of me?"

"I, uh-"

"Please, tell me."

"Well, I see you as a kind woman, although you might need to tone down your aggressiveness in battle. Uhm, let's see, you are also very beauty-"

"What about my Fallen Angel side?"

I blinked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"My mother was a human and my father is a Fallen Angel. I am impure, not only am I a devil human hybrid," she lowered her miko outfit to show me her two pairs of wings, a devil and Fallen Angel pair, "but I'm even a Fallen Angel. I became a devil so I won't be seen as a Fallen Angel."

"I won't ever see as that, I never will."

"What if I'm only acting nice to you so you don't hate me?"

"You aren't. You won't."

"I can, I am the person who would do that." I put my hands on her shoulders, making her start.

"I like you the way you are, I don't care if you are a hybrid, or trying to kill me. Akenko, you may have tainted blood as you might say, but that makes you all the more powerful. Don't let the past affect who you are now, accept who you are, Akeno. I would accept you for who you are. If anyone picks or looks down on you, I myself will make them pay personally" I hugged her and I felt her cry.

"Just...never mind."

"Just what?" I shook my head.

"Can you tell me?"

"I-I've already told too many people. I'm too afraid of Rias-sama knowing. You are the closest to her, I trust you a lot Akeno, and I like you, but...I don't want the past to kill me."

She put her hands over mine, "Why would I get you killed?"

"..."

Moving my hand on my cheek, she added, "How about I swear that I won't tell her?" I stared ahead, clenching my fists. I closed my eyes.

"I'll trust you, but if you tell her. I'm killing you. I want her to find out if and when I'm ready, understand?" She nodded fearfully. Little did I know that that time I mentioned was quite soon, about a month.

* * *

She touched my cheek, "Is that where the memory you showed us originated?" I nodded. "But, why would Rias kill you for that?"

"I'm afraid she'll hate me, being part of a terrorist group that attacks the Three Factions."

She knelt in front of me, "Ethan, even if you are, were part of Khaos Brigade, you can't let that affect who you are now. You are being a hypocrite. You are encouraging me to not let the past affect my actions, and here you are, blaiming yourself for her death and afraid of Rias, and everyone."

"B-but I killed an Angel!"

"I had my mother killed because she loved a Fallen Angel."

"..."

Akeno slid up to me and held me close. I turned, surprised. "I guess since you said all that, I want to ask something. Can I join your harem too?"

"Y-you know?!"

She put her fingers to her mouth, hiding it, "You know, I can tell~"

I blinked and she moved in for a kiss, eyes closed. Smiling, I did so to. Our lips barely touched when Rias burst in. "Akeno!"

"Ara ara~ Can't we have time alone without being disturbed?"

"Issei is still waiting for Ascalon," Rias put her hands on her hips and I looked at the sword on the table.

"Issei!" Rias shouted when I held up the sword, he came in and gaped at it.

"T-that Angel is giving that to me?"

"Not just any Angel," I replied, "Michael himself."

"Wh-why is that?"

"He would like this to be handed to you as a gift," Issei grabbed the sword with his gauntlet hand, "He states that you are the weakest." Issei dropped.

"So," I continued, "he is hoping this would be a good support weapon." Ascalon glowed and after a moment, the Boosted Gear had Ascalon fused with it.

"T-this is so _cool_ _!_ I'M A STEP CLOSER TO BEING THE ULTIMATE HAREM KING!" We all laughed, _Well...You may have competition Issei, I myself am making a harem.'_

* * *

 **Ethan's House, Next Morning (1 Month before Meeting):**

"So...now Akeno's in it too?"Akame asked, eye twitching.

I put my hands, "H-hey! That's what a harems for! Oh, Akame!"

"Hmm?"

"There's summer practice, and I would like to ask you to go."

"Practice? For what?"

"Track. You are fast for a human and Devil, so...um, I'd like to be the girls captain." She blinked and nodded.

"Sure!"

As we walked to Kuoh for the summer practice, I taught her the proper form when setting. Then the power step. After a few steps, she had to translate over to high knees. Finally, the last phase was to extend the leg and push then repeat, v-skip if I got the name right.

People from Kuoh pointed at us, but then disregarded us as friends. I had her practice and I sprinted along side her. Her form needed improvement at first. When she needed to raise her butt higher, I put my and on it and she blushed and I realized what I was doing, sputtered and tried to apologize.

Hideki smiled when he saw me when I walked down the hill to the track, "Hey, so you're here too."

"Uh yeah, just for about a month, then I can't guarantee that I'll come for the rest of summer."

He nodded sadly, "Don't worry. You've been busy since you became part of the ORC, I don't mind. I would just like the help teaching the new ones." He blinked, "Akame is here too?"

I put my shoulder around her, "Yeah, she's very fast."

This caused him to raise my eyebrow, "Really now? A new student ready to be in the Varsity team?"

"Varsity?" Akame asked.

"Just imagine the best of the best in one team. But yes Hideki. I guarantee it that, enough where I'll bet that she'll make it."

"Hmm, then I'll pass. We'll do some time trials first, okay Akame?"

She nodded. Hideki raised his stopwatch and said, "We'll test your time for a hundred then four hundred meters. Then we'll see if you can also participate in other events such as high or triple jump." Akame nodded again, "Finally, you need to wear something else other than that minidress." Akame looked horrified.

Hideki turned to the girl tennis team who was exiting the bin, "Kiyome! Do you have an extra pair of shorts and t-shirt?"

The blonde tennis captain nodded, "For who, Hideki-sama?"

"The new student, Akame. Stop calling me that."

"Ooh. Sure," Kiyome looked at Akame, head tilted then, "I got the right size, wait a bit." Kiyome came out and asked Akame to change inside the bin, Akame came out, looking awkward. Hideki nodded, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"You start here, then stop there, just run until the first line."

"Ethan? Are they watching me?"

Kiyome answered, smiling, "We are going to watch. I'd just like to see how you perform."

"Ahh!"

"Don't disappoint us."

Hideki uncrossed his arms, "I'll go to the end. Ethan, count down for me." I nodded, and watched Hideki as he raised his hand.

"Ready...Set," Kiyome raised her eyebrow at Akame's form, then when the whistle blew, Akame was gone, limiting her speed to what her human capabilities could manage.

"Kiyome, how was that?"

"Hmm. Did you teach her?"

I chuckled, "Along the way."

"That's good form, we have to go now, our practice starts in a moment."

"I'll see you next time."

Hideki walked over with Momo, grinning, "Amazing! Truly amazing! She might need improvement on her form, but when that is done, her time will be even better."

"What was it?"

"Ten point three. Much, much faster than what you cam manage. Akame, let's try out four hundred meters." When she started the lap around the track, Hideki turned, "Did you teach her?"

"Well, just the forms, but not everything."

"I see, you forgot to tell her to pump her arms. She is barely moving her arms, it's as if she's used to carrying something...Fourty-nine point six."

Akame nodded, "Good?"

Hideki smiled, holding up the universal 'okay' sign, "Perfect. You have beaten Ethan twice. You need to beat him in hurdles and high jump. There's also shot-putt. May I ask, hhave you done this before?"

"I-I used to be a captain at my old school." I smiled, _Good lie for your hellish training._

"That explains it. Well, you just need to fill out some applications, turn them in at the beginning of the year, and you'll be good. Let's go introduce you to the rest of the team."

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

"Look at this world, look at the result from the fall of the Empire," lamented a man who stood in front of a screen, watching the fight between Kokabiel and the Gremory peerage. "Wild Hunt had to be disbanded, which was a horrible decision. Too violent and releasing the Danger Beasts? Huh. Those are only the simple ways to keep the order within those rebelling against the rule of the Emperor."

"Now, we must return order to the world and eradicate it with what we have! To build another Empire for the First Emperor!" There was roaring as the crowd shouted with the leader. The bald man put up his hands.

"We have gotten a descendant of our first General. The Empire's Strongest General!" There was mumbling as the grunts looked among themselves. "Yes! We have found General Esdeath!"

The woman mentioned seemed disgusted at the people who sat in front of her, but she acknowledged the crowd as they stared in disbelief. "With her help, we will make sure to eradicate all the supernatural and bring all of the world under me!"

Esdeath shook her head, muttering, "This is not how it's supposed to go. I hope one day, I can wipe that smug look off your face."

* * *

 **Okay, a few things. Or, one thing. I'm putting a hold on New View of the World's final two chapters. I'm too lazy to finish it, honestly. Been more interested in this one and the second season. Legends of Akumu is now only run by me (Yeah, Houvdon ditched me :] ) Anyway, that's going to be a kind of third season for mine. It'll be on hold for now until the second season is done. (Please favorite and follow that when it gets out!)**

 **What's different? Gremory Peerage isn't the main show. Hero Faction is. Tweaks are being made, but it's about...87% finished for the proofreading. Well, take a look at the Accel World and Asterisk War fanfics! Those two catagories are quite lonely :(**

 **See you next time~**


	18. Attack on Kuoh, Death of a Devil

**Chapter 16, enjoy!**

* * *

 **One month later:**

"Momo!" I hugged her, "Welcome back!"

"H-hi!"

"You came back just in time, the meeting between the Three Factions starts today."

"For what?"

"The battles, fight. They are trying to keep peace, so the leaders of each faction is going to Kuoh. But they also let us come because they are thanking us for helping against Cocky-balls."

"Ooo. Ethan, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well..."

"...?" Momo tilted her head, "I won't mind, I promise."

"Akame...and I...kinda fought on the first day. Akeno joined the harem. That's all, I think."

She looked at me strangely, "Something else. I know it."

"Well...eh. Akame, and I..." Momo put her hands to her mouth, "And you didn't wait for me?"

"Wh-Wha?! You don't care?"

"I do care," she pouted, "But you were supposed to wait for me firrrst!"

I laughed, then stroked her cheek, "You will be next, I promise. Besides, it wasn't...actually sex, more like, rape, on...me?" I jumped, "Oh yeah, you remember Albion right?"

"Who?...Oh! The White Dragon that appeared when we fought Kokabiel?"

"Cocky-balls, and yeah him. He asked me to fight him when Issei isn't meeting his standards."

"Are you afraid?"

"Ah, no," I laid on the bed, "I may enjoy fighting him actually. He seems very powerful. I could make myself stronger," I put out my hand, then closed it, "and wipe out Khaos Brigade." Momo climbed on me, "What are you doing?"

She cuddled me and put her head on my neck and I smelled her perfume, "I'm tired, jet lag."

"Ah, I'll wake you up when we have to get going."

"Hmm..." then she fell asleep. Smirking, I took out my phone and took a selfie and saw how we looked like. I laughed at how peaceful she looked while sleeping on my chest.

* * *

 **Conference, Kuoh:**

We walked in and I started, "Woah, everyone here is powerful."

There was Sirzech Lucifer, from his crimson hair, then Michael, and Serafall, Sona's older sister. Finally, "Azazel-sama, I didn't know you were _the_ Azazel!"

He chuckled, "I did say I was a Fallen Angel."

I mumbled, "Not mentioning that you were a leader..."

Sirzechs had the Gremory peerage, Sona, and Tsubaki, Michael had Xenovia and Irina, finally, Azazel had Vali.

Sirzech started, "Let me introduce you to my little sister and her household, they fought Kokabiel the other day."

Michael turned, "Thank you for your hard work, allow me express my gratitude again."

"My bad about him, I let him do what he wanted until I found out what he was planning to do. I was too late by then," Azazel said.

A screen appeared and Rias started reporting what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, several magic circles appeared and hooded people started moving towards Kuoh, all of them grinning. Some moved toward the old schoolhouse and the rest moved towards where the meeting was being held.

Serafall looked behind her, "Thank you, Rias-chan, Sona-chan!"

Sirzechs looked at Azazel, "Do you already have the situation handled?"

"Yes, of course. I've locked him in the lowest part of the Underworld with permanent freezing as punishment."

Michael looked worried, "The problem was the reasons for his actions. He was upset with all of you."

"Yeah," Azazel said chuckling, "We stopped the war halfway through. But I have no interest in war this late into the game."

"'The seeds of discontent', huh?" Serafall asked.

Azazel lazily replied, "You know, there are some in your faction that are like that." This comment received a glare form Serafall.

"Enough, this has nothing to do with what we met for." Sirzechs inturrupted.

"Yes, yes," Azazel said, "The treaty, let's get this over with, besides, you are all here for three-way war is only causing harm to the world."

"In addition, the great war generals God and the Satans have been annihilated."

"There are also two great powers that can change the world, The Red and White Dragon emperors, if they were to choose a side," Azazel looked at me, a smile growing slightly, "Maybe even three. But I want to hear from you all."

Vali spoke first, "I would just like to fight strong people. Simple."

Azazel replied, "You don't need a war to fight strong people." This made me nod.

"I agree, we don't need a war, or you, to find a strong person. Using a war to fight a single battle-scratch that, one fight even- you want can get more innocent people killed, or those unwilling to fight."

"What about you, Red Dragon Emperor?"

Issei fumbled, "D-do I have to answer this now? It's so difficult to answer."

"Then let me restate this. If you fight a war, then you'll be occupied with your rival, and can't be with Rias Gremory."

Issei jumped, "Then no! I want to be with Buchou my entire life!" Rias gasped.

"Good, if we start peace now, prosperity and...propagation will be more important."

Issei looked giddy, "Propagation?!"

I sighed, "Oi, boy. Calm down. You shouldn't have children so early..."

Akame tugged my arm, "You did it with me not so long ago."

I whispered back, "S-shut up! We didn't even do it yet!"

"I was close~" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

Rias flushed, "Wha- What do you mean?!" And Grayfia sighed.

Issei got a perverted look and I waited for Koneko-chan to stop him. I blinked, remembering she was with Gasper and Sona's peerage. So I did her job for her.

Punching him in the stomach, I simply said, "Pervert." But he shrugged it off, shouting.

"I WANT PEACE! I MUST HAVE SEX WITH BUCHOU!"

Kiba kindly pointed out, "Issei-kun, Sirzechs-san is here, you know?" Issei choked and stopped, but I heard a muffled chuckle from Sirzech, and I laughed. Finally, Michael turned and looked at me.

"You wanted to talk to me child?"

I shifted, "I was hoping in private...?"

"Ah. In that ca-" Then the windows broke and the wall disintegrated.

"Well, well, looks like the defector is here." Then everyone turned. A devil was floating in front of the hole, and the school, looking smug.

"You...why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I wasn't looking for you, but actually trying to interfere with this meeting, can't believe that you are here, how great, I can now kill you for leaving us."

Issei stepped forward shouting, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"We are Khaos Brigade, and that boy over there is one of us." This caused Sirzechs, Grayfia, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba to draw their weapons and prepare magic circles. I stepped forward but Katerea continued, "In addition, he killed an Angel that we captured. How do you feel Michael?"

I lowered my head, and Akame and Momo tried to help me up then got in front me, protecting me. When Akeno also moved, Rias gasped, "Akeno?"

I sighed, "I expected this to happen. I felt I should've stayed."

Everyone all looked at Michael, surprised that he hasn't moved. He smiled and with sad eyes, said, "You can't fool me devil. He didn't do it on purpose."

[WHAT?!] shouted everyone.

Azazel chuckled, "I can vouch for that statement. Katerea, Ethan told me of your lies to him and how you manipulated him. In fact, all of you should thank Ethan for preventing another Great War to break out six years or so earlier."

Michael continued, "Ethan, don't blame yourself. Brunhilde told me when she was phasing from her dead body to your mind." He got up and raised his head looking at Katerea, and I looked at Michael with disbelief, "I will show you no mercy, devil."

Katerea tsked, "Didn't expect it to go this way. At least I have a backup plan, I have some important people under my control."

Rias started, "Wh-WHAT DID YOU DO TO KONEKO?"

Sona glared, "You have better not have harmed my servants."

"Oh, they're fine. In fact," when Katerea snapped her fingers, the world grew purple, "The Forbidden Balor View, so useful."

Issei stuttered, "T-time stopped?!"

Michael glared at Katerea, "Yes, except those of us with superior power."

Vali crossed his arms, "We were protected by the dragons, those over there are protected by holy swords," he looked at me, "your Sacred Gear is technically omnipotent as it is even now, drawing powers from who knows where and when." Then Momo, "Your Absolute Demise as also another factor you aren't stopped by it."

Rias looked at Akame then me suspiciously, "And we are safe because we were touching someone else."

We saw multiple flashes and behind Katerea, there were many magic circles appearing, with hooded people flying down. They all shot bolts and Serafall gave a 'hmph', "Ignoring the power of a MagiGirl like me!" The magic bolts never gotnclose as they disintegrated midair behind Katerea.

Kiba looked at Rias, "Buchou..."

"For terrorists to use a member of my household to their advantage...What an insult!"

"Now we are even blocked off from outside troops and all the guards are dead."

Michael said, "Go, hurry, if they keep this up, even..."

Issei muttered, "Even the leaders will be frozen?"

Katerea laughed, "Yes, yes! That's what's so good! With the half-vampire's ability, we can freeze even the leaders of each Faction while leaving _us_ unaffected."

Rias said, "If I didn't use my rook piece for Issei, I could have been able to castle."

I snapped, "I'll try something! Guys, protect me!"

Momo and Akame stepped forward, along with Xenovia and Kiba.

"Okay guys, you will need to remain calm, understand?" Rias and Issei nodded, "This is not really using magic, so it isn't affected, so this is something that is naturally part of the Sacred Gear. I can move you from your shadows _here_ to another shadow. We will use Gasper's and Koneko's. This is going to be a surprise attack, so be ready to annihilate whoever you see on the other side. Ready?" At their nod, I closed my eyes and saw Gasper, and Koneko, the latter upside down.

I smiled, "Perfect. Issei get ready to boost and fight, Rias, prepare your magic." Then as if looking at static on television screen, they were gone.

Vali tilted his head, "Wouldn't it be easier to blast everyone in the room?"

Azazel sighed, "We are trying to make peace here."

"Hmph, it's not normal for me to stand idle."

"Then go outside. If they see the White Dragon Emperor, it'll confuse the magicians a little."

"Hah! Gladly."

* * *

He flew out and a moment later, I heard Albion

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break]**

I tilted my head as he absorbed the magic as if they were nothing then blast all of them into oblivion. Then I shouted as magic flew at us, "LOOK OUT!" Then the world blew up.

As the dust cleared, all three leaders were putting up a barrier and Katerea laughed, "What disgraces! All the leaders are working together!"

We floated down onto the ground, then the barrier disappeared. Katerea continued, "You are slacking off, Serafall-Leviathan. With God and the Satans gone, there should be a revolution in the world."

Michael spoke, "It seems as you want to rule the world."

"Yes, with God and the Satans gone, we should rebuild the world and make it our own."

Azazel laughed, and Katerea growled, "You doubt me?" She glowed and so did Azazel.

"I'm sure this is going to go well," Azazel stepped forward.

Sirzechs asked, "Do you have any intention of standing down?"

"No, you were a great Satan, but not the best, I could be better myself."

* * *

As they fought, Sirzechs frowned, "Grayfia is analyzing the gate, we need to buy her time. But...we are outnumbered."

"We will ward off enemy attacks," Sirzechs looked to his left and saw Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia, "We two are the agents of Michael, so we will do our best to protect him."

Kiba added, "Even if we are enemies, I would like to have the honor of being the first to help our new allies."

"Thank you."

I laughed, "I'll join too. Momo and Akame, you guys work together, I'll go solo."

"Hai!"

I ran out into the battlefield without thinking, " **LET'S SHOW VALI HOW GREAT THIS SACRED GEAR CAN BE!"** Tendrils of darkness flew out, stabbing magicians and making them shatter into atoms, lasers flew at me, but they simply vanished with a light when they hit me. **"THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!"**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Tatsumi skidded to a stop at the top of the building, so did everyone else, Sheele, Chelsea, Mine, Leone. "Mine."

She understood and brought up her sniper, Pumpkin. She looked through the scope and started at the menacing creature that didn't seem human that stood unmoving as tendrils of darkness flew everywhere, annihilating many people.

"Is that an enemy? That's...not human!"

Chelsea frowned, then she suddenly morphed into a teen, black haired and grey eyes. Slightly narrowed and a small smile on his(or her, as Chelsea is a girl) face. She spoke, "This is what it looked like before it was...that."

Tatsumi put his hand on Mine's shoulder, "No, don't hit him. He's on our side then."

Mine looked around and saw Akame, "There's Akame, I knew she was here. Seems as if all those hooded people are the enemies."

Leone grew claws, longer hair, ears that seemed like a lion's, and a tail. "Now, why don't we jump in?"

"Sure," Mine said as she scanned the rest of the battlefield. "If Tatsumi already fought, why not?" This got a confused reply from everyone.

"Uh, Mine. I'm right here," she was startled, and pointed to a white armored figure that floated above the ground, simply wiping out magicians that got close.

"I thought he was you!"

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed, "Tyrant told me about him...why don't we stay here for a bit?"

As they stayed back, Azazel faced off with Katerea, who spoke, "Ready, Azazel?" The Old Maou was covered in black snakes and she grinned. Two magic circles appeared and blasted Azazel. When the rush of magic flashed by and vanished, Azazel was behind Katerea.

"Hmm," he was amused, "This doesn't seem to be the power of a Satan's descendant." The Old Maou turned and punched, but the Governer of Fallen Angels simply blocked the strike, "What is the origin?"

Katerea gave a evil grin, "I have no need to answer, as _everything_ will be destroyed!" There was explosion of magic high above Kouh, incinerating the magicians nearby, but not affecting anyone else noticeably. Azazel appeared unharmed and threw multiple light spears at Katerea, who defended against the onslaught easily.

Ethan turned around and ran to Kiba. Along the way, his back arched, hands and feet became paws, making him run on all fours, face elongated, and ears grew sharp. He tackled and devoured some magicians but quickly spit them out, "Eugh."

Kiba turned and cut some magicians, and didn't notice a large clump above him, but there was a shout, "Dragon Shot!" The people in that area looked up, and the last thing that group saw was a flash of light. Issei looked at Kiba and they nodded, Ethan gave a thumbs up, allowing Issei and Koneko to go on their own paths. Inhaling, Ethan retracted everything and it gathered into a sword that swirled.

"Shame I can't multitask with my shadows, puts a burden on my mind."

Kiba gave a laugh as they turned and Ethan slashed a laser, absorbing the energy into the sword, "Hey, at least you'll stay sane."

"True." Ethan leapt up and slashed a wide arc, and opening his wings, flew back as magicians fired at him. The blasts flew past the spot he was at previously and they incinerated each other, dissolving into particles. He didn't notice as a stray blast of magic from Katerea flew at him.

"Ethan-san!" Kiba shouted and Ethan turned. He widened his eyes and put every ounce of energy in front of him. The magic still managed to get through, but exploded after reaching its limit. Ethan fell to the floor and got up slowly, painfully. He coughed up blood and stumbled. Kiba ran over to him and held him up. They were surrounded and Ethan chuckled.

"Go, Kiba, don't worry about me." Kiba shook his head and suddenly, a line of magicians disappeared and two people tore through more magicians. One was a slim woman, wearing revealing clothing and blonde hair. Her hands seemed like paws, ears like a lion's and had a tail. The other person was unidentifiable, as he was entirely clad in armor. "Vali?"

The figure chuckled, "No, I've already been mistaken, your 'Vali' is up there, we are another group." They looked up at more magicians that gathered, blood flew and so did organs before they vanished into particles. A purple-haired woman wearing a purple cheongsam landed, holding a menacing pair of scissors. Ethan gulped.

"Thanks, guys."

The figure nodded, "We'll take it from he-" He stopped as a barrier seemed to vanish and he looked up, "What was that?"

Kiba watched, "Maybe Gasper learned to control his Balance Breaker. Nothing to worry about."

The figure who looked like Vali nodded, "Okay, we'll take it from here then."

Ethan grunted, "Why? Who are you?"

"Friends of Akame, we have to thank you for taking care of her."

" _Night Raid?_ " Ethan asked in disbelief, recognizing them slightly but they were gone, killing more and more magicians than possible, considering the population of Earth. He turned and saw himself walk up to him. "What? Who are you?"

Myself disappeared in a puff on smoke and out came a woman that caught my attention. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather boots that stopped just below the knee.

I nodded, "Ah, Chelsea."

She crossed her arms, speaking around her lollipop, "So you know me?"

"Records. You...uh. Died though."

She shrugged, "Well, I'm alive now." We then felt a surge of power and looked up, to see a man(?) clad in golden armor. As I saw the black, raven-like wings disappear, I realized that it was Azazel.

"I didn't know that he had a Sacred Gear..." I muttered.

 _ **[Armor of the Fallen Dragon, Downfall Dragon Another Armor]**_

I scratched my head, "Is that a real name? That's a really long one." Chelsea laughed and we both looked up and saw Azazel attack Katerea, and the Old Maou extend multiple arm like tenticles. "Eugh," I said as Chelsea shivered. Then what happened was...probably worse. Azazel said something about a good trade-off and cut off his arm, making Katerea fly backwards, and throwing his light spear, impaled her head, killing her.

"Well, that's over," Chelsea commented.

Shrugging, "At least she's dead. Too bad I couldn't kill her myself." As Azazel reverted to normal form, I explained further, "She was the one who first brought me to Khaos Brigade, and all...but she was also the one who accidentally revealed to me that they were killing Angels. So I hated her guts from the day I killed the one Angel." She stared at me. After all the magicians were eliminated, there was a white light and Azazel was suddenly knocked down in front of us.

"Ow...I'm losing my touch," he looked up calmly, chin on his hand, "Vali."

"Sorry Azazel, this side is more interesting," Vali said quite cheerfully.

"Traitor!" Issei yelled, but Vali disregarded him.

"Vali, my Vice-Governor General, Shemhazai, heard of a dangerous faction, Khaos Brigade." He paused to let the information sink in, and added, "The person in charge, the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis."

"True, but neither of us are interested in world domination. It's simply for power."

"I see," Azazel declared, "I thought for sure you're friends with Katerea, as both of you had your seats stolen."

He laughed, "No, doesn't matter if my name is Vali Lucifer, I don't care about the seat. Anyway, I'm a descendant of the dead Devil King Lucifer. I'm a half-blood, grandson of the Devil King and a human. I define 'miracle'." He opened his eight devil wings for a moment to give everyone one look then closed them. "Don't you think it's cruel, Hyoudou Issei? I'm the strongest White Dragon Emperor, while _you_ are a lowly human, probably the weakest. It's so pathetic it-" He was suddenly slammed into the ground by two snakes.

 **"YES! IT IS FUNNY! BUT YOUR LEVEL..."** the voice paused, **"Is no match for mine."**

I turned, along with everyone. What we saw was beyond anyone's imagination. Beyond Viser's victims. It was _me._ I stared in horror as I saw myself, it was mauled beyond recognition. I, and most likely everyone, was only able to identify me through the use of the shadows. That guided ghost me, as ghost me had no eyes, just wide open sockets blood dripping. Ghost me had my ears violently ripped off, nose broken. All skin and muscle torn off the bottom half of my face, leaving a grinning skull.

My chest had a large hole and the bone supporting the rib cage was broken, the ribs ripped out. The lungs were punctured and heart noticeably missing. One arm ended in a stump while the other had twisted fingers. Miraculously, the legs were unharmed, allowing ghost me to walk.

Vali got up slowly then raised his hand.

 **{Divide}**

The snakes blew up, then regenerated just as quick and Vali froze as his wings released everything, "To think this is more powerful than...me."

There was a harsh, booming laugh that resounded everywhere, **"Because I have gotten power from everyone. But I've failed everyone. And I mean it. _Every. One._** **You are a fool to fight the Red Dragon Emperor, the real threat is right here. In front of us all! HIM!"** I pointed...to me, or he did. Does he count as me?

Michael frowned, "How? He is no threat at all."

 **"HAHAH! None of you see? None of you realize?"**

Rias said, "He is my pawn, and has only used pawns. If he really is that powerful to surpass the White Dragon Emperor, why are only pawns used?"

Me growled frustrated, **"If none of you realize and are willing to kill him. Then kill me. Kill me! End it. END THE PAIN!"** We continued staring, then he turned to me, **"Understand boy, I am you. You must kill yourself, _you are_ the only one who can kill me. Endless pain, _millennium_ and _millennium_ of pain!"**

Azazel cautiously spoke, "Aren't...those the snakes of O-"

 **"FOOL! I THOUGHT THAT WOULD SAVE ME! NO!"** It released so much power at that anguished scream that the faction leaders had to place a barrier to suppress it.

This shocked Azazel, "It didn't?!"

The laugh was bitter, full of hatred, resentment, as the snakes coiled around dead me. Strange dragon power from three sources, and conflicting power emerged as well, to the point where our heads ached, but dead me seemed to control himself and hold in everything to keep us from combusting, **"It. Did. Not...It did not. Nobody stood a chance. Nobody. You will all see in due time. Don't protest Satan. Nor you, God's or Fallen Angels...you are no exception. Each and every one of you is doomed to die. You can tell...not even the most powerful can win. This enemy is too strong. Baka Red and the gothic loli, along with even sealed triple digits..."** he shook his head, **"They together were no match. I watched them die myself."** Tears, bloody tears fell. Night Raid, the entire peerage, and I didn't understand, but all the leaders of each factions were so surprised, they stopped creating the barrier.

 **"I cannot stand it anymore, I've seen too much, gone through too much. Kill me, Kichirou Trent Sakamoto, the descendant of Guan Yu. End your own life."** I stared at ghost me and then shook my head.

"I can't, it doesn't feel right." What came next was a infuriated, pain-filled, tortured howl. Fire literally lit in ghost me's eyes, the jaw clacked as he spoke.

 **"THEN MIGHT AS WELL ERASE MY OWN EXISTENCE!"**

* * *

Nobody was fast enough to stop the phantom when he smashed his fist into Ethan's heart. His face contorted as he grinned devilishly. He pulled his bloody hand out and smiling, turned to walk away. He was blasted by a Power of Destruction and he turned. Unharmed.

 **"I don't exist in the realm to be affected by that magic, Rias Gremory. Although I haven't seen it in a while, all races but humans are dead. Minimum thirty thousand years. I have wandered the Earth for so, very, _long_. Never finding peace, until I was brought here. I found my chance.**

 **"I was tortured to death. This is my physical condition afterwards. Not only that, my stomach was torn out from this hole on top. It was never so simple. Then...I was boiled in oil and dragged out before I was completely dead. The snakes of the dead gothic loli was use to keep me alive and Baka Red's power to constantly crush me, even at death.**

 **"Thirty-thousand years, you blind fools. You will never understand, never,"** he spoke the last word so softly, if it wasn't for the power of the Death's Servant, nobody would have heard it.

They looked in surprise at the now handsome man, an older version of Ethan. Chest held high, muscles visible on both his chest and arms. His shirt disappeared, showing his abs for a moment, before being replaced from tattered rags to a plain grey t-shirt. The pants did so as well, and was replaced with black running shorts. He flexed his calves and smiled. His face was wider, ears returned, nose fixed, and grey eyes back in their sockets. The tissue, muscle, skin returned to his jaw and he spoke, "Now I am finally free."

He laughed joyously, "Free!" Turning to Ethan, he knelt, "I apologize for killing you, but this is also necessary. You will understand in a few moments." Future Ethan put his hand on dead Ethan and muttered a chant, and the snakes from earlier went into dead Ethan's mind, seemingly doing nothing.

He whispered as everyone stared in awe, not hearing his words, "As a human, you shouldn't gain the aid of the supernatural. Brunhilde will be unavailable until after your trials..."

He stood and Michael inquired, "What do you plan to do now?"

Future guy turned, "Rest in peace. I need my sleep after a few tens of thousands of years. Maybe see my girls agai-again..." He saw what everyone saw. Four girls appeared near him, seeming just as happy as him. All were easily recognizable. Akeno hadn't aged a bit, still had her large breasts, glittering eyes and seductive nature as she made moves first.

Future Momo pouted. She was taller and seemed wider, her eyes more tired. This also applied for Akame, and Chelsea stared at surprise at herself, "Wait...I'm with Ethan?" The future Chelsea didn't stop sucking on the lollipop as she nodded, smirking.

They all bowed, "Thank you." Then they all left, breaking apart little by little into golden dust, flying into the air. Azazel chuckled.

"Pretty anti-climatic. Well, almost a true happy ending, except for..." His voice drifted off.

"Ahahah, interesting turn of events. In fact, it turned in my favor~" said a cute woman voice. "Now I don't have to fight him or anyone."

They saw the body of Ethan in the arms of a young, auburn haired woman, around the age of twenty. Her figure was attractive, making Issei stare before Koneko punched him, reminding him that they didn't know her."Who are you?"

She flipped her hair and smiled girlishly, "Nobody that you'll need to know."

Sirzechs stepped forward, "Of course we will need to know the name of an enemy."

She pouted, "Why did you already have to find out? You're no fun! Anyway, with my partner..." She smiled, "I'm the least of your worries. Don't worry, DxD, we'll give your precious little pawns back."

Rias glared, "The question is when?" Surprised, she dodged a pawn piece which flew at her, which Kiba caught. Then seven more flew, all landed in Rias's hands afterwards. "There."

"This isn't my pawn!"

"They're the pieces, but not the boy." The woman put her finger to her chin, "Oh, you want the _boy_! Too bad, we also want him, not just you. White Dragon Emperor, you have to leave soon too..." She walked away and suddenly vanished when Akame took a step. Azazel frowned, along with Grayfia, Sirzechs, and Michael.

"This is Dimension Lost..."

Issei turned, "Dimension what?"

"It is a Longinus that allows the creation of a replica of the area you want, it can be a small area or a huge area. Seems as if that woman is a wielder of it. I was stupid to not notice."

Rias turned frantically, "Brother! We can't simply let her take my servant away!"

Sirzechs shook his head, "He's dead, unless you'd wish to give him a burial. Not that we can do anything when under the influence of Dimension Lost.

Azazel nodded, "As long as the wielder is present, we cannot escape, and these guys are probably smart enough to keep themselves hidden by staying in the real world."

Rias sighed, frustrated, as they returned to the normal world. Issei turned, "B-buchou?"

She smiled, "Don't worry my Issei. I just don't want our enemies to mess with the dead body of my servant." Issei nodded.

Vali gave a 'hmph', "Well, I guess our fight can hold off, Red Dragon Emperor."

"W-wait! Y-you still wanna fight?!" Issei exclaimed.

Vali rolled his eyes, "As much as I want to, you have a corpse to find, apparently." He looked up and saw a sly man riding on a cloud.

"We have to go."

"I know," turning to DxD, "I hope you find your pawn soon. I'm waiting for that minute Red Dragon Emperor. I swear by my word, the minute you have Brunhilde in your hands, we will fight again."

Vali flew off with the newcomer as the peerage looked among themselves and the leaders of the factions. Then the ruins of Kuoh. They got to work immediately. They had a pawn to find.

* * *

 **And...done! Season 1 is finished, hope you enjoyed. If you want to know, Legends of Akumu is the hint to who the future Ethan was, it's either going to be on haitus, or simply have turtle updates. I still need to work on the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk story and the Accel world one. Along with season two.**

 **Epilogue is going to be up tomorrow. Just like to say, thank you for the support. May be small, but it's big to me :)**

 **Share this to your friends and all. This fanfic is going to be complete tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope a different view for season two will be interesting than a Rias Peerage.**


	19. I'll see you all soon

**Epilogue of Recreation of a Hero (Title will change soon because me being me)**

* * *

A auburn-haired woman looked at the dead boy that was slung over her shoulder, "I've finally found you, through all this time." She laughed and shook her head, "Normally, I would have fought and killed them for your death, but luckily, Cao-kun has this handled. Soon, you'll be alive and well, and I can take care of you like how I was supposed to years ago."

She met up with a man wearing a gakuran and a mage clock over it, the collar topped with feathers. "So, you've gotten him. You actually managed it without killing yourself."

"No need to doubt me, Greg," his eyes slightly twitched and she punched him lightly, "I'm sorry, but I just like getting it wrong on purpose at times. I believe we are free to go now."

He nodded and as he raised his hand, he turned, "You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"Nothing at all."

He laughed, "Well, that's good news, for all they know, you were a mysterious woman who picked up...Ethan."

* * *

 **Time, Two months later:**

Momo stared at her parents in disbelief, "What?!"

Mrs. Hanakai turned to her husband, "Honey..." He was concerned and this worried him, but the news he delivered was too early, to quickly.

"We thought you two broke up, but now you said that you two were still together, we had to tell you this," Mr. Hanakai's tone was grim.

Momo shook her head, "No, I won't believe it! His parents couldn't be murdered!"

Mr. Hanakai shook his head, "It's true, it seems to be have planned. Both of Ethan's parents were killed within minutes of each other. It appears to be that someone had stabbed them with a spear or something of that sort. Most likely a terrorist thing, as the buildings they were both in also suffered explosion damages. Did Ethan-kun have any enemies?"

"N-not that I know of that would go to those lengths."

Momo's father sighed, "I think the same group is the cause for his disappearance...I am not certain, daughter, but it seems to be the case."

Momo ran out of the house. Her mother cried her name, but her father held Mrs. Hanakai back, "Let her go, she will need to release tension. Allow her to cry on her own. Besides, she seemed to get stronger around Ethan, it's a shame that this has happened to a boy like that. I just hope the boy is fine..."

Momo ran aimlessly, running past the streetlights, across multiple streets, until she stopped, panting. She looked up, and saw that she ran to the bridge they first met. Hand sliding on the railing, she reached the top of the arc, and looked at the shining moon.

 _"Will you go out with me?"_

 _"Deja vu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Nothing!"_

She laughed bitterly at his words he spoke just before they went to the Peace Treaty meeting.

 _"We haven't spent much time together, we need to date more. Have more time alone. After this meeting. I swear, I promise, Momo!"_

They won't have that time anymore, not with Ethan missing, and in almost certainty, dead. She rewound old memories, happy ones. Ones she will treasure.

 _"...stark naked?" At that, she ran out, face completely red at the thought of looking at his 'male pride'. But she couldn't resist, what did it look like? She went back, to see his shoulders ripple as he shrugged on his shirt. He froze and she felt uneasy and ran again._

 _When she felt the hand stroke her hair and she purred as an indescribable feeling flowed through her, and the feeling of his face on her lips before she slipped into darkness._

 _The joy of his face when he looked at her when she took slow steps down the stairs._

 _His determination in finding Viser, and how he had saved them all that night, forgiving Issei and Akeno, and apologizing again to her. "Really sorry about that...penetration, Momo."_

 _"Don't say it so bluntly!"_

 _"Then I'll fuck you in the butt harder next time, maybe have a kid too~"_

 _"Ahh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When he didn't believe her when she allowed him to have a harem, and his even better treatment of her from before. He was depressed when she went away for the summer, losing more time together. When she returned...he didn't last long after._

She looked at the river, and spoke along with two other girls, "Where are you, Ethan?"

* * *

Akeno sat down at the table that she and Ethan had talked at many weeks ago. She stared at the spot he sat, and at the cup of tea she left for him, even if he wasn't present.

 _"I like you the way you are, I don't care if you are a hybrid, or trying to kill me. Akenko, you may have tainted blood as you might say, but that makes you all the more powerful. Don't let the past affect who you are now, accept who you are, Akeno. I would accept you for who you are."_

 _"If anyone picks or looks down on you, I myself will make them pay personally."_

It was his promise, and he had done so before, even before he made the promise, as with the case of Kokabiel. Akeno smiled sadly at Ethan's nickname for him. She laughed softly and took a sip, "You fulfilled the promise before you even made it, against Cockyballs." She giggled, shaking her head. She had noticed that she never thanked him. Not for helping her, not for making the promise, all she did was selfishly ask him to join the harem.

"I need you to come back." She walked to the exterior of the shrine, the wind picking up and blowing the steam off Ethan's tea and the hem of her miko.

 _His sadistic look when killing the clone due to Momo's death, tearing apart the fake stray piece by piece. Her chest swelled at his ruthlessness._

 _When he faced the true Viser. He faced her taunts and mockery calmly, and mocked her in the end, sending her to the depths of who knows where. His eyes gleaming, teeth showing as he said the words, 'Continue on'._

 _She liked his sadistic nature when it showed up in battle, and his arrogance against people who angered him, and his slightly modest one around the peerage._

 _Her heart wanted to pour out for him when she was injured by Kokabiel. The immense burning throughout the body, and his anger aimed at Kokabiel. When Akame died, he lost control, until he realized all his efforts were in vain as he repeated the past. After Akame's reincarnation, he tried again, and this time wirh full effort._

Akeno wanted to see him fight again, his way of killing against those he hated. She remembered how far they grew apart, until she asked to be with him. He accepted, but not even a month later, he was gone, out of her reach. Akeno whispered along with Momo, "Where are you, Ethan?"

* * *

 **-Play Konna Sekai, Shiritaku nakatta by Miku Sawai-**

Akame looked over the edge of the cliff, closing her eyes tightly as the wind blew leaves into her face. She opened them. Watching the sandy shore near the sea that just two months ago, where Ethan and she had fought. Akame still flinched at his words, even though he assured that he now understood her intentions.

 _ **"Don't hold back, you said. I was afraid of hurting you then. But now...I don't have to worry about such feelings for a ****liar , a**_ **traitor** **."**

Tears welled, she missed him, really did. He was always the one to joke when living his daily life, and very serious about combat, she knew. Even if they only fought together twice at most, even then, both weren't true fights where they watched each other's backs. One thing was always for sure. He was serious. Serious in that he did all he could to keep his comrades alive. She sighed and teleported, teleported to an empty street, which, of course would be empty at this time. She looked at the lamppost that had a crater just beside it. This is where she first fought Ethan, where he cut into her mind.

 _"Not all devils are corrupt!"_

 _"WAKE UP!"_

 _"AKAME!"_

She woke up a bit, just a small bit. It occurred to her when he left, walked down the street while she left with Freed. That wound grew, the pain increased.

 _"What, are you here to kill me?"_

 _"...No."_

Until it was painful to the point where she closed her eyes tightly, and was fully aware of the situation when she opened them again.

 _She saw the knight of Rias try to get up as Freed charged, the exorcist Xenovia went to his aid, but Freed quickly swapped targets. She rushed ahead and brought Murasame up._

 ** _*CLANG*_**

 _"Be careful." Her heart skipped at beat at Ethan's joy. She had to admit, she blushed lightly, and she didn't blush much. He seemed so proud._

She teleported once more, to the grounds of Kuoh, where she had died. Looking at the school that was now in pristine condition, nobody would know that this is where she had died.

 _"I'd rather you kill me. I don't want to live a few more minutes, knowing I'd die."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be."_

 _The darkness that came afterwards, the light that shone, but a voice spoke, and a blonde-haired woman put her hand on Akame's shoulder. "Not that way, no. Wait, Akame." So she waited, and air filled her lungs. Akame opened her eyes, shot up, and saw Ethan simply crouching, giving up._

 _"How will you avenge me if you give up?" His disbelief as he looked up, and then his grim face as he had a purpose to fight the Cadre again._

Also where Ethan had recently died, and disappeared after a woman took him away.

 _"Nobody you need to know..." Akame stood shock-still and when she finally had the mind to move, Ethan was gone._

Akame leapt to the top of the new school building, looking over the town. She knew Momo was his first love. She knew that he loved her before anyone, but Akame loved Ethan more than anyone, as he did the most to help her. More than Tatsumi and Najenda. She choked on the words, but spoke, along with Momo and Akeno, "Where are you, Ethan?" She wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

They all thought different things afterwards, but it was the general idea, _"Come back, or at least let us find you. We have to thank you, see you again one last time. Just to let us say our good-byes. Even if it is forever."_

* * *

 _"_ _Come back, or at least let us find you. We have to thank you, see you again one last time. Just to let us say our good-byes. Even if it is forever."_

The thoughts reached a certain teen's head. It screamed in his mind, and in the darkness where his mind lay, a light appeared. "What's this?" He reached, and reached. Until it was just in front of him. He hesitated, but he laughed, "Been in a dreamless state for quite a while, what's out there?"

It didn't occur to him yet that he didn't know how he gained consciousness, or...that he had no clue of who he was. "Brother." His eyes opened.

 _ **-The End-**_

 **Or...for now that is. :D**

 **-End-**

* * *

 **So, what's going to be in season 2?**

 **1\. First things first, no longer Rias as the master and all. Nope and nope and nope. Nopepity, nope, nope!**

 **2\. It's not truly a crossover, but there are going to be elements of Akame ga Kill, characters and all**

 **2.1 - Chelsea. Yeah, the girl who appeared for like, six episodes and died. I like her, she's good-looking and I like her blunt nature. (Even though she was reckless and killed herself, ironic as it is.) I felt bad that they went overkill on her. So! She's going to be with Ethan.**

 **2.2 - Esdeath. She's going to be a recurring character, as an opponent? Who? Obviously _(removed for spoiler reasons)_**

 **2.3 - Night Raid. They'll be appearing now and then, just as support for Hero Faction and Gremory Peerage. They take no sides and help all sides, except...the Old Maou per Ethan's request, along with Vali and Cao Cao.**

 **3\. New OC, Ethan's sister! More info on her first chapter!**

 **4\. Clarification - Yes I guess that means Ethan will now be a villain protagonist. I suppose, and many characters if that's the case.**


End file.
